Blood Rain
by champblaze
Summary: Summary Inside...You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS IS A VAMPFIC..IT WILL FEATURE SEVERAL BLEACH CHARACTERS...IT WILL FEATURE MANY THEMES AND VIOLENCE..THIS STORY WILL BE AU AND OOC...NO REAL PAIRINGS BUT MAY CHANGE...ADDED NEW CONTENT

RATING M...SEX..BLOOD..GORE...LANGUAGE..DEATH...

**DISCLAIMER..I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'**S

_**angry vampire voice**_

_memories/flashbacks_

SUMMARRY...VAMPIRE EXIST BUT THE PUBLIC DOESN'T REALLY CARE DUE TO THE SATURATION OF TWILGHT AND OTHER VAMPIRE MOVIES..BOOKS..AND TV BUT THEY EXIST...MOST VAMPIRES LIVE NORMAL LIVES..EAT FOOD AND DRINK THINGS OTHER THAN BLOOD BUT BLOOD IS THE LIFE AND NEEDS TO FEED IS KING...MANY VAMPIRES HAVE WILLING PARTNERS BUT THE HUNT NEVER DIES...

* * *

**CH-1...WELCOME TO THE REALITY**

Seiretei City is the town of dreams and new beginnings but when the sun goes down, it becomes the city for The Children of the Night. The vampires live their eternal lives in plain sight of humans, they could be the cop patroling the city or the hooker on corner but you never know. Most people don't care but during WWII human and vampires fought side by side against a common enemy but not the Axis powers but a secret war against two men Jin Kariya and Sosuke Aizen and their legions. These vampires created an army of rabid vampires called The Crisalix, these vampires fed constantly on both human and vampire and anyone bitten became like them. The vampire King sent his best to deal with these traitors to vampire kind, several vampires become infamous from this secret war. Ones such as Soifon the Blood Hornet, The Honorable Knight Byakuya, The Serene Lady Shirayuki, The Lioness Yoruichi Shihouin and four vampires dubbed The four horsemen, Tia of Fury, Grimmjow of War, Ulquiorra of Strife and Mitsuomi of Death. These four rode like the famed Riders of The Apocalypse and thanks to these vampires and their human allies, the war was won and Kariya and Aizen were defeated but Aizen's body was not found only his left arm. The cries of war faded and time past but in the shadows, a revived Der Letzete Reich was forming and would threaten the lives of many.

Germany 1945

An Ar 232A aircraft flies over a castle in the german moutains, "I'll make another pass...Soifon...Yoruichi...Serenity...Byakuya-bo.. .Get Ready!" a voice shouted. Byakuya glared at the woman in the cockpit, "its alrite..kuukaku is just teasing...come on we cant let the horseman do all the work" states a woman with serene blue eyes. Byakuya grunts soflty, "Yes...Serenity...Brother cant be trusted alone" he stated, while soifon headed to the door. The door opens letting in the whipping wind, "Looks like the horseman are cutting through them...Their forces are in disarray!" soifon shouts. Yoruichi heads to the door, while blowing a kiss to byakuya, "come..little bee...lets have a race!" she shouts, jumping. Soifon blushed slightly but quickly jumped, byakuya and serenity were next and followed suit.

Aizen sosuke walked behind several armed guards, "Doktor Granz...Are preparations complete..We should go into hiding for awhile...Brazil perhaps?" he stated. Granz adjusted his glasses, "Ja..Herr Aizen...all research documents has been moved to the Vasto Lorde..From there we can move wherever you desire...Sir...What about Kariya?" he states. Aizen adjust his Officer's cap, "Jin...has served his purpose but that boy..mitsuomi...he is quite interrsting" he smirks. The doors ahead of them, burst open as a black panther charges in followed by a young woman with a pair guantlets with hornet stingers on them. The guards open fire with their Geweher 98s but the panther is agile, "**Soifon...dont let Aizen get away**"it growls. Soifon runs up the wall to make a beeline for aizen but is blocked by the guard's shots. Granz leads aizen back the way they came but from the wall, a burst of pink cherry blossoms. Byakuya steps through the wall followed by Serenity, "Ahh...Fraulein Shirayuki...its been so long" aizen smirked. Serenity had a look of serene but her words were as cold as ice, "Aizen sosuke...By order of King Genryusai Yamamoto...You are to surrender to us or face Execution" she stated. Aizen simply snapped his fingers, when suddenly growling was heard behind them. Byakuya turned to see a menagerie of red eyes, "Serenity...We have Crisalix" he calmy stated, "So it seems...Please deal with them...I'll will handle aizen" she replies. The red eyed creatures looked human but were far from it, "How do like my creations...The Crisalix...are the perfect weapon...all you need is several and from them...you can breed hundreds" granz gloated. Byakuya drew a katana and summoned thousands of sakura, as the creatures roared. Aizen stood unfliching as serenity's blue eyes strated to glow, "Such a fierce look for someone so Serene...You all should stop this foolishness...My Plan will not change...humans will serve us...No matter how long it take...I will Succeed" he stated. The tempature in hall started to drop, "_**Aizen...You Will surrender...your forces are routed and you have no where to go**_" serenity stated.

The room started to warp when aizen raised his left hand, "No where to go..I think not..._**You forget my Power**_" he states, eyes glowing. All were affected exept for serenity, whom shot forth a whip of ice, "_**And you forget mine**_" she stated. Aizen and Granz skipped back but granz was thrown through a window by the panther. Granz managed to catch a window and slip back inside and he made to a destroyed hall, "what is this?" he smirked, seeing a left arm with a spade tattoo. Serenity charged forwad but aizen kept dodging, "_**I have you!**_" she shouted, as the whip caught his left arm. Aizen cracked a smirk, pulling his saber and slicing off the arm, "Auf Wiedersehen Frauelein" he smiled, pulling several grenades. Serenity shielded herself from the explosuon but whne the smoke cleared aizen was gone. The affect on the other wore off, much to their relief but theu still several crisalix still looking to make meal of them. The panther slowly changed back into yoruichi, "Shit...Serenity...We still got about a dozen left" she shouted Byakuya skipped back with his sword cracked, "We should make a stand" he stated, "How...they bite or scratch us..its lights put" soifon commented. The crisalix roared ready to devour them, when the hall behind them grew dark and dozens of black chains came from the darkness, "Is that?" serenity stated. The crisalix howled as they were squeezed to death and ripped apart.

The darkness receeded and four figures appeared with one being held up by a woman with blond hair and green eyes, "Horseman at your service" one smirked, with electric blue hair. One with piercing green eyes and black hair glared at the blue hair, "I trust you are all ok?" he stated. Yoruichi and soifon nodded, while byakuya and serenity went to the young man being held up, "How are you?" she asked. The young man pulled his cigar from his mourh, "Alive...Jin Kariya is dead...Where is aizen" he states, "He got away" bakuya replies. The group hang their heads in slight regret, "No Matter what..We Will get him" the young man stated. Aizen made his way Chopper where granz stood waiting, "i found something most interesting...it will prove useful in the future" he stated. Aizen nodded with a sly grin, "Doktor...Our Reich will not Fall...Today is setback..Yes but our Der Letzete Reich will Return from the Shadows" he stated, getting in.

* * *

**Present Day**

A figure stirs in his high rise apartment, he looks about twenty but stopped aging long ago, he reaches over and grabs a remote and presses a button. The window shades open letting in the afternoon sun, "thank goodness for Necro Glass" he muttered. Necro glass was created by the inventor Kisuke Urahara to help vampires see the light of day but not be burned by her touch. He shuffles into the bathroom and then to the kitchen, where a young girl sat doing homework she had black hair and violet eyes, "Good Morning Rukia" he yawned. Rukia looked up and laughed, "Its 5pm..mitsuomi...Its evening" she replied. Mitsuomi only smirked and opened the fridge. He grabbed two glass jars with red liquid in them, one had the picture of a cow and the other a pig. He then mixed the two and placed the cup in the microwave. Rukia watched as mitsuomi gulped down the warmed red liquid and let a slight hiss, licking his exposed fangs but for rukia this was a common occurence. Rukia has lived among vampires her whole life, her adopted mother was one, as is her brothers, "brother...do you have work tonight?" she asked, "Yep...Shuuhei and Renji will be there too" he replied. Mitsuomi owned and operated the only 24hr custom car and repair shop, he had human workers during the day and vampire workers at night.

Mitsuomi looked at rukia college homework puzzled, "boy..rukia you sure are smart...back in my day this stuff was way over my head but I'm learning" he smiled. Ruka smirked slightly, "after i'm finish...I'm hitting the club..alrite" she stated, "Sure but be home before midnight..sister" he replied. Mitsuomi went back to get dressed work, a pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a button nany blue workshirt. While rukia finished her homework. The sun set and the night came and mitsuomi exited an elevator to the parking garage. Mitsuomi hopped into a Black Chevy Silverado on dueces and sped off into the night, rukia started to get ready for her night of clubbing. Mitsuomi arrived at a large garage and parked but headed across the street to a small pastry shop. An older woman with white hair sat at the counter as mitsuomi walked in, "Hello..stranger" she chuckled. Mitsuomi smiled taking a seat, "hello..granny oren" he stated, kissing her cheek. Oren reached over for a small plate of strawberry cake treats, "here ya go" she stated. Mitsuomi ate several as oren watched, "you kow mitsuomi..you vamps are something...eternally young and beautiful...while im an old prune" she mused. Mitsuomi took her hand, "you're wrong..to me you are the beautiful one...i wont get to age gracefully...thanks for the treat" he smiled, kissing her cheek again. Mitsuomi left oren's place and headed inside his shop, seeing several people working. The roar of an engine caught his attention, he saw a young man with red hair and tattoos revving the engine of a cherry red 1969 mustang. The sound was music to his ears, "Yo...Renji!" he shouted. Renji looked up and waved, "wassup boss" he shouted back, "so...almost done?" mitsuomi asked, "Almost..just gotta get the timing right and Shuuhei's painting the hood and fenders" he replied. Mitsuomi nodded and looked in the paint booth to see a young guy with spiky hair and the number sixty nine tatted on his face, "Yo..Shuuhei" he said, tapping on the glass. Shuuhei looked up and waved back, "nice..." mitsuomi smiled, "Hey...boss somebody is waiting for you in the office...a chick" renji grinned.

Mitsuomi smirked and headed to his office, inside a young woman with short black hair in front and two long braids in back wrapped in white, she wore black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket and boots with two inch heels. The door opened and mitsuomi leaned on the door frame, "Hello...Soifon...been awhile" he smirked. Soifon turned a glaring smirk, "Hello...Mitsuomi...yea...its been two years" she replied. Mitsuomi closed the door, not taking his eyes of her, "Sexy as always...care for a drink" he smirked, "sure" she replied. Mitsuomi reached in the mini fridge, grabbing a glass jar of blood, "sorry its cold...need to warm it" he stated, warming a mug full. Soifon grabbed the mug and took a sip but made a face and placed it on the table, "Ugh...So what I heard was true...You don't drink human blood anymore?" she asked. Mitsuomi sat in his chair, "yea..gave it up" he stated. Soifon looked at him, "he was a horsemen...why" she thought, "Don't you miss it...the warm taste...the ecstacy of the bite...the moan of the victim..mmm..its like bliss" she smirked, licking her fangs. Mitsuomi stared with his eyes slightly glowing at the mug, grabbing it and drinking it down, "Everyday...but I made promise and I intend to keep it" he sighed, "Promise?" she asked, "It personal...thats all...Now what do you want?" he asked. Soifon looked him in the eye, "Byakuya wants to see you" she stated and went on to discuss several things with him.

Rukia sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair and finishing her outfit, dark blue jeans and a red chappy screen print tee, she saw a photo and smiled. The photo had her real mother Hisana, whom she looked just like, a beautiful woman with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a kimono and her brothers mitsuomi and byakuya, "I miss you both mom and mother" she whispered, she headed down to the parking garage and got in her red mini cooper and headed to the biggest club in town. She arrived twenty minutes later to Club Haineko owned by Rangiku Matsumoto, she got her stamp and vip bracelet and headed inside. The club was bumping with the lastest dance mix and was packed, people were grinding on the dance floor and partying their hearts out. Rukia made way to the vip section, when she spotted a guy with white hair and teal eyes at the bar serving drinks, "Hey Toshiro...whats up" she said. Toshiro only smirked, "not much..the usual?" he replied. Toshiro handed her a apple martini, even though she was underage at this club, she could drink no problem, rukia smiled and headed upstairs. The Vip section was less crowded and rukia made herself comfortable, she scanned the club for a potential party buddy but there was another darker reason. She spotted a guy on the dance floor dressed in a white outfit and a hood, he an eye patch on his left eye and she knew, "thats him...no doubt" she thought, heading back down. Rukia didn't know it but she was being watched, because at the bar sat a beautiful strawberry blonde in a tight black mini skirt and top, "toshie..hand me my phone" she asked. Toshiro glared handing her the phone, "Geez say my name right rangiku" he spat. Rangiku blew him a kiss and headed to the rear of the club texting a person, "you better get here soon" she thought.

Rukia found the guy she was looking for and the two started dancing and hanging out for about an hour, "So sexy..you ready to leave" he grinned, "Sure Nnoitra" rukia giggled, faking her drunkness. Nnoitra led her outside to an alley near the club, rukia whooped and laughed, as he pushed her against the wall, "now sexy...its playtime" he smirked, showing off a litte fang. Rukia smiled rubbing his chest, "are you a vampire?" she asked. Nnoitra grinned wide showing his fangs, "Damn right Baby...you wanna be my toy" he smirked, grabbing her wrist, "Yea..I want you to turn me" she moaned.

***Same time***

Mitsuomi and Soifon sat discussing matters, when his phone beeped, he read the text and stood, "Whats wrong?" soifon asked, "My sister's at Haineko's causing trouble" he stated, grabbing a jacket off the wall. Soifon followed and decided to go with him, "your sister..you mean Lady Shirayuki's adopted daughter?" she asked, as he shifted through traffic. Mitsuomi stopped at a light, "Yea...Serenity adopted rukia after her friend Hisana died at the hands of a killer" he explained, "why would she be causing trouble?" she then asked, "Serenity's death affected her...It affected all of us...now rukia is desperate" he replied. Soifon looked at him, his blue eyes were glowing, a sign of anger, "What does she want?" she asked. Mitsuomi silently growled, "_**She wants to be turned**_...rukia has lived among us all her life...she wants to be like us but Serenity wanted her to have a normal human life and experenices" he explained. Soifon nodded as he weaved through traffic like a pro.

***With Rukia***

Rukia and Nnoitra make out in the alley, she moans softly hoping to get her wish to become undead like her mother Lady Serenity Shirayuki, it had been two years since her death and all she wanted to do is become immortal but her brothers refused, so she trolled club after club hoping for a young vampire to make her wish reality. Nnoitra was reaching his limit, he was ready to rip her throat out and lap up her succulent nectar, he extended his fangs ready for the bite. Nnoritra stopped just inches from her neck, when he felt this sinster aura and looked to see two people staring at him, "What the fuck you want!" he shouted. The man in the group stared a hole in him, "_**Let the girl go**_" he growled. Nnoitra threw rukia to the ground and pulled out a tech 9, "Bye bye Motherfucker" he grinned. The man walked forward as nnoitra fired, he caught all the bullets in a flash and dropped them to the ground in a heap. Nnoitra's eyes widen and took off running, the man caught him knocking to ground, he grabbed his right hand growling, "_**You dare touch her...I see you again..this will the least of your worries**_" he stated, crushing nnoitra's wrist. The sound of bones breaking echoed in the alley and with a quick jerk, the man ripped nnoitra's hand off to the elbow, he screamed writhing in pain, as the blood pooled, he got up and took off into the night.

Rukia got to her feet as the man appoarched, his blue eyes glowing in the dark, "_**What do you think you're doing?**_" he questioned, "Its none of your concern brother" she spat. Mitsuomi grabbed her by the collar, "_**You disgrace your mother with this**_...she wanted to live a human life" he stated, glaring. Rukia slapped him in the face, "I don't want a human life anymore...brother make me a vampire" she cried. Mitsuomi was seething, "You know...I don't drink human blood anymore" he replied, "then let Nii-sama do it" she stated, "Byakuya won't do it either..he loved Serenity" mitsuomi replied. Rukia started to leave but Mitsuomi grabbed her wrist, "Wait...rukia listen...I'll make you a deal...Two years..give your human life two more years...finish college...If you still feel this way...then on your 21st birthday...I will turn you" he stated, the last part hestaintly. Rukia stopped and stood silent, "Promise?" she whispered, "Yes..." he repiled. Rukia turned and embraced her brother, "thank you" she mumbled in his chest. Soifon stood puzzled, "a guy like him...bowled over by a little girl" she thought.

The trio headed back into Haineko's to Rangiku's office, "thanks for calling me rangiku" he smiled, "No problem mitsuomi...maybe...you can repay me...somehow" rangiku giggled, licking her lips. Rukia and Toshiro glared, as mitsuomi inched closer with a toothy smile on his face but was stopped by Soifon, "No time...We have a meeting" she scolded, rukia and toshiro laughed. Mitsuomi growled like a wolf but relented, "**Fine**...another time Rangiku" he whined. Rangiku folded her arms over her ample chest, "Ok...I guess..I'll have to find another person to satisfy my urges" she pouted, heading back to the club floor. Mitsuomi, Rukia and Soifon left the club and headed back to their apartment except for Soifon, who headed to Byakuya's. Rukia and mitsuomi got dressed to see byakuya, she wore a black and white dress with a long sleeve shirt and mitsuomi wore a black Armani suit with a purple shirt, black tie and vest. They headed to the parking garage and instead of his truck, they climbed into a 2012 white Chevy Camaro SS and headed into the night. The ride was silent between them, "Rukia...what do you know of the vampire hierarchy?" he asked, "Well...Mother told me..that there is a King" she replied. Mitsuomi stopped at a red light, "Yep...every vampire...even that punk tonight...owe their eternal live to our King...His name Genryusai Yamamoto...Its said he's over 5000yrs old...the first immortal..." he explained. He shifted through the gears passing several cars, "Is their a queen?" she asked, playing with the radio, "Nah...but he has three children...They were turned by him and are known as the elders...most of us can trace our vampire lineage to them...The first is Prince Shunsui Kyoraku..he's a notorious womanizer and is said to have a harem...of about a hundred strong" he stated. Rukia gasped slightly, "100..are you serious?" she gasped, "Yep...Next is Prince Jyushiro Ukitake...he's like the perfect dad...kind...loving...all around nice...Lastly...Princess Retsu Unohana...also very kind...she's sometimes is reffered to as the All mother...Serenity was actually turned by her" he stated. Rukia's eyes lit up hearing this, "really...So what rank was mother?" she asked, "Serenity was a Methuselah...what that means is she was high ranked...they have lived for centuries...their powers are very special and quite unique...Some can even go out during the day...Below them are the Magus...Byakuya...Soifon...myself and my comrades and many others...We have unique abilites too but are limited by our ages...We can survive most things but sunlight and a shot through the heart and below us are the normal vampire you see...until they awaken their powers" he added. Rukia was astonished by this infomation, she never knew the hierachy was like this, after driving for another thirty minutes. They arrived at a huge office building and parked in the garage.

The elevator dinged on the 30th floor of the building, mitsuomi and rukia walked the long hall to the office. The door opened revealing a huge office and inside sat Byakuya, "Nii-sama..." rukia said, bowing. Byakuya rose from his desk and hugged rukia, "Yo...Bro" mitsuomi waved, byakuya glared, motioning to the four sofas near his desk. Mitsuomi and Byakuya were brothers in terms of they shared the same Sire but were opposites. Mitsuomi a party goer and prankster but byakuya was rule oriented and serious. Mitsuomi and Rukia sat on one the sofa, when Soifon entered, "Your three comrades will be arriving shortly" she stated. Mitsuomi nodded and rukia was confused, "brother what does she mean comrades?" she asked, "What she means is us...cutie" a voice echoed. They turned to see a man with electric blue hair and was dressed like mitsuomi except having a blue shirt instead. The man sneered as mitsuomi glared, "Grimmjow" he uttered, "Yo...its been what...ten years" grimmjow grinned. Mitsuomi continued to glare as grimmjow stared at rukia, "So..she's...serenity's little human...looks tasty" he smiled, showing his fangs. Mitsuomi growled blocking rukia, "Watch what you say..._**Kitty**_" he uttered. Mitsuomi got up and got face to face with grimmjow, their eyes glowing, "_**Think you can beat me...you're weak now...i heard you only drink animal blood**_" he grinned, "_**think so huh...Care to Try your luck**_" mitsuomi hissed. Soifon was about to step in, "Stop it you two...Let it go" a voice stated with calmness, the two turned to see. A young woman with blond hair and emerald eyes, she was dressed similar but with a black skirt and golden shirt, "Tia..." mitsuomi replied, calming down. Tia walked past them to Rukia, "Its a pleasure to meet you Rukia...I am Tia Halibel...I fought with your brothers during the war" she explained, as they shook hand.

Mitsuomi and Grimmjow continued to glaring and growling, "_**another time**_" mitsuomi uttered, "_**Likewise**_" grimmjow hissed. Three of the four horseman sat waiting for their fourth, "brother...what war?" rukia asked, mitsuomi looked and sighed, "it took place during WWII...two high ranked vampires caused a great deal of trouble...Tia...Grimmjow and myself fought in a group with one other" he explained. The door opened again revealing a young man with black hair and piercing green eyes and he had a green shirt with his black suit, "Bout Fucking time Strife" grimmjow scoffed. Strife glared at grimmjow, "Fury...Death...a pleasure...War...disgraceful as always" he stated. Byakuya cleared his throat, "Now that you all here we can begin" he stated stoicly. Ulquiorra sat down and the meeting began, "why did you call all of us here?" asked tia. Byakuya looks at her, "It started ten days ago...I sent a team to Brazil to investgate a hunch..my men found a lab...inside they found Crisalix" he explained. Rukia watched their demeanor, as they seemed angry hearing that name, "What are Crisa..lix?" she asked. Soifon gglanced rukia's way, "During WWII the two vampires experimented and created the Crisalix...these vampire are like the plague...spreading like cancer...anyone bitten by them...human or vampire becomes a Crisalix" she explained. Soifon then brought up a video screen, "this was taken by security footage" she added. The video showed byakuya's team going in and finding the Crisalix infected scientists and staff and killing all them but then it cuts to a pantherlike figure ripping through the team like paper. Rukia looked away seeing the massacre. Mitsuomi shifts in his seat, "Soifon..that thing...what killed those men?" he asked, "keep watching" she replies. The video then cuts again, now to a man with one arm and wearing an SS officer uniform, he has slicked back brown hair, the panther creature bows and vanishes. The group regonizes the man instantly, "_**Aizen**_" Tia growls, "So..he's back" she adds. Byakuya places his hands under his chin, "Yes and it seems he has continued his research and created more Crisalix" he replied. Grimmjow snorted, "Big deal...we kicked his ass before" he grinned. Ulquiorra glared at grimmjow, "Its not that simple...We don't have enough info to move" he stated. Rukia looked at mitsuomi, who had amazing stayed quiet, "brother...whats your take?" she whispered. Mitsuomi sighed reaching in his pocket, pulling a pack of menthols and lit one, "what do the elders want us to do?" he asked. Byakuya leaned back, "Their orders are simple...Kill the Crisalix and Aizen" byakuya replied, "How do we find Aizen?" tia asked. Soifon handed each of them a report, "this all the info we have on aizen possible whereabouts...but he could already be in the city...I have my men keeping an eye out" she stated.

Mitsuomi stood from his seat, "Alrite...Byakuya...Soifon...I'll keep my ears to the street...Tia...Ulquiorra...you're welcomed to stay at my place for the time being...Grimmjow...go suck a dick" he stated, heading to the door. Grimmjow growled from his seat ready to pounce but stops when a black chain wraps around his neck. Rukia gasped seeing where the chain came from. Mitsuomi stood at the door a black chain extending from his right hand, "A word of advice...before you call me weak...know your own weakness" he smirked, as the chain vanished and he left. The others conversed and rukia stayed to talk with byakuya, Grimmjow growled leaving the elevator, he jumped in his blue viper and dialed a number. The line connected, "Hello" a voice said, "they're all here...they suspect you're in town" he uttered, "Good...The truck will arrive soon...you may begin when it arrives" the voice stated. Grimmjow's smile widens, "Ja...Herr Aizen" he grinned, "Now...they will pay...I'll show them...especially you mitsuomi...my new powers" he thought. The person on the other end of the line sat in the bedroom of his large estate, as a young girl gave him a blowjob, "Excellent..Loly" he smiled, the girl went faster deep throating him, "Soon...I'll destory the hierachry and become king" he thought, shooting his load into Loly's mouth. Loly gulped down his seed moaning, "Lord Aizen..drink" she asked, offering her neck. Aizen took her in his one arm, digging his fangs into neck. Loly moaned loudly as aizen drank her nectar. Loly fell to the ground sighing in ecstasy, as her juices dripped from her pussy. Aizen stood licking his fangs and headed to the shower.

Mitsuomi walked through the hall from Byakuya's office, when he spotted a familar face, "Hello mitsuomi" the person greeted, "Yoruichi...when did get back?" he smiled. Yoruichi stood next to the elevator, she wore a black dress over her carmel skin, her golden eyes shining, "Today...I see byakuya told you about aizen?" she asked, mitsuomi nodded. The pair headed to her office on the 25th floor, the office was slightly smaller than byakuya's office but it had a shower and bed in it. Yoruichi stared at mitsuomi, "I have a gift from kisuke" she said, placing a case on the desk. Mitsuomi opened the case and saw a huge black and red revoler, "Its a Taurus Raging Bull" he commented, "Yep but kisuke had it modifed...its the 454 model..It fires the 454 Casull and has the ten inch barrel" she smiled. Mitsuomi whistled holding the gun, "tell him thanks...I needed a new gun" he smirked. Yoruichi grinned, "changing the subject...are you still not drinking human blood?" she asked, the smile quickly left his face, "yea..its been two years" he replied low. Mitsuomi sat quiet, "I made Serenity a promise...But its hard...everyday...I have to maintain..." he stated. Yoruichi flicked her hair, "I know you...you miss the taste...the sweetness" she said, licking her lips. Mitsuomi face started to turn slightly red, "Yea...seeing Soifon...set me off...Even Rangiku offered...It wound me up even more...You know...it takes everything got not to sink my fangs into a girl and bathe in her blood" he said, with a heavy sigh. Yoruichi got up from her desk and wrapped her arm around his neck, "You know..I can relieve you of some that stress...We were always great fuck buddies" she whispered, seductively into his ear. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as yoruichi sat in his lap kissing him, their tongues fight for dominace. Yoruichi took his hand and led to the bed in her office, she pushed him down onto the bed, "undress me" she commanded. Mitsuomi unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, she pushed him on his back straddling him, "its been ages since we..." she smirked, mitsuomi leaned up kissing her again.

(**Song playing..Lick by Joi**)

Yoruichi tore open his shirt exposing his chest, licking and running her fangs over his chisled scar ridden chest and abs, mitsuomi felt his erection rising, as yourichi made her way down his chest. Yoruichi unbuckled his pants and exposed his ten inch member, "he's healthy...let me taste him" she grinned, taking the member into her mouth. Mitsuomi let out a hiss as yoruichi sucked and jacked him off, she continued the oral assualt rubbing her clit. Mitsuomi started to feel his stress leaving but yoruichi stopped abruptly and climbed to the head of the bed, "Don't cum yet...Now you owe me some service" she moaned. Mitsuomu pulled his boots and pants and layed flat, pulling off yoruichi's wet pink panties and exposed her shaved dripping wet womanhood. He grinned wide diving in, running his elongated tongue over her clit and pussy. Yoruichi hissed and moaned, fondling her breasts and licking her harden nipples, "Faster" she hissed. Mitsuomi obliged rubbing her clit faster and quicken his assault of her sopping wet pussy. Yoruichi felt her orgasm building and building as mitsuomi ate her out. She arched her back letting out a huge moan, cumming in his mouth, she panted heavily moaning. Mitsuomi gulped down her cum as he made his way back up her body, "my turn" he playful hissed, driving his manhood inside her. Yoruichi screamed in ecstasy feeling every inch. Yoruichi moaned louder and louder as mitsuomi pumped faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck, her moans became muffled as their tongues did battle. Mitsuomi pulled out and got on his back and yoruichi climbed on top and came a second time coating his privates in her juices, "mmm..Harder.." she screamed. The sounds of flesh slapping and moaning filled the office. Mitsuomi felt his limit approaching, "I'm about to..." he grunted, "Its fine Cum inside me" she moaned, bouncing on his member. Mitsuomi hissed and grunted, shooting his seed inside yoruichi filling her up. Yoruichi collasped on his chest panting, "As always...you are truly amazing" she moaned, kissing him again. She slid off him to bed, as his and her cum dripped out of her pussy, mitsuomi felt relief as he layed there. (**song ends**)

Grimmjow sat in his viper as a delivery truck pulled into the garage, "bout time" he grinned, getting out. The truck backed up towards door leading into the building and a man got out, "are they ready?" grimmjow asked, "Yes...they are hungry too" he replied. Grimmjow grinned wider as the man unlocked the back door, "Head to the power room and cut the power...I'll let them out" he ordered. The man saluted and went to the power room, at that moment two security guards walked up, "excuse me...what's in there?" one asked, "I'll show you" grimmjow smirked, opening the doors. The guards looked in to see a dozen glowing red eyes and before they could act, one creature dove out and latched onto one of the guard's throat. The guard screamed as two more dove on him and started to devour him, blood and guts flew everywhere. The other tried to run but several more creatures caught her and started to rip her apart, intrails and blood dripped from the creatures mouths. The creatures looked human but were pale white with pointed ears and two rows of jagged teeth and ripped clothes, after eating the guards. The creatures ran on all fours into the building for more prey, "geez..those Crisalix are voracious" grimmjow thought, following them.

***Same time***

Mitsuomi came out of yoruichi's shower drying himself, "want another round" yoruichi asked, playfully. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, mitsuomi grabbed his pants and boots, "another time..I need to take Rukia home" he replied, kissing her. The lights in the office suddenly went off, "thats odd" she thought, "they're out in the hall too" mitsuomi stated, looking down the hall. Yoruichi went to her desk and grabbed her office phone, "Its dead...no dial tone" she said, looking for her cell. Mitsuomi slipped on his shirt, "that is odd but where's the emergency power?" he asked, yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly her phone rang, "Hello...wait...slow..down...hold on I'll put you on speaker" she anwsered and turned on the speaker, "Lady Yoruichi...We have a major problem...we're under attack by Crisalix!" soifon shouted. Mitsuomi and Yoruichi's eyes widen, "Soifon..how did this happen?!" shouted yoruichi, "We don't know but the cameras picked them up rushing into the building before the power went out" soifon explained. Mitsuomi grabbed his phone and dialed rukia's number, while yoruichi and soifon continued to talk, "Brother...whats going on?...Nii-sama and Ms Soifon are in a panic" she asked, with fear in her voice. Mitsuomi silent sighed, "We're under attack...just stay calm...i'll come get you soon...now give byakuya the phone" he stated. The line stayed silent, "Hello...brother" a voice replied, "What's the sit-rep?" mitsuomi asked, "At present...soifon..rukia...tia...uqluiorra and myself are in my office...grimmjow is unaccounted for" byakuya stated, "Alrite...bro...we must protect rukia...yoruichi and I are in her office...we'll try to make it up to you...how many are in the building besides us?" he asked, "ten security guards" he replied. Mitsuomi looked around, "Alrite...get Soifon to lock down the buliding and barricade your office" he stated, "Alrite...be careful" byakuya stated, hanging up. Mitsuomi pocketed his phone and went to grab his new toy, slipping several round into his pocket and the gun in pants, "yoruichi...you have any other weapons?" he asked, yoruichi smirked pressing a button under her desk. A wall opened revealing a variety of guns, "pick your poison" she smiled. Mitsuomi walked to the wall of death and looked them over, "I'll take this on..the Colt M4A1" he smiled, grabbing several clips, "Whats the plan?" she asked. Mitsuomi loaded the clip and tied the strap on the rifle, "I'll head downstairs and try to get the power back on and look for Grimmjow...you head upstairs to byakuya's office..and look for the security guards..." he explained, "Be careful...who knows how strong these new Crisalix are" she said, mitsuomi smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yoruichi made her way to the gun wall, grabbing a Glock18 and several clips, "alrite..time to get going" she thought.

Mitsuomi walked the hall quietly arriving at the elevator, he used his strength to pry open the door to the empty shaft, he peered down the dark shaft, "no time like present" he thought. Mitsuomi lept down the shaft, falling almost twenty five flights, he landed with a thud on the first floor. Mitsuomi pryed the doors open and skillfully traversed the dark halls, he could hear the sounds of flesh ripping and dying moans, he peered down a hall leading to the parking garage. The sight would've turned a normal person's stomach, he saw four Crisalix devouring a guard alive, one had its head buried in her guts, tearing out her intestines. Another had tore off her right breast and the other two were gnawing on her severed arms. They had scratches which meant, she went down fighting. Mitsuomi entered the hall and let out a loud hiss getting their attention, the Crisalix turned to him growling, "_**Come on**_" he smiled, showing his fangs. The four Crisalix charged him on all fours, mitsuomi unloaded on them emptying the whole cilp. Several bullets found their mark with headshots killing three and he grabbed the fourth, slamming its head into the wall with enough force killing it. He loaded another clip walking to the dying guard. She gurgled blood and tried to talk but he knew it was too late. If he let her live she would become like them, "Sorry" whispered, putting a single bullet in her head. Mitsuomi headed into the garage and found the truck that brought them and the remains of two guards, he looked for evidence but found none, he then spotted Grimmjow's viper but it was empty, "Where the fuck are you?" he thought.

***With Yoruichi***

Yoruichi went upstairs searching room by room, "how did those things get in?" she thought, arriving on the next floor. She neared an office door and heard a growl behind her, she turned to see two Crisalix. The crisalix charged her but yoruichi leaped up dodging them and she fired four shots, blowing their brains out, "i'll need to be stealthy...who knows how many are here" she thought. She found a ventilation shaft but it was small, "well..." she thought, as her eyes glowed and with a puff of smoke, a black cat appeared amongst the clothes. The cat climbed up the wall and into the vent, "This will take me to byakuya" she thought traversing the vent.

***With Rukia***

Rukia sat in Byakuya's office around her, Tia and others were taking steps to barricade the door, the room was dark but she had a flashlight, "I'm really scared but I know my brothers will protect me" she thought. Soifon was at byakuya's desk on the computer trying to finish locking down the building, after several minutes the computer beeped and she was successful. Tia sat down next to Rukia, "are you alrite?" she asked, "A little scared but dealing" rukia replied, "Your brother will stop them" uqluiorra stated. Tia patted rukia's shoulder "he's right...mitsuomi protects his family like a Demon" tia assured. Rukia nodded understanding, when a vent fell from the wall and a black cat lept from it. The others watched as the cat jumped into rukia's lap purring, "Ms Yoruichi?" she asked, "you're right...good job" the cat said, with a man's voice. Yoruichi jumped off of rukia and went behind the desk and with a puff of smoke, a naked Yoruichi appeared. Soifon blushed and Byakuya glared, grabbing some clothes from a closet. He handed her a pair of man's pants and shirt and she slipped them on, "Lady Yoruichi...where's mitsuomi?" asked soifon. Yoruichi clears her throat, "The situation is bad but not lost...mitsuomi is on his way to the power room and from there..he would come back up here...but on my way up here...I found Crisalix on the higher floors" she explained. The others murmured to each other, "How...they're not that smart" soifon commented, "Thats true...but maybe someone is controlling them" yoruichi added, "I see...it seems we may have a mole" stated byakuya.

***With Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi made his way through the garage towards the power transformer, he saw a person standing next the transformer cage, "he must be human...if he hasn't sensed me" he thought, inching closer. The man stood oblivious to mitsuomi presence, when he felt a gun to his back, "_**Don't move**_" a voice hissed. The man turned to see glowing blue eyes and a fanged smile, "Please don't kill me...I just work for them" he uttered. Mitsuomi lowered his weapon and the man grinned and pulled out a glock and shot mitsuomi in the head. Mitsuomi fell to the ground in a heap, "Too bad sucka" he smirked, "_**Sucka..huh?...No...my friend...you are the sucka**_" a voice, growled in the dark. The man turned to a hand around his neck, "_**You know..i'm curious...what did think you would accomplish?**_" mitsuomi growled. The man watched in horror as the bullet came out of mitsuomi's head and the wound healed. Mitsuomi was about to kill the man when a Crisalix jumped on his back. Mitsuomi dropped the guy, his rifle and grabbed the Crisalix's jaws to keep it from biting him. Mitsuomi struggled to get free, ramming it into the wall cracking it but the beast wouldn't let go, he saw another charging him. He rammed the Crisalix into the transformer electrifying it and held off the other with his boots, he grabbed his revolver and fired a shot and blew the other crisalix's head clean off. Mitsuomi shrugged off the dead crisalix as smoke came of his body, "Shit..that did it..the transformer fried" he thought. Mitsuomi looked for the man but he was long gone, he grabbed his phone and picked up his rifle. Mitsuomi dialed Rukia's phone and the line connected, "Hello" she anwsered, "Its me..put me on speaker" he asked. Rukia turned on her speaker, "Ok brother" she replied, "Guys...bad news..I destroyed the transformer...killing a crisalix...I found where they entered but no signs of grimmjow...I had a witness but he vanished...he drove the truck in and cut the power" he explained, "Mitsuomi..its Tia...how many crisalix have you encountered?...Yoruichi killed two on the 13th floor" she asked. Mitsuomi shifted the phone, "I've killed six...I'll sweep the building back up to you and try to find grimmjow...Later" he said, hanging up. Mitsuomi pocketed his phone and checked his ammo situation, "only two full clips and a half one...I'd better be on the mark with my shots" he thought.

Mitsuomi sweeped floor by floor following the smell of blood and encounterd another crisalix but he dealt it a quick death but used another clip. He arrived on the 15th floor which had a large glass windows with a terrace and a row of elevators and saw the person he was looking for. Grimmjow stood in front of the elevators, "Took you long enough" he smirked. Mitsuomi glared at him, "where have..you've been?...we're under attack by Crisalix" he stated, "I know...Who do think let them in?" grimmjow grinned. Mitsuomi's eyes widen and then narrowed, "You didn't" he hissed. Grimmjow and mitsuomi glare at each other, "Why...you Fucking Bastard!" mitsuomi snarled. Grimmjow was about to anwser, when the elevator dinged and the driver appeared. Grimmjow smirked, "you wanna know why?" he grinned, "Grimmjow..its him.." the driver stated, staring and pointing. Grimmjow inched behind the driver, "This is why" he hissed, driving his left hand through the drivers's chest. The driver screamed gurgling blood, as grimmjow pulled out his still beating heart and he fell to the ground. Mitsuomi growled as grimmjow ate the heart whole, "this human thought of us as comrades..." he smirked, "Don't you see human don't fear us anymore...So..I showed him...his place in the food chain" he smirked, licking the blood of his hand. Mitsuomi pointed his rifle at grimmjow, "When I said...go suck a dick...I didn't mean Aizen" he spat, "Funny...but he will King soon...So I'd be at his feet rather than suffer his wrath" grimmjow shot back. Grimmjow placed a finger on his chin, "You Know...the last time we met was in Afghanistan...It been ten years" grimmow stated, "So what of it" mitsuomi spat. Grimmjow placed his hands you in his pockets smiling, "Ten years...it just two little words but for you its been hard to live through...You were considered one of the strongest Maguss during the war but...now look at you...playing babysitter to a lowly human" he grinned. Mitsuomi's eye flickered in anger, "She's Lady Shirayuki's daughter show some respect" he growled. Grimmjow started to laugh, "Respect!...She's human...they're beneath us...they're cattle...food for us" he stated, licking his fangs. Mitsuomi's eyes started to glow, "_**So you drank Aizen's Koolaid...You actually believe his Vampire superiority rants**_" he shot back. Grimmjow reachedinto his pocket, "He's right...we're superior in everyway...and now..I'm superior to even you" he grinned, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. Mitsuomi watched as grimmjow injected himself, his muscles flexed and ripped his sleeves, "Now...I'll show you my new power" he hissed. Mitsuomi fires several shots but grimmjow dodged each one in a flash. Grimmjow ran up the wall as mitsuomi fire another shot, "Mitsuomi before you even think of dealing with me...maybe you should deal with them" he laughed. Mitsuomi saw four Crisalix dropped around him and the remaining seven guards surround him, all now crisalix.

(**Name of the Game...The Crystal Method**)

Mitsuomi pointed his rifle, pulling the trigger only a click, "hmm" he grinned with a raised eyebrow, tossing the rifle to the crisalix. The Crisalix guard caught the rifle, "_**Huh?**_" it hissed as its head was blown off by mitsuomi's raging bull. The Crisalix behind him roared charging him, "not today" he smirked, leaping up and backflipping over them firing four head shots. Mitsuomi skipped backwards reloading as he kept firing and dodging, the crisalix were slow compared to him, "I better mop up" he thought. Mitsuomi ran up a the glass wall and somersaulted killing the several more crisalix, as he landed. Mitsuomi extended a black chain from his left hand grabbing the last crisalix, "Heel!...Shiva...Heel!" he shouted, slamming the crisalix. He then threw it into the air and fired one shot blowing him to pieces. Mitsuomi looked around, when something buzzed by him in a flash and he felt a tug, his eyes widen to see his left arm tore off to the elbow, "What the hell?" he thought, when a searing pain erupted from his back. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi looked over his shoulder to see a claw mark dug into his back and turned to a set of jaws inches from his face. Mitsuomi guarded with his stump and his gun as he was pounced on by a pantherlike beast. Mitsuomi used all his strength to keep the beast at bay, it had white slick skin with black claws and a blue mane of hair. The beast roared inching closer to mitsuomi's head, "damn..this thing is strong" he thought, as the beast raised it claw. Mitsuomi used his stump to block the swipe and tried firing a shot but the beast dodged, landing in front of the elevator. The beast had a sinister grin, "_**So How do you like my new powers...Mitsuomi**_" it hissed. Mitsuomi got to his feet blood dripping from his wounds, "That voice...Grimmjow...So It was you?..." he growled. Grimmjow let out a guttral laugh, "_**that was a test run...and today is just a prelude to your deaths...Aizen will desimate the elders and the king**_" he howled. Mitsuomi hissed, "Not on my watch" he growled, firing several shots but grimmjow dodged each one. Mitsuomi kicked out the spent bullets and threw the gun into the air and then the bullets, he caught the gun and bullets landed in the cylinder. Mitsuomi pointed the gun at grimmjow, "We may have served together once...but _**No More...Today's the Day...You Die!**_" he shouted, charging him.

***Same time***

Rukia and the others were getting anxious, "Nii-sama do you think its safe?" rukia asked, "I'm not sure but they haven't reached us..yet" byakuya replied. Uqluiorra got up from his seat and headed for the door, "Ms Rukia please cover your ears" he stated, as his eyes started to glow. Tia covered rukia's ears, as he let out a high pitched scream. The scream cracked several windows, "What did you see?" asked Soifon, "The crisalix are dead but Death is fighting that panther creature from the lab on the 15th floor" he stated. The others gasped, "How did that thing get here?" questioned yoruichi, "Is my brother ok?" rukia asked panicked. Uqluiorra sighed, "At present his left arm is gone but he is holding his own" he replied. Rukia started to cry as tia hugged her. Yoruichi got to her feet, "We need to go help him" she stated, "We can't...to get to the 15th floor..we'll have to head down to the tenth and come back up" byakuya stated. Yoruichi started to growl, "_**I'm not leaving him**_" she hissed, "Nii-sama please" rukia squeaked, "Alrite for you...Sister but only Soifon and I will go...the rest will take you out of here" he said, grabbing a sword off the wall. Yoruichi and the others nodded and the group headed to the fire stairs.

***With Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi and Grimmjow charge each other, mitsuomi fires two shots leaping over grimmjow's claws. Grimmjow runs up the wall springing back at mitsuomi but he dodges, as grimmjow cracks the ground. Grimmjow fires spikes from his claws as mitsuomi sprints towards him. Mitsuomi closes in catching grimmjow with kick sending him into the ceiling. Mitsuomi reloads and fires upward as Grimmjow falls towards him, he spins several time getting more velocity and collides with mitsuomi crashing them through the floors below. Mitsuomi slammed into the floor with grimmjow on him but he kicked grimmjow off. Grimmjow charged but mitsuomi jumped up and slammed them through another floor.

***Same time***

Rukia and the others made it to the tenth floor, when the ceiling cracked and two figure crashed into the ground. The others took their stances as the smoke cleared. A pantherlike beast stood over mitsuomi his claws dug into mitsuomi's shoulders, "Brother!" rukia shouted. The beast turned grinning, "_**Ohh look the human came to watch her brother be torn to bits**_" it hissed. Tia and Byakuya got in front of Rukia, "Get away..its Grimmjow" mitsuomi grunted. Grimmjow retracted his claws reverting into a half human and half panther creature, "_**Guilty..**_." he hissed. The others gasped, "War...I knew you were low but this surprising" ulquiorra commented. Grimmjow turned to them, "_**Big deal...Aizen will soon have it all and i'll have the power to rival a Methuselah..better yet the Elders**_" he laughed insanely. Byakuya drew his sword and Soifon manifested two gauntlets with stingers on her hands, Yoruichi's hands turned to claws. Ulquiorra created a green spear and Tia manifested a huge bladed sword, "_**So**_ _**eager to Die...But..I'll start with that Tasty Human!...**_" he snarled. Grimmjow charged forward but was stopped, when someone grabbed his tail, "_**Forgot Someone**_" mitsuomi hissed, pulling grimmjow and slamming him to the ground. Grimmjow growled turning back into his panther form and jerked his tail flinging mitsuomi out the glass window. The glass shattered in slow motion as rukia's eyes widen, "Brother!" she screamed, as he fell outside. Yoruichi was about to jump and catch him but Grimmjow blocked her path, "_**Move**_" she hissed, her eyes glowing, "_**You're**_ _**all my prey**_" grimmjow hissed. The other were about to step in, when several black chains erupted though the glass grabbing Grimmjow and pulling him outside. Grimmjow looked to see mitsuomi falling with black chains sprouted from his severed arm, "Damn him" he thought. Mitsuomi pulled grimmjow closer, wrapping the chains around his body as they fell, "_**You're mine**_" mitsuomi hissed, his eyes were black with glowing blue pupils. Mitsuomi was on top ready to slam grimmjow into the fast approaching pavement. Grimmjow reverted to his half form, "_**I'll send you to Hell!**_" he howled, ready to drive his hand hand into mitsuomi's chest, "_**Not if i send you First!**_" mitsuomi shouted, raising his right hand. Grimmjow watched shocked as a black Etheral scythe appeared and sliced off his left arm to the shoulder, grimmjow screeched in pain. Mitsuomi extended his chains and spun slamming grimmjow and him into the ground creating two craters.

Grimmjow climbed slowly out of his crater, he had reverted to his human form. Grimmjow hissed and growled, "How?...He was weak...How could he damage me this much" he thought, when a black Bmw pulled up and a woman dressed like a goth lolita with purple hair got out, "Grimmjow...Come on Lord Aizen sent me!" she shouted, helping him to his feet. Rukia and the others had reached them, when the car sped off, "damn..we missed him" hissed Tia. The car raced through the streets, "damn...good timing Cirucci" grimmjow said from the backseat. Cirucci shifted through traffic to an Estate on the other side of town, she pulled into a garage and helped grimmjow out. The two walked slowly as they entered and headed to an underground room, "Ahh you've returned" a voice smoothly said. Grimmjow looked up to see Aizen smiling at him, "Herr Aizen...I" he started to say, "It Alrite you did well...Cirucci take him upstairs and get him healed...Oh and Grimmjow...Next time you may get to kill a Methuselah" Aizen explained. Grimmjow let out a weak laugh, as he and cirucci headed upstairs. Aizen sat in his chair smiling, "Excellent work Doctor...very soon..It will all come to pass" he smirked. A figure appeared in the shadows, "Ja Mein Herr Aizen" the voice echoes.

*_**Mitsuomi after the fall**_*

Mitsuomi lay motionless in his crater as rukia reaches him, "Brother!...Brother!" she shouts. Mitsuomi slowly opened his eyes, "Sister" he utters. Yoruichi drops to her knees, "You need to drink" she says, cutting her wrist to let him drink. Mitsuomi turns away, "No..I can't...No" he mutters, clawing his way out of the crater. Tia and the other watched the car carrying grimmjow escape, "Damn...I can't believe he would betray us" soifon spat, "Its seems so..but we should focus on the present matters" stated byakuya. Mitsuomi climbed out of the crater with yoruichi and rukia in tow, "Brother...she is right...you need blood to heal yourself" rukia half shouted, "No...Made a promise...Take me home...I'll drink the blood there" he stated, collasping. Rukia, Tia and Yoruichi rushed to his side, "Byakuya...what promise does he mean?" asked uqluiorra, Byakuya looked at his brother, "I do not know but I will find out" he replied. The group took mitsuomi back to his place and rather than trying to head home before sunrise, they decided to stay. The new day dawned and they took to their sleep, tia, yoruichi and soifon took rukia's room. Rukia stayed by her brother's side in his room and ulquiorra and byakuya took the living room, much to byakuya's discomfort.

Mitsuomi slowly stired around 2pm, he sat up to see rukia sound asleep next to him, "waking in the middle of the day is exhausting" he thought. Mitsuomi headed to the kitchen and took out three glass jars. He chugged the first two letting out a hiss. He grabbed the third and popped the top, "So why don't you drink human blood?" a voice uttered. Mitsuomi turned to see Byakuya, "you're awake?" mitsuomi asked. Byakuya nodded sitting at the counter, "your sofa is not to my taste" he stated, mitsuomi snorted and byakuya glared, "sorry" he smirked. Mitsuomi finished the third bottle but his wounds stayed nearly the same, "Well?" byakuya asked, "Well...What?" mitsuomi replied. Byakuya looked him, "If you drank human blood..you would be healed...So Why not drink?" he asked, "I told you..I made a promise" he replied, passing byakuya. Byakuya sighed, "I hate to say this but...The old you would've beaten Grimmjow" he stated. Mitsuomi stopped at the door clenching his fist, "So you're in his camp...thinking I'm weak" he uttered, "No but...you had a tough time today...a few years ago..you would've made short work of them" byakuya commented. Mitsuomi let out a small growl, "Listen Brother...i don't need to explain myself to you" he hissed, "Then tell me brother" a voice said. The brothers turned to see rukia standing in front them, "Rukia" mitsuomi whispered, "Nii-sama is right..why do you not drink?" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed scratching his head, "I made a promise...to Serenity on her deathbed" he repiled, rukia and byakuya gasped, "you promised..Mother?" rukia asked. Mitsuomi nodded, "Brother...Why?" byakuya asked, "I'll tell you but wait till the others wake up" he explained, going back to bed.

*_**Sunset**_*

Mitsuomi sat in his living room, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, when the others arrived. Rukia sat to his left and tia to his right, with yoruichi next to her. Soifon, Byakuya and Ulquiorra sat across from him, "Alrite...the reason..I gave up human blood was because of Serenity but it stems from the night I was turned" he explained. The other looked at each other, "It started December 6th 1918" he stated.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N...FIRST CHAPTER IN THE BOOKS...NEXT ONE PICKS UP FROM THE THIS SPOT...THERE ARE FEW QUOTES CAN YOU GUESS?...**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...CH 2 IS LIVE...THIS WILL FEATURE A LEMON OR TWO AND SOME DESCRIPITION OF POWERS

DISCLAIMER...I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S

_**angry vampire voice**_

_memories/flashbacks_

**RECAP****...**"Alrite the reason..I gave up human blood was because of Serenity but it stems from the night I was turned" he explained. The other looked at each other, "It started December 6th 1918" he stated.

* * *

**CH 2..WELCOME TO YOUR UNLIFE**

Mitsuomi looked at them with a serious look, "we know when you were turned...you drank nine people dry...that night" Soifon commented. Mitsuomi leaned back, "True but you don't know my whole story...I was born November 5 1899 in a small town in Arizona...my parents died when I was baby and I was raised by a family friend...They taught me the value of hard work and duty...When the First World War started in 1914...I made it my mission to enlist and serve my country...Apirl 6 1917...I got my wish when the U.S. joined the fight and I shipped off to France in June 1917...as United States Marine apart of the A.E.F...My first battle was Cambrai in Dec 1917...My last was October 1918 during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive...I was left behind by my commanding officer...whom thought I was killed by enemy fire...that destroyed the jeep I was in...However I was thrown free by the blast but seriously wounded...I was found by a French Soilder named Henri Rue Locke...He had me transported to Orleans where I stayed till the end of the War...In Orleans..I met the the woman who changed my life forever" he explained.

_Flashback...Mitsuomi Pov_

_I sat in lobby of the hospital signing my release papers, "Finally...I get to leave" I thought, leaving the hospital. I was happy to be alive but a little sad, "They probaly informed my folks...that I died" I thought, walking the streets. I walked the streets and saw people reading the paper about the end of the war, the snow was light on the ground. I saw streetwalkers despite the winter air carrying on their trade, "Hey baby..looking for a good time" one winked. I walked past blushing slightly but one caught my eye, she had on a black dress with allurring sapphire eyes and long flowing black hair, "Fancy...A night?" she asked. She led me down an alley and we started kissing, she pinned me to a wall, as we kissed. She skillfully used her tongue to assualt mine, her cold hand slipped down my pants. She laughed rubbing my member, "Ohh..he seems big" she grinned, kneeling. She started to unbuckle my pants but suddenly I felt a gun to my head, "Give me your money American..." a voice commanded. I saw in front me a scrawny man with a ratty face and beady eyes, the hooker was behind him smiling, "Sorry cutie but we want your money" she smirked. I was ready to comply and pulled a few bucks, the man grabbed the money, "This is it?" he asked, "Yea..I just got out the hospital" I replied. The man got angry pointing the gun again, I rushed him grabbing the gun and struggled to disarm him. He and I struggled with gun, when suddenly my back erupted with several burning pains, I staggered to the wall. I felt my back and saw blood covering my hand. I looked to see the hooker with a bloody knife, the man fired a single to my gut and they took off. I slid down the the wall to the snow covered ground, "Shit..I survived a bloodly fucking war and i'll die in an alley like a dog" I thought. I could feel my body going numb, "Do you want to live?" a voice asked, I turned to see what looked like an angel, she had pale lavender hair, it looked almost white. She had dark blue eyes and wore a white Furisode kimono with long sleeves and a pale purple bow with a yellow obi. She knelt next to me, "The bullet struck your liver...I'm sorry but you're dying...I'll ask again Do you want to live?" she asked. I tried to stand but fell down, "Yes...I want to live" I said weakly and she kissed my blood stained lips, showing her fangs. She turned my head and sunk her fangs into my neck, the sensation I felt was like nothing I had ever experienced. She stopped and stared me in the eye, her lips and mouth covered in my blood, she cut her wrist and put it to my mouth, "Drink and Live" she whispered. I took the wrist in my mouth and drank the blood flowing into my mouth, it was warm and copperish, after several seconds i fell to the ground and the world went black. _

_I felt like I was floating on a cloud, when I awoke with start in an unknown bed. I looked around, "how did I get here...was all that dream but it was vivid...that woman...was she...No...but the sensation was real" I thought. I raised my shirt and found my wounds healed, "no way" i thought, when the door opened and an older woman appeared. She looked me over, "you're awake...my girls found you outside passed out" she stated, "How did i get here?" i asked. The woman placed chair next to my bed, "I'm not sure but it was just before dawn" she repiled, "Listen young man but you can't remain here...I ask you to leave by dawn" she added. I looked to the door and saw four girls watching me, they all giggled and ran off, "your daughters?" i asked, "No but I have a child...those girls live at this finishing school for proper ladies" she explained. The woman left me to my thought, i looked myself over, my skin was somewhat pale and cold, i ran my tongue over my teeth and found my canines were sharper and longer, suddenly i started to feel this hunger and my hearing became sharper. I could hear the girls in the house saying prayers and i heard the older woman leaving. A smile crept to my face, as an imbeded need started to take over, the door opened revealing a young girl in a blue night gown, "are you awake?" she asked. I got out of the bed, "yes" i replied. The room was dark but amazingly to me it was fine, i could hear her heartbeat making this hunger stronger, she looked around, "it so dark" she said, as i crept up behind her in the dark. I wrapped my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, she bucked trying to escape, i ran my fangs over her neck, "sorry but i'm hungry" i hissed, driving my fangs into her neck. She let out a muffled svream, as the blood flowed down my throat, her screams turned to moans, as she stopped resisting. I unlatched from her neck letting out a satified hiss, she fell to the ground dead, "that was thrilling...i need more" i thought, licking my blood stained mouth. I stepped over the dead girl's body and began my bloodlust filled feeding, the screams of the girls filled the house, as stalked and killed each one. The screams were like music, the last girl ran downstairs to the door leaving her friend to her fate, i tore open her gown, exposinng her perky breasts. I ran my elongated tongue over her nipples and finally draining her dry. The last girl reached the door finding it locked, i slowly walked down the stairs my shirt stained in blood, the girl screaming running towards a hall but i appeared in front. She staggered back to the stairs falling, i jumped on her hissing, she whimpered in fear. I sunk my fangs in her neck savoring her sweet nectar, when the door opened. The head mistress returned and screamed, i turned smiling blood dripping from my mouth, "ohh you came back...good" i hissed. I flash in front of her, "mmm..you're a naughty woman...i can smell the juices on you" i grinned. The woman blushed as i inched closer our faces touching, i fondled her breasts and licked her neck, she moaned as my fangs dug into her neck. She let a huge moan, as i drank her life away, i let her fall to the ground, when i heard a child's voice. I ran into a hall, as a young girl about eleven appeared woken by the screams, she touched her dead mother crying, "mommy wake up" she squeaked between cries. I wiped my face and entered the room, she looked up with tear stained eyes, "mommy" she cried, running to my arms. I held the girl close as she cried but my hunger was running my mind, her neck was inches from my mouth and my hunger kicked in. The girl whimpered as I drank from her, her cries brought my senses back but by then she was dead. My eyes widen realizing my mistake as I dropped her crawling away, "Oh mericful God...what have i done" i cried. I scooped up the girl and ran outside behind the house, i started digging a grave, as the tears ran down my blood stained face. I kept digging in the cold hard ground, "Do you regret it?" a voice asked, i turned to see the woman from the alley. She looked at me with sad eyes, "all of us succumb to our bloodlust but the true test..is to show resrtaint" she explained. I looked at the girl and wiped away my tears, "Yes..I was lost" i whispered, "The Blood is the life but it does not control us...as long as you remember that...this tragdey will not happen again" she stated. She helped me bury the little girl and burn the house and other bodies, we stood watching the blaze, "What am I and who are you?" i asked. She looked at me with kind eyes, "We are vampires and I am both your...mother and sister...I am Serenity Shirayuki" she stated. I knelt to her, "I am Mitsuomi...your humble soldier and I will serve you to the best of my abilties" i stated, kissing her hand, After that day I became Lady Shirayuki's sword._

_End Flashback_

Mitsuomi sat in silence as the other took in his tale, blood stained tears ran down his face remembering that night, "That night I didn't kill nine but ten" he whispered. Byakuya was the first to speak, "Brother..we all lose control but Lady Serenity was right" he stated, while ther others agreed. Mitsuomi looked at rukia, who stared back him, "I'll understand...If you hate me...because of that night..I was so afriad I'd hurt you after Serenity died...I gave up human blood...I always thought of her as my conscience to keep me from spiraling out of control" he explained. Rukia got up and stood in front of him, "Is that the reason..you refused to turn me?" she asked, mitsuomi nodded, "Brother..Nii-sama and mother were right..she saw the good in you..as do all of us" she said, embracing him. The others left to get ready to leave, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Soifon headed to the office to pick up the pieces and Tia stayed to help mitsuomi, while Ulquiorra searched the city.

***Grimmjow***

Grimmjow layed across his bed in Aizen's estate on the floor two dead girls drained dry, his wounds were healed and hunger satisfied. The door opened revealing Cirucci and two men grabbing the bodies, "Feeling better?" she asked, "Ohh yea" he grinned. Cirucci sat on the bed, "Tell me...why do you hate humans so much...you were one at one time?" she asked Grimmjow scowed deeply, "Humans..are pathetic creatures...weak and commit heinous acts...Im so glad not to be one..but..mitsuomi he cares for them...i heard he killed nine people the night he was turned but now takes care of a human...that bastard" he growled. Cirucci looked at him, "so why hate him the most?" she asked, curling up on the bed. Grimmjow sat up, "that bastard stopped me from killing a bunch of humans who committed an unforgivable act...It was during WWII...a human named Neliel was helping Jews in Germany..I'd taken a shine to her..I even planned to turn her but Nazi's found out what she was doing and raped..tortured and killed her...they placed her mangled body in the town square to show the people...I wanted to slaughter them but That Fucking Bastard stopped me saying...we musn't interfere...Ever since that day I swore never to trust him or those like him..who saw humans as allies" he explained. Cirucci looked at him shocked, "I didn't know" she whispered.

***Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi was sitting in the living room, when Tia appeared, "Hey" he greeted, as she sat down. Tia looked at him, "Mitsuomi hearing your story...made think of my own daugthers...you wanted what was best for rukia..as do I for mine" she stated. Mitsuomi looked at her slightly shocked, "You have children..I had no Idea" he stated, rubbing his head. Tia smiled, "yes...Apacci is 15...Sun Sun is 16 and Mila rose is my oldest at 17...their nice girls...I adopted them as babies from different places in my travels" she explained. Mitsuomi let out a small laugh, "I never saw you as the mom type but then again you were always so willing to help the children during the war" he stated. Tia leaned in closer, "Funny...but seeing you with rukia..made me remember something about you but you were always hanging with Yoruichi...Soifon...Serenity or Her" she stated. Mitsuomi looked into her emerald eyes, "what?" he asked, "That I kinda like you silly" she smiled, stealing a quick kiss. The two looked at each other, as they shared another kiss, it was soft and warm, "I don't want a relationship...just yet but someone to count on and have the occassional boff" she stated, "Sure...I can provide" he smirked.

Tia took his hand and led him to his bedroom, mitsuomi locked his door and sat on his bed. Tia slowly but sexily stripped down to her black bra and panties. Tia inched closer, as mitsuomi slipped off his tank top, she straddled him kissing him, as they leaned back. Tia climbed into the bed, mitsuomi climbed on top kissing down her body. He reached her navel kissing her tone belly, tia let out a slight moan and unhooked her bra. Mitsuomi pulled down her panties and exposed her womanhood. He started kissing her inner thigh spreading her legs and he slowly started licking her pussy. Tia hissed and moaned as mitsuomi started his assualt, his tongue doing the work while his one hand pinched and rubbed her clit. Tia's moaning matched mitusomi's oral service, he slid one finger inside faster and faster as she got wet, "mmmm...you really know how to pleasure a woman" she moaned, grabbing the sheets Mitsuomi smirked, "ohh...I've had plenty of practice...yoruichi taught me well" he grinned, driving in two fingers. Tia felt her orgasm build as mitsuomi added a third finger, "mmm faster" she howled. Mitsuomi continued his service lapping up her juices that were dripping from her wet pussy. Tia let out a huge moan cumming on his fingers, he took them out licking them clean, "want a taste" he grinned and tia nodded. Mitsuomi slipped his middle and index back inside and raised them to her mouth. Tia had never tasted her own cum but she sucked his fingers clean. Mitsuomi pulled off his shorts exposing his erect ten inch member. Tia crawled to his lap taking the member into her mouth. Mitsuomi leaned back as tia went to work. Tia sucked his member like a lolipop even deep throating him. Mitsuomi hissed and groaned feeling his wounds but they wouldn't slow him down. Tia continued her sucking as mitsuomi felf his limit approaching. Tia sped up as mitsuomi came in her mouth. Tia gulped down his cum in one swallow, "wow" mitsuomi hissed. Tia smirked climbing onto his still erect member and slid it inside her, "mmm...its big" she moaned, taking in all ten inches. Tia started to ride him like a cowgirl bouncing up and down, mitsuomi sucked her breast as she moaned. Mitsuomi sat up holding her butt and pumping her wet pussy, she wrapped her arms around his neck. as they tongue kissed. The sounds of slapping and moans filled the room, Tia now had her head buried in the pillow her ass in the air. Mitsuomi slids his member in her fucking her doggie. Mitsuomi slapped her ass cheek. as he went faster. Tia came a second time screaming into pillow. Tia and mitsuomi were drawing their sexcape to a close, tia felt her third orgasm coming and mitsuomi felt his second, "Harder..I wanna cum together" she hissed. Mitsuomi sped up and with each a howl, they came in sync. Tia collsaped on his chest panting, "Wow" she moaned, mitsuomi only smirked.

A knock came to the door, tia threw the covers over herself and mitsuomi grabbed his shorts, "brother..you had a call" rukia stated. Mitsuomi opened the door to rukia, she looked and saw tia, "brother again...no wonder..mr ulquiorra made a face when he came back...he muttered...perverted death and naughty fury" she explained. Mitsuomi slapped his forehead and Tia blushed, "who called?" he asked, "It was Renji..he said you needed to see his finished work" she replied. Mitsuomi nodded, "alrite..i'll get cleaned up and um..can you drive me?" he asked, "Sure" rukia replied. An hour later mitsuomi and rukia arrived at his garage, mitsuomi had a odd feeling as they pulled up. Mitsuomi got out of Rukia's Mini Cooper, "stay here ok..I won't be long" he said and rukia nodded. Mitsuomi reached the door but his instincts were screaming. He opened the door to find the shop in shambles, there were bodies littering the ground. The bodies were his day and night crew, all were dead and the day crew drained dry, he grunted in anger as he entered. Mitsuomi looked around and saw on the hood of the Mustang, Shuuhei facedown with his head severed and stuck on a torque wrench, "Yo...Boss" a voice echoed. Mitsuomi turned to Renji sitting the hood of another car and holding the severed head of his secretary. A look of complete fear etched on her tear stained face, "you missed the party" he grinned, his face covered in blood. Mitsuomi growled seething with anger, "_**You Bastard**_" he hissed. Renji started to laugh, throwing the severed head into a wall with a splat, "Really boss...you didn't see it...but then again you're not the man you used to be...A smart man opened my eyes and showed me...we can be Gods and human will bow down to us" he smiled. Mitsuomi knew who had got him and charged renji but he dodged landing on the Mustang. Renji sat on the hood and pulled out a .357 Magum revolver, "Its a shame boss but you must die...Aizen will pay me big for killing you" he grinned. Mitsuomi stood firm ready to strike, when the door opened and rukia entered, "Oh My God!" she screamed, "_**Rukia get out of Here!**_" he shouted. Renji laughed even louder, "even better" he smirked, pointing the gun at rukia.

Renji fired a single shot, the scene seemed in slow motion, mitsuomi rushed to block rukia but the bullet hit her in the chest going through her right lung and through her back. Rukia fell to the ground blood pooling around her, mitsuomi rushed to side, "Oh god...no..no...rukia!" he screamed. Rukia's breathing was ragged and her eyes were blurry, "Brother..I hurt" she whispered. Renji whooped and shouted, "Bingo!...He shoots..He scores!" he laughs. Mitsuomi growls holding rukia, "_**You're Dead**_" he hissed. The room started to go dark and suddenly black chains appeared from the gathering shadows and ensnared renji hoisting him in the air. Renji struggled against the chain but they wouldn't budge, he looked to see mitsuomi carrying rukia to his office, "_**What fuck did you do**_" he hissed but mitsuomi ignored him. Mitsuomi placed rukia on his couch, "the bleeding won't stop...she's dying" he thought, rukia opened her eyes, "brother..." she whispered, raising her hand. Mitsuomi gripped her small hand as bloody tears started to run down his face, "Sister..I'm Sorry" he cried, "not your fault" she said low. Mitsuomi's eyes wavered, "rukia you're dying..the only way to save you is to..." he said, "Do it brother...remember mother's words" she said, turning her head. Mitsuomi opened his mouth, his fang extending, "Sorry" he hissed, biting her neck. Rukia let out a ragged scream as mitsuomi drank her blood, mitsuomi released his bite and rukia's breathing became slower. Mitsuomi hissed as he bit into his wrist and drank the blood that flowed, he opened rukia's mouth and like a mother bird feed her his blood with a kiss. Rukia swallowed the blood as some dripped down the side of her mouth, her breath slowed and finally stopped. Mitsuomi stood and staggered back as his body started convolsing, his wounds healed instantly and his left arm regenerated. Mitsuomi looked at his sister, "I'm sorry Serenity" he whispered, leaving rukia to her change.

(**song** **playing..Gravity pool...Reach**)

Mitsuomi walked back to the struggling Renji, "Bastard let me go" he hissed, "_**But you can't leave**_" mitsuomi growled. Mitsuomi stood in front of renji, his mouth stained in blood and his bloody eyes glowing, "that blood..haha..you drank her blood...couldn't resist huh?...What a hypocrite..you told us...you would never drink human blood but your sister's death was to much" renji grinned. Mitsuomi growled like a lion as the whites of his eyes turned black and his black hair turned white. The garage grew even darker and more black chains appeared from the shadows. Renji's eyes widen in fear as the chains seemed alive surrounding him, "_**Renji..you managed to fool me this long and learned my habits and weaknesses but your powers as a vampire are grossly limited...Now let me educated you on how real vampires do battle**_" mitsuomi smirked. A chain picked up Renji's Magnum and placed it in mitsuomi's hand, he pointed it at renji's left kneecap and blew the leg off. Renji screamed in agony as mitsuomi shot the other leg off, the chains lowered renji to mitsuomi's eye level, "_**You will pay for each one**_" mitsuomi hissed. Mitsuomi grabbed renji's neck and the chains released him, he then threw him towards the bay doors. Mitsuomi stalked renji, "_**Come on Renji Stand up!...Attack me!...transform your mangled body!...Heal your severed legs!...and Stand!...Hurry!...Hurry!...Hurry!...Pull yourself Together...The Fun Has Just Begun!**_" mitsuomi grinned. Renji shook in complete fear, "No stop" he pleaded, wetting his pants. Mitsuomi growled, "_**I see you for what you are...Now tell me all you know**_" mitsuomi commanded, "Never...You Monster...Lord Aizen will kill you!" he shouted, "_**Silence!**_" mitsuomi shouted, his blue eyes glowing in the shadows. Mitsuomi smirked, "_**Won't talk?..thats fine...but your blood will**_" he smiled, snapping his fingers. The chains and some of the shadows coalesced into a mouth devouring renji leaving no trace. Mitsuomi sighed as his hair returned to its black color and the shadows dissapted, "You knew just enough..no more...Clever job Sosuke" he thought.

***Aizen's Estate***

Aizen sat watching renji's demise from a camera placed in mitsuomi's garage, "you're almost there...mitsuomi" he said coolly, "Mein Herr...you summoned me?" a voice asked. Aizen turned a young man with pink hair and glasses wearing a suit and lab coat, "Ahh Granz...come in" aizen repiled. Granz entered and bowed, "Renji is dead.." aizen stated, "My apologizes" granz stated. Aizen smiled, "No need...he proved useful...he made mitsuomi drink human blood..his own sister...now he will soon return to fighting form..." he smirked, "How are the Crisalix?" he asked. Granz cleared his throat, "Soon...we will have enough Crisalix ready to begin our Operation...as for Grimmjow his progression is coming along nicely...his powers will rival a methuselah soon" Granz reported. Aizen nodded as granz left to continue his experiments, "Soon I'll make my move and you Princess Unohana will be the first to fall" he smugly thought.

***Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi sat in his office waiting for rukia to wake, next to him a bottle Absolut and a glass, "I hope i made the right choice...what will others think...especially Byakuya...Serenity..I hope you were right" he thought, remember serenity's last day.

_Flashback...2yrs Ago_

_Mitsuomi was his way back home from Iraq after hearing that his Sire Sernity was attacked and was dying. Mitsuomi's younger sister rukia had contacted him, "I should've been there" he thought, as he drove his Silverado from the airport. Mitsuomi arrived just before dawn at their apartment, he opened the door to see his sister and brother, "Brother" rukia cried, rushing into his arms. Mitsuomi looked his brother, who had a sadden look, "what happened...How is she?" he asked. Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair, "she was attacked by some fanatic and he used some injection...its killing her...we said our goodbyes" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi walked to the bedroom and saw Serenity in the bed her breathing ragged, he fought back his tears as he sat down next to her. Serenity opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi...You always look good in uniform" she smiled, mitsuomi blushed, "you can't die" he whispered. Serenity tried to sit up but couldn't, "do not grieve...I lived a long life...you..rukia...and byakuya are my legacy" she said, caressing his face. Mitsuomi took her hand, "I promise to look after Rukia" he whispered. Serenity gave one last smile and with one final sigh passed away, Rukia ran in and sobbed over her mother, as did the brothers in their own ways. Mitsuomi gave up human blood for rukia's sake and byakuya threw himself into work. _

_End Flashback_

Mitsuomi is shook from his memories by a hiss, he looks to see rukia sitting up, she looks at him her violet eyes glowing slightly. Mitsuomi looks her over, "How do you feel?" he asked, "Hungry" she replied, getting up. Rukia walked over to his desk and climbed into his lap, "I'm sorry rukia for condeming you to this life of darkness" he whispered. Rukia tapped his forehead, "It alrite..you did it to save me" she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side, "take a drink...till I can get you a proper meal" he said, closing his eyes. Rukia opened her mouth exposing her new fangs and bit into her brother's neck, mitsuomi let a hiss while she drank. Rukia let out a satisfied hiss licking her fangs, "Feel better?" he asked, "Mmhmm" she replied. Mitsuomi called a vampire cleaning crew to deal with the bodies and the siblings headed home to break the news.

Mitsuomi and Rukia arrived back at home, "Nii-sama will be angry" rukia said, exiting the elevator, "Who knows" mitsuomi said. The siblings reached the door and heard several voices, "Great the whole flipping crew" he thought, unlocking the door. Mitsuomi walked in rukia behind him, ther others took one look at him and gasped, "What did you do?" asked Soifon, "He saved me from dying...He turned me" rukia said, stepping out from behind him. Byakuya started to glare while yoruichi smirked and Tia, Ulquiorra and Soifon looked curious. Byakuya grabbed mitsuomi's arm and took him in the kitchen. Mitsuomi sat at the counter across from his brother, "Explain" he uttered, "Renji called...he told me to come down to the shop but it was a setup...he killed my staff...all of em...he told me that...he was sent there by aizen...he then shot rukia and I had no choice but to turn her" mitsuomi explained. Byakuya looked at him with disapproval, "Come on...she would've died...this was hard for me...did you expect me let her die" he spat, "No but...it was better that you did it" byakuya said, looking back at rukia. Rukia was talking with yoruichi and tia, "So how does feel to be one of us...fully now?" yoruichi smiled, "It different...a new experience" she replied. Mitsuomi and Byakuya appeared, "Nii-sama...are you upset?" she asked, "A little but..I'm glad your ok" he stated. The other decided to head to their places leaving Mitsuomi, tia, ulquioora and rukia to themselves.

Mitsuomi sat on his bed, when tia walked in wearing a black nightie and climbed into bed, "you sleeping in here?" he asked, "yep...plus i wanted to talk to you" she replied. Mitsuomi got under the covers and tia rested her head on his chest, "Do you think she will have powers like us?" she asked. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "Most likely but...they will take time to awaken...I think her powers will be something like Serenity's...unlike my shadow manipulation or Byakuya's senbonzakura...something like Toshiro maybe" he replied. Tia smiled, "you and byakuya will teach her right...wait...did she feed yet?" she asked, "yea on me..but tonite..i'll take her to Haineko's to get a proper one" he replied. Tia ran her hand down his pants, "You know we should pick up from where we were interuppted" she said seductively. Mitsuomi grinned and the pair started round two of their sexcape. Ulquiorra went to the bathroom and grabbed ear plugs, "Not again" he thought, falling asleep. Rukia layed in bed trying to sleep but the sounds of tia and mitsuomi having sex were affecting her, "not again" she thought but she was getting turned on by the sounds. She ran her finger between her legs and started rubbing her clit, she slid two fingers in her pussy and started fingering herself. She moaned softly into her pillow as she masturbated, her pussy got wetter and wetter, almost matching her brother's pace with tia. Rukia felt her limit approaching and with a shiver, she came in her bed, "wow...that was different...I guess vampire sex is more intense" she thought, going to the bathroom and cleaning up.

***That night***

Mitsuomi and Rukia arrived at Haineko's, rukia felt the anticipation of claiming her first meal, they headed in the club and straight to the Vip section. Mitsuomi had already explained to her new abilities and that she could either turn the person of make them a willing blood donor for her. Rukia watched the crowd dance and party but none really caught her fancy. Tonight was a costume party and she was dressed like school girl with the white leggings, bunny ears and short plaid skirt with black heels. Mitsuomi was dressed like bartender from his favorite anime, he sat on a sofa drinking his Vodka. When Rangiku appeared dressed like a sexy cat no less, "Hi..nyaa" she purred. Mitsuomi laughed, "Hey...Ran" he said, downing his drink, "I heard you turned Little Rukia..nyaa?" she asked, "Yea...she's here searching for her first" he replied, "Nothing like a first..nyaa" she giggled. Rangiku left him drinking and glided through the club, "She's being picky but you want the right one" he thought. Rukia scanned the club over and over but no one really got her goat, "I kinda want my first to be a girl...like in those videos I watched and those books" she thought, when a girl stood next her. She had short red neck length hair and glasses and was dressed like a nurse, rukia's eyes lit up seeing her, "Hi.." she said to her. The girl looked and smiled, "Hi...you come here often?" she asked, "Yea..i know the owner...my name's Rukia" she replied, "Cool...I'm Chizuru" she greeted. Mitsuomi saw them talk and laughed, "I guess..she's into chicks...must be that stuff she reads and she is in college" he thought. The hours passed and rukia got to know chizuru, they danced, drank and rukia invited chizuru back to her place. The two found mitsuomi at the bar talking to toshiro, "brother...i'm ready to go" she said, "Sure...who's your friend?" he asked. Rukia locked arm with chizuru, "Hello...I'm Chizuru" she greeted. Mitsuomi downed his shot of whiskey, "Aight..lets ride" he grinned, the trio hopped in his Camaro and headed home. The trio arrived at mitsuomi and rukia's apartment, rukia and chizuru headed to her room and mitsuomi crashed on the couch. Mitsuomi saw a stack of dvd cases and a note, "_Mitsuomi...I bought you the dvd sets of some of your favorite animes...enjoy...Tia_" the note read, mitsuomi got up and popped in one of the dvds, "Celty..you are second favorite behind Shizuo" he thought.

Chizuru sat on rukia's bed admired her decor, "she loves chappy" she thought, when rukia came back in with a two drinks, "here you go" rukia said, handing her the drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their Apple Martinis, "rukia...you didn't bring me here just to drink?" she asked, curiously. Rukia blushed and looked away, "Maybe" she replied, chizuru smiled and rubbed rukia's thigh, causing her to blush more. Chizuru then ran her hand up rukia's skirt, "hmm..you hot...getting turned on...I see" she whispered, in rukia ear. Rukia looked her in the eye, "a liittle" she said bashfully, "Its fine...have you ever been with a girl before or you still a virgin?" chizuru asked, "No...i've had sex before but never with a girl" rukia replied quickly. Chizuru smiled and unbuttoned rukia's shirt, slipping the top down, kissing rukia's neck and cupped her breast, "they're perky...I like that" she grinned. Rukia moaned slightly and before saying a word, chizuru kissed her deeply, their tongues did war in their mouths. Chizuru relented her kiss and stripped down to her red panties and bra with white stockings, rukia slipped of her heels and climbed further in the bed, "This is my first" she said unhooking her bra, "don't worry..i'll be gentle" chizuru grinned. Chizuru climbed on top and started kissing rukia again and continued down her body, she then slipped off rukia's skirt and then finally her panties. Rukia blushed crossing her legs, "don't get shy" chizuru said, spreading rukia's legs, chizuru kissed down her inner thigh closer and closer to rukia trimmed snatch. Chizuru ran her hand over rukia's pussy eliciting a moan from her, she started rubbing rukia's clit while she moved up to suck rukia's right breast. Rukia moaned enjoying the sensation ampilfied by her new senses, "ohh..you're responding well" chizuru said, sliding two fingers in rukia's pussy. Rukia bucked slightly moaning as chizuru fingered her and sucked her breast, "mmm...this is.." rukia moaned, as chizuru kissed her again. Chizuru continued her finger assualt, "I want a taste" she grinned, bringing her finger to her mouth and licking off rukia's juices, she slides her way down to rukia's pussy and ran her tongue over rukia's snatch and started licking and fingering. Rukia moans picked up in sound as chizuru ate her out, she gripped the sheets feeling her orgasm building, "Faster..right there" she moaned, fondling her breasts. Chizuru raised her hands to rukia's breasts while she ate gropping and pinching her nipples. Rukia arched her back moaning and cumming in chizuru's waiting mouth, rukia shivered moaning, "even better than before" she thought. Chizuru licked her cum stained lips and kissed her way back up rukia body, "did you enjoy that" chizuru grinned. Rukia nodded and kissed her oncemore, chizuru slide to her back with rukia now on top. Rukia unhooked chizuru's bra and started kissing and sucking her harden nipples, chizuru moaned slipping off her glasses and placing them on the nightstand. Rukia worked her way down chizuru body reaching her entrance and began her assualt using her elongated tongue. Chirzuru moaned louder and her toes curled, "Mmmm...you sure...you never been with a girl" she moaned, rukia continued licking and sucking the wet entrance, she added two fingers for more stimulation. Chizuru howled in ecstasy as rukia fingered her faster and faster, "ohh..more...faster" she screamed, rukia lapped up the milky fluid pouring from chizuru's pussy. Rukia felt her own pussy getting wetter, "give me taste...put your pretty kitty on my face" chizuru moaned. Rukia turned over laying on chizuru chest with her pussy over chizuru's mouth, "This is 69ing dear now we both get pleasure" chizuru moaned, as she started licking. Rukia bucked and moaned continuing her oral service, both girls moaned in ecstasy as they 69ed. Rukia moaned shivering as she came for a second time, chizuru swallowed her cum, "mmm...sweet" she moaned, as she felt her climax approaching. Chizuru bucked cumming as rukia fingered and licked, rukia climbed off and they mushed their pussies together and started grinding. They moaned as their pussies rubbed together, they leaned kissing and gropping their breasts. Rukia felt her hunger for blood rising, she wanted to bite but not kill her, they screamed as they came togther. Chizuru fell back panting as rukia crawled next to her, "Amazing...for someone who never had sex with a girl..you were great" chizuru moaned, kissing her. Rukia's eyes started to glow, "i'll give you gift" she whispered, as her fangs extended. Rukia kissed and bit into chizuru's left breast, chizuru bucked and screamed in ecstasy, "Oh god...please...more..." chizuru moaned. The bite was seemed to last minutes but was quick, rukia hissed licking her lips, chizuru pants lying next to her. Chizuru opened her eyes, "are you ok?" rukia asked, "yea...what was that?" she replied, looking at the two punture marks on her breast. Rukia turned on her side, "um...we had sex...and i sucked your blood" she blushed, "so you're a vampire...a real one?" chizuru asked, rukia nodded and explained her story.

Mitsuomi was stretched out on his couch, when rukia appeared in a blue robe, "So do I need to call an ambulance or a cab?" he smirked. Rukia plopped down on the couch, "a cab...she's fine...she even agreed to let me feed from her when i want" she replied. Mitsuomi whistled, "good job...you passed your first lesson...restraint...like Serenity preached" he smiled, kissing her the side of her head and a hug. Chizuru appeared next wearing one of rukia's dresses. "thank you for tonite rukia..it was a blast" she smiled, "So are you vampire too...?" she added. Mitsuomi grinned, "Yep...you want another round" he smirked, "Sorry...i'm not into guys...ohh...do you sparkle...like in Twilight?" she asked. Mitsuomi started to growl and sprung up from his seat muttering in russian as he walked into the kitchen, "did i say something bad?" chizuru asked. Rukia giggled, "No..it just my brother hates Twilight...which casues him to mutter and curse in russian...no worries" she smiled. Rukia and Chizuru shared one more kiss and exchanged numbers and mitsuomi paced the kitchen muttering.

***One week Later***

Rukia started to get used to her new life as a child of the night, she changed her classes to night and the ones she couldn't, she took online. Mitsuomi was getting back to a normal routine, his shop was closed for repairs and to deal with the grieving familes. The official story was a gas leak and he even paid for all the furneals and paid the families restitution for their losses and to his customers. Mitsuomi arrived at Byakuya's office building, he walked past the construction and clean up crews, "i bet this sent him back a pretty penny" he thought, riding the elevator. Mitsuomi arrived on the 30th floor and headed to his office, Byakuya sat at his desk signing papers when mitsuomi appeared. Byakuya looked up and looked back down, "Nice to see you too" mitsuomi sighed, "Sorry...its been hectic" he stated, signing a document. Mitsuomi pulled out a menthol, "yea..i saw...i've been shelling check after check this week too" mitsuomi sighed, "your worker's famlies?" he asked, "them and the buyers for the Mustang and the Nova...both have declined to wait and want refunds...at present i gave out...100k to the families...they were hesitant to take it but i told them...they could setup memorial funds and charities for their lost family members...However the buyers...that cost me one million" mitsuomi explained. Byakuya looked up and stared, "those families...are truly good people" he stated, mitsuomi only nodded. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke, "before you ask...Rukia is doing fine...she getting used to it" he said, taking a drag. Mitsuomi got up from his seat and looked out the window at the city lights, "Any luck?" he asked, byakuya leaned back in his chair, "No...despite our efforts no trace has been found" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi hissed, "must be his power...he can hide in plain sight...thats how he escaped in '45...not many can see through it" he uttered, "true...only a methuselah or higher can see through his illusions" byakuya sighed. The brothers sat in silence for several minutes, "Brother...I recieved a letter from...Princess Unohana...she wants all the Maguss currently in the U.S. to assemble in New York on the night of the full moon in a few days" he stated. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed, "Really...thats quick...I take it she was the one who gave you the order to go to Brazil?" he asked, "Yes...she suspected that's where he may have surfaced but she feared it was a trap" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi had a coy smirk on his face, "ohh..she was right" he grinned, "So how many of us are actually in the States?" he asked. Byakuya leaned back thinking, "Well...Currently...including...you..me...Yoruichi ...Soifon...Ms Halibel...Ulquiorra...Ms Matsumoto...Princess Unohana's Lady in waiting Ms Kotetsu and exluding Grimmjow...Nine" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi glanced over, "Who's number nine?" he asked, sitting back down, byakuya sighed, "Her.." he stated. Mitsuomi sighed loudly and slapped his head, "Geez...Kuukaku...that woman...is a whole bag of crazy" he stated, "Brother...you shouldn't say things like that" byakuya scolded. Mitsuomi snorted, "you don't know her like I do...what see on the surface is an act...but behind closed doors..totally different" he said, "How do you know her?" byakuya asked. Mitsuomi raised his hands in quotes, "I know her" he said, "Brother...you are a truly a Man Whore" byakuya uttered. Mitsuomu turned red, "What!..No...I...am...Not a Man Whore...how could say that!" he shrieked, "you have bedded most of the women we know" byakuya replied. Mitsuomi only huffed and looked away, "getting back to the main topic...we will leave in two days and rukia is coming with us" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi got up and left, "gotcha" he whispered leaving, walking down to the elevator muttering this time in german.

Mitsuomi drove to a warehouse on the southside, "hope he's up" he thought, knocking on the door. The door opened revealing a tall man with glasses and rollers in his hair, "Hi...Tessai..is Kisuke awake" he asked, tessai nodded and escorted down to Kisuke's lab. Mitsuomi saw a man with blond hair and a green and white hat slumped over a computer typing, "would you like a drink?" tessai asked, "Yes..um a vodka straight up" he replied. Kisuke looked up and smiled, "mitsuomi good to see you...what can I do for a valued customer" he smirked. Mitsuomi pulled up a chair, "did you finish the thing i wanted?" he asked, "yes and I have the analysis your brother wanted too" kisuke stated, picking up a metal case. Kisuke opened the case revealing two customized Colt M1911A1's, one was black and the other white, "here you go...these are The Black Joker and The White Trick...both have the extended magazines and custom combat triggers...firing the .45 acp" he explained. Mitsuomi grinned, "you never cease to amaze" he smirked, "As for the other thing...those Crisalix you guys fought are no different than the ones from the war...but they have been genetically modified to be more controlled and highly aggressive...as for your pal...his powers to change have been tweaked to be stronger...the man who did this a genius...more than likely...its the doctor my father told me about...Granz" kisuke explained. Mitsuomi sat silent, "more than likely...here...your payment and lil extra" he said, grabbing the case. Mitsuomi got up handing kisuke an envelope and drank his drink and left, kisuke opened it and laughed, "wow 250k...he is generous" he thought.

***Two days Later***

Mitsuomi, Rukia and Byakuya arrived in New York around sunset to a private air field owned by Princess Unohana. The sibling got into huge limo and headed to their hotel, The New York Marriot Marquis. Byakuya and Rukia shared suite and mitsuomi took normal room, byakuya took rukia to several plays and mitsuomi hit the club scene. Rukia went shopping and explored with mitsuomi, Rangiku and the others had arrived also and the girls went on a shopping spree much to the chagrin of mitsuomi, toshiro, and byakuya. The night came for the meeting with Princess Unohana, the dress was to be formal, men in suits and ladies in evening gowns. Mitsuomi knocked on Tia's suite to find her finishing her outfit, she wore a sleeveless black velvet dress with a yellow tieup wrapped around her waist, "you look stunning" he smiled, "Thank you...as do you" she complimented. Mitsuomi wore a Black three piece suit with a black shirt, white tie and vest and white gloves, the two headed to the 45th floor for the party. They arrived to see Rukia waiting, she wore a black and violet Ruched evening gown, "brother and Ms Tia..you both look great" she smiled, "you too...where's brother?" he asked, "I'll go on ahead" tia said heading inside. Mitsuomi and rukia waved, "Nii-sama is coming" she stated, as they headed in. The room was decorated nicely with soothing colors, there was a large table where eveyone sat, Tia sat on the right next to Yoruichi, who wore a off the shoulder red halter gown. Soifon sat next to her, she wore a black and gold boat neckline gown, Rangiku sat on the left side wearing a deep neckline black and pink halter gown with Toshiro next her with a black suit and teal shirt. Mitsuomi and rukia greeted them taking his seat on the left two chairs away from the head of the table and rukia next to him on his right. The door opened revealing a young woman with green eyes and mid back black hair and wore a red gown with a red coat hiding her missing right arm. She walked to her seat next to Soifon not taking her eyes off mitsuomi, yoruichi grinned like a cat, while mitsuomi looked then looked away. Rukia and Tia saw this and looked at him, "brother...who is she?" rukia asked, mitsuomi stiffened. Yoruichi saw that and smiled wider, "come on tell her" she smiled, "Yea...Mitsuomi...tell her who i am" the woman smirked. Mitsuomi fidgeted, "Alrite...Rukia...This is Kuukaku Shiba...A living nightmare" he said. Kuukaku started to laugh, "nice to see you too mitsuomi...you man whore" she smiled. The others gasped and mitsuomi's jaw dropped, "For the last time I am not a Whore!" he shrieked. Kuukaku stood up, "Ladies show of hands...who here has fucked him" she smiled, rukia and toshiro watched as every woman at the table raised their hands. Mitsuomi's head slammed into the table as everyone laughed but before he could say something.

The door opened revealing Byakuya and on his arm a elegant young woman with long black hair wrapped in a braid in front, she wore a light green and white ball gown. The group stood and bowed as she passed, she sat at table on a raised Dais. She was followed by a young woman with messy silver hair wearing a lavender ball gown and ulquiorra escorting her. Byakuya and Ulquiorra took their seats and the others sat, "who are they?" rukia whispered, "that's Princess Unohana and her Lady in Waiting...Isane Kotetsu" mitsuomi whispered. The waiters started serving the meal of steak, lamb and numerous salads and blood red wine, as the meal progressed one by one the others greeted the princess. Rukia looked around and saw mitsuomi and kuukaku had disappeared, "nii-sama..where is brother?" she asked, "he's plying his trade" he replied. Rukia looked confused, "rukia come here..i'll show where he is" yoruichi smiled, taking her to the hall. The two headed to the hall and yoruichi pointed to a closet, "they were arguing" she grinned. Rukia looked at the door to see Kuukaku come out first fixing her dress and heading to the bathroom and a minute later her brother came out tucking his shirt in and looking upset. Mitsuomi looked at them and lowed his head in shame and heading to change clothes in his room, "thats how she gets him...they fight...then make up" yoruichi grinned. Rukia only looked confused, "are they right..is brother a whore" she thought. They headed back in and kuukaku followed soon after, she gave a thumbs up and the others girls laughed. Unohana saw this and laughed, "is something funny Princess?" Isane asked, "Just a little...it seems Kuukaku has embarrassed...Mitsuomi again" she smiled.

Mitsuomi returned an hour later in a new black suit and wearing a white vest, "Brother...I'm going to introduce rukia to the princess...you're last...now behave" byakuya stated, mitsuomi only nodded. Byakuya and rukia headed to the dais and bowed, "Unohana Ohime-sama...this is my younger sister Rukia Shirayuki" he stated, kissing her hand. Unohana smiled as rukia curtsied, "Hello...Unohana Hime" she greeted, "A pleasure to see you Byakuya and Rukia...you have my condolences on Serenity's passing and I welcome you our family" she stated. Mitsuomi sat the table watching rukia, "you did it again" yoruichi smirked, mitsuomi crossed his legs huffing, "she tricked me again" he whined. Yoruichi only laughed as a band started playing and everyone picked a partner and danced the waltz. Mitsuomi made his way through to the dais bowing, "Privet Printsessa Unokhana" he greeted, kissing her hand, "Hello...Mitsuomi...its good to see you" she greeted. Mitsuomi rose and extended his hand, "Care to dance Printsessa" he asked. Unohana agreed and he lead her to the dance floor, they danced in perfect sync. Rukia was amazed that her brother was that good at dancing, the waltz finished and everyone clapped. Unohana returned to her seat raising her glass, "Attention...Attention...It so good to see so many of my children together in one place...but This gathering is not for social means...We have a battle coming...I expect your best...I will not Forgive those who commit unspeakable crimes against my children..._**They will Know The Wrath of my Venegance**_" she stated, the last part her eyes glowing. The assemblies stood raising their glasses, "Yes Your Majesty!" they shouted.

The sound of clapping broke the silence, "...Well spoken...Prinzessin Unohana" a voice spoke, the group turned to see a man in a black Nazi uniform with the great overcoat drapped over his shoulders. The group was ready to strike, "whoa..there...I just came to talk" he smiled. He walked to the dais but was stopped by mitsuomi, "Hello Sosuke" he grinned. Aizen smiled, "Mitsuomi..i'm so happy to see you..its been so very long" he said smoothly. Unohana's eyes narrowed, "why are here Aizen...what is your Purpose?" she asked serious, "My purpose...what a silly question...My purpose is to Correct a 67 year old Mistake...You people believe humans and vampires should coexist but...Humans are our food...they should bow to us...My goal is remake this world in my image...A world for the Children of the Night" he said proudly, "You're Insane...Aizen!" shouted Soifon. Aizen laughed softly, "I'm Insane...What foolishness..but never mind that...My intentions are clear...My war is with all you...your Brothers and your Father...Prinzessin and also the man laughing in front of me" he stated. The group looked to see Mitsuomi breaking out in joker like laughter, "hahaha...Excellent...A declaration of war...you won't escape me this time" he grinned wide and clenching his fist. Aizen only smiled, "I will reverse this situation no matter how long it takes" he smiled, "Mitsuomi Kill him" unohana ordered. Mitsuomi grinned pulling his Raging Bull and pointed it to Aizen's head, "you know..this won't work...Auf Wiedersehen Prinzessin" he smiled. Mitsuomi's eyes started to glow, "I know..you're not here...But this will make me..._**Feel Good**_" he grinned, pulling the trigger. Mitsuomi blew Aizen's head to pieces but the body reverted to scrawny man. Rukia was shocked by this, "i thought that's was that aizen person" she asked, "Thats his power..he can hypnotize people into seeing all types of things...however someone like Unohana Hime can see through it or the other elders can see past it" yoruichi explained, "brother saw too" she asked. Yoruichi smirked, "your brother is quirky like that..he studies mannerism and tells" she added. Unohana rose from her seat, "My Children...My Orders are simple...Destroy Aizen's forces...Leave no Trace of them" she commanded. Everyone stood at attention, "Yes..Your Majesty" they replied in unison. Mitsuomi headed back to his seat, "mitsuomi..I'd to speak you privately...come to room 4409 later please?" unohana asked, mitsuomi only bowed. The gathering finished and they headed back to their rooms, Rangiku, Kuukaku, Tia, Yoruichi and Soifon hit the city and Rukia, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and Byakuya retired to their suites.

Mitsuomi headed to room 4409 and knocked, the door unlocked revealing Isane, "i'm here as ordered" he stated. Isane bowed and escorted him in, "Princess...mitsuomi is here" she said. Unohana sat at a table wearing a light green and white kimono, "Princess...you wanted to see me?" he asked. Unohana motioned to the seat across from her, "i'm glad you came...there are things to discuss" she stated, sipping her tea. Mitsuomi looked at her, "such elegance" he thought, admiring her. Unohana cleared her throat, "Mitsuomi did you know alot about Serenity's past?" she asked, "I know she was born 600AD in the eastern Roman empire near Greece" he said, "you're quite right...you're well read" she smiled. Mitsuomi blushed slightly, "Yes..I read alot and watch alot of the history channel" he smiled, "Well..I will give you a tibit of my history and how it pertains to previous question" she stated. Mitsuomi looked curious, "I was born during the time of Augustus in the Roman Empire...When I was turned by My new Father..I had a baby daughter...I raised her and swore to look after her descendants...Through the years..I tried to stay near them...Serenity was my Last living Descendant" she explained. Mitsuomi's eyes widen, "you were related..I had no idea" he stated, "Yes...and because of our shared Dna...when her powers awakened..they were stronger...traits...which passed down to you and byakuya...and thats why i called you here" she stated, looking him in the eye. Unohana rose from her seat and extended her left arm, "Mitsuomi drink my blood and your powers will increase...then destroy aizen" she stated. Mitsuomi looked her in the eye and then to her arm, he took her soft wrist and kissed her wrist. Mitsuomi opened his mouth and with hiss, he bit down on her wrist, Unohana let out a slight hiss as he drank. Mitsuomi unlatched and sat back panting, "i never drank such sweet blood" he thought, "How do you feel?" she asked, "In a word..Prime" he smirked, opening his eyes. Mitsuomi's blue pupils were now white, he felt stronger than he ever felt, he blinked and they returned to normal, "Thank you..Your highness...As for your standing order..I will leave none in my wake" he stated, bowing. Unohana kissed his forehead, "Execellent" she smiled, as he left.

Mitsuomi headed back to his room to see Byakuya waiting by the elevator, "brother..a word" he said, leading him to a terrace. The brothers sat outside taking in the moon, "you spoke to the princess?" byakuya asked, "Yea...she told me..Serenity was her descendant" he repiled. Byakuya looked him over, "I take it she gave you her blood?" he asked, mitsuomi's eyes widen, "how did you know?" mitsuomi asked. Byakuya closed his eyes and opened them revealing white pupils, mitsuomi smirked, "you too?" he asked, "yes...you were out of the country at the time and she made the offer" byakuya explained. Mitsuomi pulled out a cigarette, "so...this gives us an edge...but there's still aizen..he had to be close to use his powers...The question now is where he will strike?...He could strike here or Washington...even Seireitei...We may have to spilt our forces" mitsuomi stated, lighting the menthol. Byakuya sat silent thinking, "you may be right...but how?" he asked, mitsuomi tapped his chin thinking, "well...you and me...Rangiku, Toshiro and Tia can protect Seireitei...Soifon..Yoruichi and Kuukaku can keep and eye out here in New York especially with kuukaku's connections...and possibly..the Princess and Ulquiorra head to DC and talk to the president...also..I've got a few friends in the Cia and a Merc group that can offer some support" mitsuomi explained. Byakuya nodded, "alrite..i'll talk to the Princess" he stated, leaving mitsuomi to his smoke.

Mitsuomi returned to his room and took another shower, when he stepped out he heard a knock. He wrapped a towel around his waist and anwsered, he opened the door to see Soifon, "Yo" he greeted. Soifon looked around and suddenly Yoruichi appeared, "Hey" she smiled. Mitsuomi let them and headed back into the bathroom and slipped on some white boxer briefs. Soifon and Yoruichi sat at a small table, "so whats up?" he asked. Soifon fidgeted in her seat, "She wants to...you know..." yoruichi grinned. Mitsuomi sighed sitting on his bed, "seriously...you guys are relentless...I'm not a piece of meat" he said, "sorry but we were at the club and Little bee started drinking and now..she's turned on and...you know..you're the man to call for that" she smirked. Mitsuomi looked at Soifon who kept crossing her legs, "yea...but she needs to say it" he smirked. Soifon glared at him, "come on little bee...say...I want you fuck me" yoruichi grinned. Soifon blushed, "i want you to fuck me" she whispered. Mitsuomi looked, "huh?...i can't hear you" he grinned. Soifon blushed even more, "I Want You To Fuck me!" she shouted, mitsuomi grinned and crawled to her chair. Mitsuomi started kissing her thigh under her skirt and started spearding her legs. Yoruichi got up and started tongue kissing her, Soifon moaned between kisses and gripped the chair. Mitsuomi pulled off her light blue panties and ran his tongue over her clit, Soifon bucked at the sensation while yoruichi undid the buttons on her top, "Mmm..you're wet already...good sign" mitsuomi grinned, as he started licking her pussy. Soifon moaned more and more as mitsuomi ate her out and Yoruichi sucked and gropped her breasts. Soifon bucked in chair her moaning loudly as yoruichi and mitsuomi continued their assualt, mitsuomi lapped her juices as they seeped out of her wet snatch. Soifon shivered in ecstasy as mitsuomi added two fingers, "Little bee..mmm..you're so wet" yoruichi grinned, fingering her own pussy. Yoruichi stripped to her panties pulling a chair next to Soifon, mitsuomi thrusted two fingers into her elciting a moan from yoruichi, both women moaned as mitsuomi fingered them. Soifon arched her back cumming on mitsuomi 's fingers, he raised those fingers to yoruichi, who sucked them clean, "Yoruichi-sama tasting me" soifon thought, as she started fingering herself. Soifon watched as mitsuomi ate yoruichi's pussy, yoruichi moaned leaning over tongue kissing soifon. Mitsuomi fingered and licked yoruichi till her limit struck and with a loud moan came in mitsuomi's mouth. Mitsuomi stood as his erect member was poking out of his boxers, "Soifon..tell him you want his dick in your tight little pussy" yoruichi moaned, tasting her cum. Soifon blushed, "I want you Inside me" she moaned, pulling off the shorts. Mitsuomi layed flat on the bed as soifon stripped naked and climbed on top, yoruichi climbed into bed crawling next to mitsuomi kissing him. Soifon slowly descended onto his dick, "Its so big" she thought, taking in every inch, "Damn bee you're still so tight..I thought I got you ready" mitsuomi grinned, "Its no shock...you are about the only real man she's been with" yoruichi smiled, rubbing and licking his chest. Soifon started to move her hips and bounced on his dick, yoruchi sat her pussy on his mouth facing Soifon, Mitsuomi started to tongue fuck yoruichi's pussy. Soifon moaned in esctacy riding him, "Yoruichi-sama watching me" she thought, as she fondled her breasts. Yoruichi leaned over tongue kissing her and mushing their breasts together. Mitsuomi licked and sucked and pumped faster, revving up their moaning, yoruichi and soifon came a second time coating his dick and mouth with their cum. Mitsuomi felt his limit approaching and sped up his pumping, Soifon screamed and hissed feeling every thrust. Mitsuomi pulled out as he grunted cumming all over their breasts and faces, Soifon shivered with drool and cum dripping down her mouth, "simpily..wow" she thought. Yoruichi licked his sticky hot cum off her mouth and mushed her breasts to soifon's breast sharing another tongue filled kissed. Mitsuomi grabbed a menthol and lit it, "Nothing like a three-way...So little bee..Satisfied" he grinned. Soifon could only pant and moan, yoruichi grinned, "She is..ohh she is" yoruichi laughed. Soifon and Yoruichi headed to the shower and cleaned up while mitsuomi downed a bottle of champange, "Man...maybe I am a Slut" he thought.

***Two days Later***

Byakuya went over mitsuomi's plan with Princess Unohana and agreed to it, she, Isane and Uqluiorra headed to Washington and Yoruichi, Soifon and Kuukaku remained in New York. Mitsuomi, Byakuya, Rukia, Toshiro, Tia and Rangiku headed back to Seireitei and made their preprations. Mitsuomi sat in his apartment cleaning his guns, when rukia appeared, "I'm meeting Chizuru downstairs...we're going to see a movie" she smiled, mitsuomi looked up smiling, "have fun" he waved, as she left. Rukia headed downstairs to the lobby empty, "thats odd..usually someone is down here" she thought, when somebody grabbed her from behind. Rukia struggled with the person when she saw chizuru on the ground witth a bruise on her head, "Chizuru!" she screamed shaking off the man. Rukia was ready to rush to her, when a man in Nazi Uniform appeared, "hello cutie" he smirked. The man grabbed her by the neck lifting, "You.." she hissed, the man grinned, "Thats right...Grimmjow at your service" he smirked. Rukia struggled against grimmjow's vice like grip, "so you're finally one of us...too bad you're weak...like your fucking excuse of a brother" he sneered. Rukia watched several men ran past her to the elevator carrying AK47s and H&K G36Cs with full miltary combat gear, "Herr Grimmjow...Wir Sind Bereit[lord grimmjow we're ready]" one man said, saluting. Grimmjow dropped rukia, "Good...radio the others...have them fire three and after the blast hits...Go in and Kill him" he grinned. The men saluted and one got on his radio, "Teper' tri pozhara[fire three now]" he radioed. Unknown to mitsuomi across from his apartment on an adjacent building three men stood, two held a RPG-7 and the third held a RPG-29 vampir. A Fourth man gave signal and the three fired, the rockets charge to their target. Grimmjow dragged rukia out as the rockets were fired, "Was...Ist Die Frau[what about the woman]" one man asked, "Fuck her...she's collateral damage" he smirked, "Cutie you get a front row seat to your brother's demise" he laughed, pointing. Rukia watched in horror as the rockets flew into building exploding in a huge fireball, glass and debris fell to the ground. Grimmjow laughed loudly as he threw rukia into a black H1 hummer and sped off. rukia sobbed as she was lead away, "Brother" she thought, fainting.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N...CH 2 DONE...THIS WAS MY SECOND TRY AT LEMONS...HOPE YOU LIKE...NEXT CH PICK UPS FROM HERE AND MITSUOMI NEW POWERS ARE REVEALED...THE POWERS OF THE OTHERS ARE SIMILAR TO THEIR SOUL REAPERS POWERS WITH SOME VARIATION...**

**CHARACTER POWERS PT 1**

**MITSUOMI...****SHADOW MANIPULATION****...CONTROL SHADOWS AND CAN CREATE WEAPONS FROM THEM...NAMELY THE CHAINS AND SCYTHE...CHAINS SEEM ALMOST ALIVE AND CAN TAKE SHAPES**

**BYAKUYA...****SENBONZAKURA****...SIMILAR TO HIS ZANPAKUTO BUT NO WEAPON NEEDED...ABLE TO CREATE CHERRY BLOSSOM BLADES**

**GRIMMJOW...LIKE HIS RESURRECCION BUT HAS A HALF FORM AND FULL PANTHER FORM...NEW UPGRADED FORM MORE BULKY BUT STILL FAST**

**WORDS USED**

Herr Grimmjow...Wir Sind Bereit...german for...lord grimmjow we're ready

Teper' tri pozhara...russian for...fire three now

Was...Ist Die Frau...german for...what about the woman

**STAY TUNED!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...CH3 IS UP...MITSUOMI AND COMPANY RACE AGAINST TIME...TO SAVE RUKIA AND STOP AIZEN'S PLAN...SOME SCENCES WILL BE GRAPHIC...BE FOREWARNED...ALSO SOME WORDS WILL BE IN RUSSIAN AND GERMAN...THE MEANING ARE AT THE BOTTOM AND NEXT TO THEM...AND HARSH LANGUAGE... AND REFERENCES, TO WWII...NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE

**DISCLAIMER...I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED**

_**angry vampire voice**_

_memories/flashbacks_

**RECAP...**Rukia watched in horror as the rockets flew into building exploding in a huge fireball, glass and debris fell to the ground. Grimmjow laughed loudly as he threw rukia into a black H1 hummer and sped off. rukia sobbed as she was lead away, "Brother" she thought, fainting.

* * *

**CH3...WELCOME TO HELL**

The apartment looks nothing like before with fallen debris, broken glass and wires sparking everywhere, the sound is silent with only the sounds of the street below echo inside. A figure stirs from the debris, his right arm missing and part of his face, "thank goodness...for the princess...otherwise..I'd be taking a permenant nap" mitsuomi thought, as his face reformed. Mitsuomi gets to his feet with the white trick in his left and sees his right arm clutching the black joker, "man they weren't messing around" he thought. Mitsuomi looked to his right shoulder to what appeared to be shadow leaking out from the wounds, "i guess my powers did increase" he thought, pointing his stump at his arm. A pair of black tendrils appeared and grabbed the arm reattaching it. The sound of footsteps echoed outside his door, "they may be enemies...friends of the guys who fired the RPGs" he said, fazing into the shadows of the darkened hall near the door.

The first assualt Team Gamma reached the apartment door, the leader gave several signs and slowly opened the door and six rushed in weapons trained. The leader inched in behind the six, the second team waited at the elevator, "Kapitän keine Spur von ihm[Captain no trace of him]" one man said. The leader pointed around the room, "Razlozhit'...Nayti Yego[spread out...find him]" he ordered. The men started to search the ruined apartment, the living room was dark only the flashes from the sparks and from the hole near the windows letting in moonlight, "Loschen![Clear]" one shouted from the kitchen. One man neared the hall to the bedrooms, he inched down the hallway slowly but behind him a shadow started to draw down behind him. Mitsuomi's eyes and his teeth glowed in the shadow as he grabbed the man lifting him into the air and ripped out his throat. The man gurgled alerting the others, they turned their flashlights to see the man in the air being chomped on by shadows, "Mein Gott...Feuer!..Feuer![my god fire fire]" the leader shouted. The suspended man dropped to the ground as they unloaded on the shadow, "Strelyay, poka vy pusty![Shoot till your empty]" another man shouted. The shadow grabbed another man ripping him limb from limb and from the shadows bullets started to rain down. The men dove behind any cover they found but one was blown to bits by the bullets, "_**You are food...Nourishment...I will hunt you...And then I will Devour you**_" mitsuomi's voice echoed, throughout the apartment. The four remaining men reloaded back to back, "Die Schatten Sind Lebendig[the shadows are alive]" one whispered. The leader franticly moved his flashlight around the room searching for movement. A piece of debris fell and all four fired at the sound but from behind a shadow claw grabbed one man's back ripping out his spine and chucking him across the shadow filled room. The men fired at all sides but hit nothing, another claw grabbed a man's head and crushed it like an orange. His body twitched and caused his Ak47 to go off hitting one man in the stomach. The leader scrambled to the door trying to escaped but the door wouldn't budge, "_**Locked the Door**_" a voice growled. The leader turned to see mitsuomi with the shot man in his jaws. The man gurgled as his blood flowed like faucet. Mitsuomi dropped the dead man and inched closer to the leader, his body was covered in blood and his white tank top and socks were stained red. The leader dropped his G36C and pulled out a Beretta 96 Brigadier Inox and fired nine rounds but the bullets went through mitsuomi. The leader shook in complete fear, "Nein...Ungeist![no evil spirit or demon]" he screamed, shaking the gun. Mitsuomi grinned wide, "_**Demon...huh...then what does that make you...A man...A dog...or A fool**_" he smirked, as a black tendril grabbed the man's arm and forced the gun to his head. The leader struggled to keep the gun from his temple but the gun fired blowing his brains over the wall.

The second assualt team waited at the elevator for a response from the first, "Its been ten minutes...Fuck...whats going on?" thought the team leader, "Still no response?" he asked. One man saluted, "Nein" he stated, "alrite you three go check on squad gamma...find out whats going on" the leader order. The three men saluted and headed to the apartment, they reached the door but heard no sound. One pointed his Ak47 at the door and reached for the handle while the others covered him. He slowly turned the handle but suddenly black chains pierced the door and him through his eyes, chest and mouth. The other two watched his body twitch as the chains retracted and the door flew open, "Holy shit" one uttered. Mitsuomi emerged from the apartment with the shadows following him and the trick and joker in his hands. The men opened fire but mitsuomi kept coming, "_**Fools...I can't be killed by the likes of you**_" he grinned. A pair of black chains grabbed one of the men's legs lifting him upside down, the chains then pulled him apart like wishbone. The only sounds heard were his screams, blood dripping and bones breaking. The last man sprinted back to the elevator and as he turned the corner, "Sir!" he shouted, as a chain tripped him up. The squad zeta leader saw him, "help him" he ordered but before the men could grab him. He was pulled into the darkness with his screaming echoing and flesh tearing. They trained their guns into the shadows and flipped on their flashlights, spotting a figure on top of him biting into his neck. The men back away as mitsuomi rises letting out a hiss with blood dripping down his mouth, "Come lets go!" the zeta leader shouts. Mitsuomi points his guns firing off several rounds as the men race to the elevator. They make to the elevator as mitsuomi inches closer, "damn it get us outta here!" one man shouts, one presses the button and the door closes.

The men sigh with relief but suddenly the door opens, they see a tendril of shadow pressing the button, "shoot it" one says. One fires with a beretta and the shadow vanishes but mitsuomi catches the door with his guns and chains, "_**Open**_ _**Wide and say Ahhh**_" he howls. The men look on in fear, "_**Good work Boys...Gute Nacht[**_Good Night]" he grinned. Mitsuomi unloaded on them with his trick and joker as the elevator headed to the lobby. The elevator door opened with mitsuomi stepping out and behind him the bullet riddled corpses of the Zeta Squad. Mitsuomi made his way through lobby, seeing Chizuru on ground with an Emt looking at her and ducks behind a pillar, "Shit...this was a setup...they must've got Rukia when she came down but who took her" he thought, heading to the parking garage. Mitsuomi reached the garage to see his Camaro and Silverado smoldering, "this was calulated and planned out" he thought. When he saw letters painted in blood above the vehicles, "War is coming...Death will fall upon this city" he hissed. Mitsuomi growled knowing the ringleader, "_**Grimmjow**_" he hissed, heading to a tarp and pulled it off revealing a Dark Stealth Ducati Diavel Dark motorcycle. Mitsuomi put his guns in the back waist of his pants and hopped on racing into the night heading to Byakuya's place.

***With Rukia***

Grimmjow arrives at a large Cathedral on the north side of town, he lifted rukia on his shoulders heading inside. The church was empty except for Cirucci sitting in a pew next to the altar, "you got her?" she asked. Grimmjow tapped rukia's rear, "Yea...and get this..her fucking brother turned her..." he grinned. Cirucci rose from her seat, "he's waiting" she stated, pushing the button revealing stairs leading down. Unknown to all Aizen's lab was under this Cathedral, they headed to an elevator which lead them underground to a facility. Grimmjow and Cirucci headed to a main room where Aizen was, the door opened and they entered. Aizen saw rukia and smiled, "Good work" he smirked, grimmjow dropped rukia who started to stir. Rukia opened her eyes to be surrounded by the enemy, "Hello..Ms Shirayuki...A truly great pleasure to meet you finally face to face" aizen greeted. Rukia turned to see him, "why did kipnap me" she hissed. Grimmjow started to laugh, "You are so Fucking Naive...you got front row seats to Herr Aizen's Destruction of the Hierachy" he grinned. Aizen glared at grimmjow, "Enough...prepare the containers...Now...leave us" he ordered, the two bowed and left. Aizen studied rukia's mannerism, "you're afraid...don't be...very soon...we vampires will take our rightful place as rulers of this world" he stated. Rukia glared at him, "My brothers will stop you" she growled, "We will see...very soon Seireitei City will become hell on earth and then the U.S. and then the World" he smirked. Rukia tried rushed him but was stopped when everything went black, she saw and heard nothing. When a man appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck, "do you see..no one can stop my ambition" aizen grinned, knocking her out. The man wore a uniform and had dark skin with purple hair and glasses, "Good work Kaname" aizen smiled, kaname only bowed. Granz appeared, "Herr Aizen...what shall we do with her?" he asked, "Nothing...She will bear witness to My Ascension" aizen smirked, as Kaname picked her up.

***Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi arrived at Byakuya's office, he used his shadows to hide his blood stained clothes as he headed to the elevator. Byakuya sat at his desk when mitsuomi appeared, he looked to see his brother covered in blood and dressed dishevled, "What happened?" he asked, concerned. Mitsuomi sat on the sofa, his face in his hands, "there was an assualt on my building and they took rukia" he whispered. Byakuya's eyes widen, "Who took her?" he hissed, "Grimmjow...he had highly trained mercs...mixtures of germans and russians...they hit me hard...I stopped em but when i made it downstairs...chizuru was on the ground and rukia was gone" mitsuomi replied. Byakuya fell back in his chair in shock, "We have to find her" he stated. Mitsuomi rose from his seat, "We will...I'm going to yoruichi's office to take a shower...when i'm done...i'll head to the hospital and talk to chizuru...oh i'll need some clothes.." he stated, heading to the door. Byakuya turned his chair to the window, "Right...i'll have someone bring you some" he said. Mitsuomi turned to his brother, "Byakuya...we'll get her back" mitsuomi said, leaving but unknown to him, byakuya had a stray tear fall down his face. Mitsuomi headed to yoruichi's office, he placed his guns on the bed and threw his clothes in the trash. The hot water soothed his cold skin washing away the dried blood, he silently wept with the water hiding his tears.

Mitsuomi emerged from the bathroom naked, he saw on the bed a pair jeans with a black long sleeve button up shirt and some black cowboy boots, he slipped them and sat at the desk. Mitsuomi dialed a few numbers and the line connected, "Hello" a voice anwsered, "Its me" he replied. The voice let out a chuckle, "been too long pal...how's things" the voice asked, "Bad...they took her...Gin" mitsuomi repiled. Gin gasped slightly, "What do ya need pal?" he asked, "I need see if the CIA will assist us in stopping Aizen" he repiled, "My bosses are real sticks in the mud but maybe they will act" gin stated. Mitsuomi rubbed his forehead, "Princess Unohana is with the President right now...seeing he can give us a little military support" mitsuomi stated, "Wow..the big wigs stepping in...Aizen musta got her pissed" gin laughed. Mitsuomi smiled, "yea he did...One more thing..do you have any Sateilites passing over soon?" mitsuomi asked, "I've got a Sateilite that will pass over the city in two hours..I'll send you the findings" gin repiled.

"Gin...thanks" mitsuomi said, "Anytime..Pal..See ya" gin said, hanging up. Mitsuomi dialed another number, "Hello" a voice said, "Itsuki...its me" he replied, "Boss...whats up?" itsuki asked. Mitsuomi sighed, "Itsuki...get the team together and come to Seireitei City ASAP" he stated, "Right..boss" itsuki repiled, "One more thing...I want a Full Load out" he ordered, "Yes Sir...we'll come packing" itsuki said, hanging up. Mitsuomi then headed downstairs to his bike and headed to the hospital, he arrived a short time later. He headed to the reception desk, "excuse...i'm looking for Chizuru Honsho...she was brought maybe about two hours ago?" mitsuomi asked. The person looked up, "are you family?...it past visiting hours" he asked, "yes..i understand" mitsuomi replied. The receptionist looked him over, "I can't let you in though" he replies. Mitsuomi looked him in the eye, "Yes..You can" he smiled, with a glint in his eyes nearly running his fingers over the man's lips. The receptionist blinked, "Yes...Room 544" he replies in a daze. Mitsuomi headed to the room and saw the doctor leaving, "excuse me doc how is she?" he asked, "Aside from the bump to the head...she will be fine...she's awake" the doctor stated leaving. Mitsuomi entered the room quietily, chizuru looked up, "mitsuomi" she whispered. Mitsuomi sat next to her, "where's rukia?" she asked, "do you remember what happened?" he asked, "all i remember is some guys cosplaying as soldiers and the blue haired Nazi" she replied. Mitsuomi sighed, "those weren't cosplayers...they took rukia" he repiled. Chizuru gasped on the verge of tears, "ohh no...its my fault" she cried, mitsuomi embraced her, "no..no..its not...you couldn't have known" he soothed. Chizuru sniffled, "thanks" she whispered, "Don't worry...me and my brother will get her back...but chizuru..I need you to do something?" he asked. Chizuru wiped her tears away, "sure" she replies, "I need to go to the airport and leave town immediately...head to New york...its not safe here" he stated, "Why?" she asked, "I can't go into details but just trust me..I'll have a ticket waiting...when you arrive go the Marriot Marquise and ask for Yoruichi Shihouin or Soifon" he replied. Chizuru nodded as he left, "don't worry..i'll save her" he thought, heading back to his bike.

***Same time***

Byakuya called in Toshiro, Tia and Rangiku and explained the situation, "Damn you Grimmjow" hissed tia, "where's mitsuomi?" asked toshiro, "he went to see rukia's friend chizuru" byakuya replied. Byakuya cleared his throat, "everyone...War is coming..we must be prepared" he stated, "Shouldn't we call the others?" rangiku asked, "No...because we still don't know where or when Aizen will strike" he replied. Tia looked at byakuya, "what should we do in the mean time...I know you and mitsuomi want to save rukia?" she asked, "Its taking every ounce of will I have to remain calm...but dawn is coming...we can't move till nightfall" byakuya stated, his hands on his forehead. The others took their sleep as the sun rose on the horizon but none knew where mitsuomi was. Mitsuomi arrived at his demolished apartment, police tape and signs littered the area. He headed to his apartment stepping over the outlines and smelling the stench of blood and bile. The sun was shining in his apartment but he ignored it heading to his room. The bodies of the assualt teams were gone but the smell remained, he hissed stepping through the light as it burned his skin. He closed the door to his room as smoke rose from his body, he opened his closet and pulled out a base board revealing a metal suitcase. Mitsuomi plopped on his bed and sat the suitcase next to him, "i'll deal with it in the evening" he thought, falling asleep.

***Evening***

Rukia awoke in a strange bed, "where am i" she thought, as she pulled the covers. She stepped on the cold floor only to fall, "i can't move my legs" she thought, trying to standing again. The door opened revealing Cirucci, "awake i see...just in time" she smiled, "if you're trying to walk..you won't for awhile..you were injected with a powerful muscle relaxant" she added. Rukia climbed back into the bed as she approached and place a bottle of blood on the nightstand, "drink you will need your strength" cirucci stated leaving. Rukia studied the bottle, "it could laced with something" she thought, opening the top. She sniffed the bottled but didn't smell anything unusual, she gulped down the liquid letting out a hiss, the door opened again revealing Aizen. Aizen smiled as rukia glared, "Good evening Fraulein Rukia" he stated. Rukia could only glare, "Why did take me?" she asked. Aizen laughed slightly, "I told you...you will be my witness...Rukia join my cause...I will give you every desire...you will want for nothing" he stated calmly. Aizen inched forward caressing her cheek but rukia slapped his hand away, "Never..You're sick!" she hissed. Aizen's smile faded as he grabbed rukia's throat lifting her, "You dare forsaken my generousity" he stated. Rukia struggled as aizen tried to choke her, "you will bear witness to true despair and you will crave my mercy" he smiled, throwing her across the room. Ruika gasped coughing as aizen stood over her, "It will please you to know..I've moved up my timetable...Tonight..Seireitei city will become Hell" he grinned darkly. Rukia's eyes widen as Aizen grabs her hair and drags her outside to a waiting chopper. Kaname, Grimmjow and Cirucci waited outside as they approach, "Mein Herr Aizen!" they shouted. Aizen threw rukia to the ground, "Grimmjow...Cirucci remain here and defend the mansion...Kaname head to the Cathedral...take her phone...She and I will head to the Infinity Tower and watch the festivities" he ordered. They saluted and dispersed, aizen loaded rukia in the chopper where Granz was piloting, "why did take my phone?" she asked, as they took off. Aizen smiled, "Simple Divide and Conquer...your brothers will spilt up and with my Crisalix army spreading through the city...they will have to" he smirkd. The chopper took off from the estate heading to the Infinity Tower on northwestern side of town near Jurainin Bay.

***Same time Baykuya's office***

Byakuya sat in office ready for battle, he wore all black except for a light blue tie and a Japanese sword on the table, "Lady Serenity..I promise to save Rukia" he thought. The door revealing the others, Tia wore white pants with black trim with black ankle boots and a white and black jacket outfitted with gloves. The jacket stopped just below her breasts and covered the lower part of her face. Rangiku entered next in a black and pink full Motorcycle race suit, it was zipped down showing her breasts and she a pink scarf around neck. Toshiro wore black pants with cowboy boots and a teal button shirt and black vest, the three sat on the sofas, "Any word?" asked Tia. Byakuya leaned back, "Yes...the princess has gotten approval but the military will remain outside the city till dawn...then head in for clean up" he stated, "A logical choice...so it gives roughly twelve hours to stop him" commented toshiro. Rangiku looked around, "any word from mitsuomi?" she asked. Byakuya shook his head, "nothing but he will be here soon" he replied.

***Mitsuomi apartment***

Mitsuomi walked through the halls leading downstairs, he wore black jeans with black silver tipped cowboy boots and a white long sleeve button shirt with black gloves and two waist holsters carrying the white trick and black joker. He also wears a black combat vest with several clips and a shoulder hoslter carrying the raging bull and a black M43 cap. Mitsuomi arrived outside to see a two black humvees pull up, he smiled wide recognizing them, "Alrite good...follow me to my brother's place" he stated, hopping on his bike. The humvees followed and the group headed to the office, "good to see all you well" he said, talking on his blue tooth. "Boss whats the sit-rep?..." one asked, "Reina...the situation is critical...Sosuke Aizen has decided to come out of hiding...He replenished his forces and he's ready to continue his and Jin Kariya's plan of a vampire only world" he stated, stopping at light. Reina gasped on the line, "So that guy from that War...geez that guy's sick" she stated, "Boss its Soichiro...Whats the deal with Kariya...from what you told us and what we read...he was peace loving?" he asked. Mitsuomi passed two cars, "he was but in the old days...humans were very prejudice and after his wife and dozens of his kinsmen were killed while they slept...He joined up with Aizen and created Der Letzte Reich...Their goal...Making vampires the Dominant Species" mitsuomi repiled. The group arrived at their destination and headed to the 30th floor.

Mitsuomi opened the door and saw the others, "mitsuomi..you're here...who are they?" asked tia. The five behind him stood at attention, "Mitsukuni and Hiro were with me in Korea during the war...Soichiro and Itsuki were in Vietnam and Reina was the last in Desert Storm" mitsuomi stated. Mitsukuni had short grey hair and light blue eyes and Hiro had short crew cut brown hair with amber eyes. Soichiro had black hair in a ponytail and dark violet eyes, Itsuki had silver hair and smokey grey eyes and Reina had emerald eyes and short black hair, they wore combat vests, jeans and gloves. Mitsuomi cleared his throat, "all of them were turned by me and together we are known as the Rokukage" he stated, "Now that we're all here lets go over the game plan" he added. Byakuya pulled out a map of the city, "while we were waiting...Urahara called..he tracked both grimmjow and rukia's cells to two diffrent locations...One a mansion on the westside and the cathedral on the northeast side" he stated, "then thats confirms my suspsions...I talked to Gin earlier..he said that something was under the Cathedral...So more than likely aizen has set up shop and has been here awhile by the looks" mitsuomi explained. The group looked at the map, "alrite...when this goes down...Rangiku...Toshiro take the the east side...save as many as you can...Brother...Tia you take the Cathedral but be careful..it might be a trap...Mitsukuni...you and the others take the southside...link up with kisuke and save anyone...i'll take the west" he explained, when suddenly a explosion rocks the area. They rush to window to see several fires erupting around town, "Shit..." mitsuomi hissed, "Its started...Alrite everyone...It us against the them...Leave nothing in your wake...Save as many as we can" byakuya stated, grabbing his sword. The group nodded and headed to their destinations.

***Minutes before the blasts***

Aizen and rukia arrived on the roof of Infiinity Tower in the distance several choppers carrying large containers headed throught out the city from a Freighter near the bay. Aizen pulled rukia inside to a large Tv filled room and strapped her to a chair, "Now we watch the end of human race and the rise of vampire age" he smiled. Rukia saw camera angles from all over the city, she watched the containers drop throught the city. She watched crowds gather around them and from them the Crisalix started to attacking people and eating them. Those who were bitten and escaped turned into crisalix and started attacking others. She watched in horror as the gore spread, explosions and people screamed echoed on the video. She saw aizen and granz, their eyes fixated on the video feed.

***Outside***

(**song playing...Das Bose...E Nomine**)

A woman walks to a man on the ground clenching a bloody arm, "are you ok?" she asked, "yea but this kid bit me...his face was all fucked up" he grunted, before he stopped breathing. The woman knelt next to him, "he's dead" she thought. The man started to twitch and reached up grabbing her shirt and tore into her neck, blood flew everywhere as the woman screamed. He lunged on top her and started ripping off her top and chomping her breasts. The man raised up roaring with his teeth jagged and covered in skin and blood, he hissed seeing several people running and gave chase. The dead woman turned on her side and stood hissing with her chest tore open and ran after them as well. Crisalix leap through windows, cars killing all in their path and no one is spared, crashes and screams fill the air. One Crisalix holds a newborn in its jaws as the mother watches in horror, it leaps on her and begins devouring her alive. Everywhere people are in panic, a pair of girls run from a crowded club, "we need to escape...those things killed jane" one cried. One of girl is tripped by a body and falls, "help me nikki" she screams, as the the body comes to life biting her neck. Nikki kicks her away as the crisalix human starts eating her, she watches as her friend's intestines are ripped out. She backs away to a pair of jaw ripping out her throat and ripping off her head. A tanker trucks speeds through hitting people and crisalix, at the wheel a dead man driving the truck rams into a gas station exploding killing dozens. People on fire stumble around falling to the ground. The crisalix pounce on them despite being on fire too. The rokukage race to kisuke's place firing at the crisalix and the infected, "Hiro get on that 50-cal and clear a path!" mitsukuni shouted, weaving through the streets south. Hiro hopped on the 50-cal unloading, Reina and Itsuki pointed M16s and fired also. Soichiro kicked out the front glass and fired with a AR15 A3, "man..mitsu-nii was right they don't play" itsuki stated. (**song ends**)

***Northside...Byakuya and Tia***

Byakuya and Tia traverse the streets in his Porsche 911, they see people being killed and some even trying to fight back, "this quickly how horrible...its like that town all over again" tia whispered. Byakuya slams on the brakes as ten crisalix and twenty infected bar their path, "come on lets clear a path" he stated. The pair exit the car and walk towards them, the creatures hiss and growl. Byakuya draws his sword and Tia manifests her Blade, the crisalix charge and tia cuts them down with a quick side slash. Her eyes start to glow as water starts dripping from the blade, "_**Cascada**_" she shouts. A blast of water blows through the crisalix, byakuya slashes in different directions and slices off head after head, his eyes glow and he points his left and cherry blossoms appear and with a flick of his wrist, the blossoms cut through the infected and crisalix. They finish off the crisalixs and continued to the Cathedral.

***Eastside...Rangiku and Toshiro***

A woman runs with her three year old in her arms, the girl is bleeding on her back from a claw mark. The woman makes it to alley and makes a pit stop, "its ok honey...mommy will find you a doctor" she whispered but the little girl only whimpered. The woman picked her up and kept heading to find a safe place in this city of death. The child started to twitch and convolse in her arms as she reached a store. A man opened the door and let them in, "geez what's wrong with her?" he asked locking the door. The woman fell to her knees, "i don't know these creatures started attacking and killing people" she cried. The small girl's twitches finally stopped, "oh..no..no" she cried, "she's dead ma'am" he stated, checking her pulse. The mother sobbed uncontrolbally, "my child...my child" she screamed. The girl's eyes shot open, "she's alive" she whispered, as the child let out a hiss and bit into her mother's neck. The man watched in horror as the child started eating her own mother, blood pooled on the ground. The little girl's eyes were red and her teeth jagged. The man pulled out gun but the child lunged at him biting his arm, causing him to stagger back screaming. Suddenly the dead mother grabbed him and took a chunk out of his leg. The man fell and the mother and child crawled to him and began their feast on his flesh, the mother ripped into his stomach and the child latched on to his neck and chest.

Toshiro shifted through the streets in his Jeep Wrangler as rangiku watched the horror unfold, "This is too horrible...I heard stories from Soifon and the others but this too much" she whispered. Toshiro only nodded as they searched for survivors, "I know but...we have a job to do" he stated, turning onto another street. Toshiro hits the brakes as he saw a family of four running for their lives, he turned the jeep to the side and they jumped out, "Over here...this way!" he shouted. The family saw them and ran towards them. A crisalix jumped before them, the father stood in front of his family, "alrite you bastard come on!" he shouted. The crisalix lept towards him but suddenly was frozen and fell to the ground shattering, "_**Leave it to us Sir...Get inside the jeep and head to the Southside...we have a shelter**_" a voice said. The family turned to see Toshiro with his teal eyes glowing and holding a scythe made of ice, "thank you young man...thank you" the mother cried, as they climbed in and sped off. Toshiro turned his attention back to a dozen crisalix and infected, "_**Alrite lets do this**_" he exclaimed. When suddenly the crisalix were engulfed in ash and finally set a flame, "_**don't worry Toshiro i got your back**_" a voice said. Toshiro looked to see Rangiku on a street light blowing ash from her mouth like smoke and setting it on fire with a zippo. Toshiro smirked, "_**Alrite...Rangiku**_" he said and the pair continued thier search.

***Westside Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi raced through streets on his bike, he saw people dead and dying but he couldn't be undetered, "My shadows will deal with them" he thought, behind him several shadow like animals were attacking the crisalix. Mitsuomi came to a four-way intersection and spotted a little girl about six being stalked by a crisalix infected woman, he raised his hand forming a scythe and revved charging the woman. Mitsuomi swung wide cutting the woman in half and scooped up the little girl. Mitsuomi held the child to his chest, "mama" she squeaked, "Sorry little one but your mama is not here...don't worry though...she's out there waiting" he whispered. Mitsuomi saw several cops loading a bus with people, "Hey...you need to evacuate" a cop stated, "Got room for one more?" he asked. The cop nodded and picked up the little girl, "head south...my friends will escort you" he stated, "friends?" the cop asked. Mitsuomi pointed to the bus, the people gasped seeing several shadow animals guarding them, "You're a Vamp right?" he asked, "Yea..and don't worry we will protect this city...our home" mitsuomi smiled. The child waved as she and the cop got on the bus and drove off. Mitsuomi pulled out his trick and joker, "Ok then...where were we" he grinned, as five crisalix apeared. Mutsuomi fired bullet after bullet blowing away all in his path, when spotted a familar face, "oh now look at this" he smirked. A one armed and one eyed man was munching on a dead woman's body, he looked up with jagged teeth hissing. Nnoitra lunged at mitsuomi knocking off his bike, he kicked up and knocked Nnoitra off. Mitsuomi jumped up and grabbed his trick and fired at nnoitra's legs. He threw a link of chain and wrapped it around his neck, swinging him over a lightpole. Mitsuomi threw several more links hanging him from the street light, nnoitra hissed and growled. Mitsuomi looked him over with disgust, "I told you if I saw you again that arm would the least of your worries" he hissed, nnoitra only hissed. Mitsuomi holstered his trick and joker instead pulling out the Bull, "you are mindless beast...So i'll end your suffering" he stated, blowing nnoitra's head off. The body hung lifeless and headless finally shattering like glass, as mitsuomi hopped on his bike and proceeded to the mansion.

***Rukia***

Rukia tried to hide her eyes watching the horror unfold on the screens, "don't look away...this is your future" aizen smirked. Rukia only glared but stopped when she saw something on one of the screens. She saw her brother fighting Crisalix and winning. Mitsuomi skidded his bike on screen firing several shots and using a black scythe, "so that is brother's power" she thought. Mitsuomi then ran up a wall backflipping and grabbing a few crisalix with some black chains and spun them like a lasso, slamming them into the pavement. She watched three Crisalix charge from behind but he used several chains grabbing a car and threw it at them. He fired a shot from a huge gun at the gas tank exploding in a fireball. Aizen looked her at and then at the screen, "Hmph...a futile effort" he mocked, "You're wrong...my brothers and our friends will stop you" she hissed.

***Rokukage***

The rokukage had arrived at kisuke's warehouse and had set up on the roof, the south side was least populated part of town and would serve as a shelter. Hiro and the others were on the roof setting up their guns, he manned a M134 Gattling Gun and on his left Reina manned a M60 rifle. Mitsukuni and Itsuki were on a tower with sniper rifles, mitsukuni with a Dragnov and itsuki with a Barret M82. Soichiro was on the ground with a Colt M4A1 outfitted with the M203 grenade launcher, "hey you guys see anything?" he asked, "not since the attack eariler that was chasing the bus and jeep" replied reina. Itsuki looked through his scope, "you think mitsu-nii is ok?" he asked, "Of course...He the strongest we know" replied hiro. The others shouted in approval and kept the watch.

***Tia and Byakuya***

Byakuya and Tia arrived at the Cathedral, having fought off numerous crisalix and infected, "this is it..." tia thought, as they entered. The church was empty but at the center a staircase leading down, "looks like an invite" tia stated, calling forth her blade. Byakuya nodded and they proceeded down the stairs. The layout was simple a long hall to an elevator and four floors with the fourth being a huge room, they checked the floors and in one room they found files about the crisalix and some encrypted files. Byakuya took the memory sticks and destroyed the computers, "its seems too easy" he thought, as they head back upstairs. They returned to the church floor to find ten Crisalix waiting but the strange thing was that they were not attacking. They drew their weapons ready, "aren't they going to attack?" tia asked, "I don't know but be cautious" he replied. The standoff last several minutes when finally they attacked but the attacks were coordinated. Tia dodged left as she slashed one in half, "they seem to be controlled" she thought, killing another. Byakuya leaped upward slashing one to pieces, he used his sakuras to kill two turning them into hamburger. Tia and Byakuya stood back to back as the last four charged them, they swung and cut the crisalix to pieces. Tia looked around and then suddenly everything went black, "whats this" she thought. Tia tried to move but couldn't when from behind she was slashed across her back but her movements were delayed. Byakuya was also was trapped in this black void, "this is...like brother's power..however he can't strip away sound" he thought. He felt an intense pain and looked down to see a blade in his gut, "impossible" he thought, as blood dripped from his mouth. Tia couldn't make heads or tails of her surroundings, when a blade sliced off her left leg and right arm, letting out a silent scream. The area lit up once more and their senses returned, byakuya dropped to one knee and saw Tia on the ground missing two limbs. Byakuya staggered to her, "are you ok?" he asked, "I'm messed up...what was that?" she whispered.

The sounds of footsteps alerted them to the church entrance to see a man in uniform, "The Knight and Fury...both have lost" he stated with his arms behind his back. Byakuya growled, "Who are you and what was that power?" he commanded, "It known simply as Silence...it strips away all the senses...as for my name its Oberleutnant Kaname Tosen" he stated. Tia struggled to sit up as byakuya clutched his wound, "Your lives tonite will be given in the sake of Justice" tosen declared. Byakuya got to his feet, "Justice...what about justice for the people that have died tonight" he stated, "those humans will be the foundation of Herr Aizen's Kingdom...we are superior...humans are weak and don't deserve this world" tosen stated. Byakuya only glared, "You're wrong...yes...humans may lack our strength but humans are stronger in other ways...I saw people despite the odds fighting to live" tia hissed. Tosen only shook his head, "you are as foolish as them" he stated, raising his hands forward. Byakuya watched as tosen's hand started to glow and the light started to be sucked into several circles that appeared in the church. Byakuya tried to move but couldn't, "i need to find him..if this keeps up..." he thought, as he was struck on back and arm causing to drop to his knees. Tosen walked through the silence with ease, "I had intended to kill Death with this power" he thought, picking Tia's blade. Tia languished on the ground unknown that tosen was inching closer ready to execute her. Tosen raised the blade, "You shall die...while cursing your own human weakness" he declared, swinging downward. The blade was set to connect but was stopped a barrier of cherry blossoms, he looked to see light emitting from Byakuya, "impossible..how can this be" he thought. Byakuya raised his head revealing white pupils with his hair turning white and sakuras surrounding him and with a loud roar the sakura exploded and destroyed the darkness. The church rocked blowing out several windows, tosen staggered back to the entrance covered in wounds, he growled as byakuya stood surrounded by sakuras. Byakuya's white pupils were glowing as he glared at tosen, "_**you dare mock our pride...**_" he hissed. Tosen clenched Tia's sword only to drop it when it becomes too hot to hold, "_**Hirviendo**_" tia hissed. The blade turned to water and then to steam blinding Tosen, "_**I'll ask you once...Where is my Sister?**_" he growled. The steam dissapted as tosen glared, "Your sister is with Herr Aizen...Enjoying his mercy" he replied, manifesting a blade. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "_**Its useless my senbonzakura is protecting me and these thousands of blossoms will cut you ribbons**_" he explained. Tosen used to his Silence to slow byakuya for second slipping into byakuya's reach and slashed across chest, byakuya tried to counter by it came too slowly. Tia crawled to her severed limbs and to try and reattach them, "he needs my help" she thought. Tosen charged again but byakuya made his counter but tosen dodged, "my Silence can also be used to take one sense away if nesscsary" he explained. Byakuya flicked his left wrist sending a wave of sakuras at tosen but he dodged at every juncture. Tosen used his speed to slash his legs and his back causing him to drop one knee. Byakuya's hair started to return to its black color, "Justice will be served" tosen uttered, charging forward. Tia watched as tosen's blade connected with byakuya right shoulder, "Now..you will know justice" he stated. Byakuya stayed silent raising his left hand, a blast of sakuras erupted from tosen back blowing a hole in his chest. Tosen staggered back spitting blood, "_**Thank you for getting close...my brother taught me to always improvise**_" he stated. Tosen fell to the ground dead with his body turning to ash. Byakuya staggered back to tia who had reattached her limbs. Byakuya helped her up and she drapped his arm over her shoulder, "you ok?" she asked, "i'll live...we should go to urahara's for treatment then head back out" he stated. The pair got in to his porsche and headed southbound.

***Grimmjow***

Grimmjow sat at the mansion entrance waiting for mitsuomi to arrive, at the gate six armed men waited and a hummer outfitted with a 50-cal was in front of them. Grimmjow downed his third beer, "very soon...i'll kill that bastard and show him my power and cunning" he thought, pulling out a locket. The locket contained the picture of a young woman with long green hair, "Geez Nel...you should've listened to me" he whispered.

_Flashback...Berlin 1945..._

_Grimmjow and Mitsuomi walk to streets of Berlin on their mission to stop Aizen's plan of meeting Hitler. Mitsuomi tipped his M43 cap low, "So this girl you're seeing...what's she like?" he asked. Grimmjow smirked, "her name is Neliel Odelschwanck...she kinda nice for a human..." he explained. The two arrived at an apartment building, "why are we here?" mitsuomi asked, "Nel lives here...she can help" grimmjow stated, as they walked up the stairs. They arrived to the fourth floor apartment and knocked, the door opened revealing a young woman in a pale grey dress with long green hair and a kind smile, "grimm...you came" she smiled, letting them in. Mitsuomi sat at a small table while grimmjow kissed Nel, "Nel...this is Misuomi a comrade" grimmjow stated. Nel looked him over, he wore black trousers with black calf length boots, a sleeveless white shirt and suspenders with black gloves and a M43 cap, "are you a Nazi?" she asked, "Nope...we're on the Allies side...Fraulein" mitsuomi smiled. Grimmjow and Nel talked for several minutes while mitsuomi went out side for a smoke, "so tell me...does she know?" he asked, as they left. Grimmjow stayed silent, "she does and i'm planning on turning her after the war" he explained. The next night their mission came and went, Aizen had made no move yet and the pair decided to roam the city, they saw a bunch people running and pointing. _

_Mitsuomi and grimmjow turned a corner towards the square and saw a horrific sight, grimmjow's eyes widen seeing Neliel bound to a pole naked, bloody and beaten. They saw several Nazi soldiers, "Diese Frau hegte unser Feind...Sie eine Lektion gelehrt wurde...unser Feind ist eine Bedrohung und muss augerottet werden![__this woman harbored our enemy...she was taught a lesson...our enemy is a menace and must be eradicated__]" one soldier shouted. Grimmjow growled and hissed, "stop...don't make a scene" mitsuomi stated, grabbing him and pinning him to a wall. The people whooped and hollered, "Seig Heil!" some shouted, "Sie Bakam, was sie verdient[__she got what she deserves__]" one woman laughed. Grimmjow wanted to eviscerate these people, "__**why do you stop me...these jackals deserve to die...Nel was innoccent**__" he hissed, "I know but...we can't risk a war with the humans over one person...The mission comes first...We must stop Aizen from meeting Adolf...otherewise...this will continue...and The Third Reich really will last a thousand years" mitsuomi explained. Grimmjow started to transform pushing mitsuomi into another wall, "__**You're no different...you killed those soldiers who were raping that girl...Don't keep me from this**__" he hissed. Mitsuomi's eyes started to glow, "__**True but listen...that was a mistake...If you kill them...then you will made her sad**__" he hissed, grimmjow hissed but relented. Mitsuomi lets him go, "we'll get her when they leave" he stated, grimmjow only glared at the people. The crowd and soldiers left and grimmjow cut Nel down from the pole and carried her home, they arrived and placed on her bed. Nel slowly her eyes but her breathing was slow and ragged, "grimm" she whispered. Grimmjow knelt next to her bed, "Nel...you are dying...I can save you...its what we talked about" he said, Nel shook her head, "No...grimm...it would be too hard...I'd have to watch my loved ones grow old and die...while i remain" she replied, weakly. Grimmjow actually started to cry, "Don't die on me...Let me save you" he whispered, "Its ok...promise me you will not hold a grudge or seek revenge" she whispered. Nel gave once last smile as her eyes went lifeless staring at the ceiling. Mitsuomi placed his hand on grimmjow's shoulder only to have it slapped away. Grimmjow growled leaving the apartment and walked the street seething with anger, "Damn these fucking humans" he thought. A streetwalker passed him smiling, "Lust Auf eine Nacht[__fancy a night__]" she grinned, grimmjow gave a fanged smile and took her in a an alley. He pushed the woman to a wall showing his fangs, "Nein Bleiben weg[__no stay away__]" she whispered, grimmjow grabbed her by the neck and bit into it. The woman screamed as he drank her blood and with a hiss he threw her the ground and with a quick stomp crushed her skull into the ground. _

_Grimmjow spat on the woman's lifeless body, "You truly live up to your moniker...Grimmjow of War" a voice said,.Grimmjow turned to a man with slick backed brown hair, "Aizen" he hissed. Aizen looked at the dead woman, "a fitting death for cattle...your talents are wasted...In the end Might makes right..." he stated. Grimmjow formed a curved blade on his left forearm, "I only came to speak with you..." aizen smiled, "Give me a reason and i'll kill you" grimmjow hissed. Aizen raised one finger, "I come to offer my condolences for that girl...also to extend an invitation to join my army...I've realized that the nazis will soon fall...my plans must change" he stated. Grimmjow retracted his blade, "Why?" he asked, "Hitler is too short sighted...A leader must see into the future" he stated, handing grimmjow a slip of paper. Grimmjow looked curious, "Whats this?" he asked, "Just go to this address...call it a token of my respect" aizen smirked leaving. Grimmjow arrived at a warehouse, he heard the voices of the soldiers, "Them" he hissed, climbing to the roof. The soldiers were laughing and drinking when grimmjow dove in, grimmjow shot out the lights with his eyes glowing in the dark. The sounds of gunfire and screams filled the warehouse, the door opened revealing grimmjow soaked in blood with a sinster smile, "He is right..Might does make right" he thought._

_End Flashback_

Grimmjow downed his next beer smiling, "I'll will prove it to you mitsuomi...just you wait" he thought.

***Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi saw the mansion about two miles in front, "there it is...and you grimmjow" he thought. The soldiers opened fire seeing mitsuomi approaching, two shadows popped up beside mitsuomi and charged them. One soldier grabbed an RPG attempting to fire. Mitsuomu pulled out the joker firing a head shot. The RPG shot upward only to fall back to the ground, the shadow animals merged forming a ramp. Mitsuomi sped up jumping over the gate as the rpg exploded in a huge fireball. He landed on the ground with his silhouette seen amid the fire. Grimmjow saw the explosion and grinned, "Be on guard" he ordered. The soldiers saluted and took their places. Mitsuomi charged them on his bike as they fired but one bullet struck the gas tank. Mitsuomi lept upward as the bike exploded and pulled his guns unleashing a bullet rainstorm, killing the soldiers as he landed. Mitsuomi turned to see Grimmjow, "So you've come...Why throw away your life so recklessly" he grinned, "Thats a question you should ask yourself" mitsuomi spat, holstering his guns. Mitsuomi pulled off the combat vest and shirt leaving a black tank top. Grimmjow turned into his half form with curved arm blades jutted from his forearms. Mitsuomi reloaded and crossed his arm overlapping the guns, "Lets go...Grimmjow of War" he smirked, "_**Ohh yea...Mitsuomi of Death**_" grimmjow grinned.

***Southside***

Byakuya and Tia arrived to kisuke's place and were helped inside by the others, "any word from the others?" byakuya asked. The warehouse was full of survivors, most were scared and grieving, "toshiro and rangiku checked in about twenty minutes ago...no luck with mitsuomi" stated tessai. He led them to a room where there was blood to drink, byakuya handed them the memory sticks and they headed to get some quick rest. They pair sat in silence gulping down the blood healing their wounds, "byakuya..can we win this?" tia asked, "We have too...for the people...even if no one thanks us or even cares...we have to win" he stated. Kisuke looked over the data, he found how the crisalix were made and the delivery system, "so they came by sea...near Infinity Tower no less...Sosuke you are a mad man...He also has another freighter heading to another place but where" he thought, as Byakuya appeared, "any luck?" he asked. Kisuke looked up, "Yea...plenty...I hacked some security cameras and got an estimate of how bad its gotten...at present about 40 percent of the city is in shambles but the good news...we're turning the tide...I found that aizen may be in the Infinity tower" he explained. Byakuya looked at the computer, "I see so thats it...Tia and I will go there...Inform the others too" he stated, "that may prove tough...that tower is smack in the the middle of the highest saturation of Crisalix" kisuke explained. Byakuya knew this but he knew that saving rukia was top priority. Kisuke informed Toshiro and Rangiku and they attempted to make it there, he tried to inform mitsuomi but the line kept ringing. The line finally connected, "Mitsuomi...whats going on?" kisuke asked. The sound of gunfire and pants filled the line, "Kisuke...I'm A Little bit..Busy at the Moment!" mitsuomi shouted. Byakuya and Kisuke looked at each other, "Come on you Bastard!" mitsuomi shouts. An explosion statics the line, "Brother?!...brother!?" byakuya inquires but only silence echoes, "Fuck..i'm ok...the bastard...is using landmines...You guys are making it hard for me...i'm talking...fighting and dodging...See ya soon" mitsuomi states, as the line disconnects

***Grimmjow vs Mitsuomu***

(**song playing...Bullet with a name on it...Nonpoint**)

Mitsuomi throws of his bluetooth as he dodges mines and grimmjow attacks, "_**Whats the matter can't find me?**_" grimmjow mocks. Mitsuomi points his gun in opposite directions, "strip away everything...focus my mind's eye and Attack" he thought. Mitsuomi fire a single shot and hits paydirt, grimmjow screeched and mitsuomi leaps up firing more shots. Grimmjow used his speed to dodge as the bullets passed him by inches, mitsuomu dropped a pair of clips and reloaded. Grimmjow appeared above and drove his arm blades downward, mitsuomi blocked with his guns. The two were grinning from ear to ear, a shadow claw shot from mitsuomi's shadow. Grimmjow skipped back dodging chains and bullets, "_**You keep firing but you're missing**_" he smirked. Mitsuomi's eyes started glow and the whites of his eyes turned black, his speed picked up and his shots more prescise. Grimmjow started to feel the pressure, "my powers are more than his...I will show him..Might makes right" he thought. Mitsuomi skidded to halt not moving, "the fool" grimmjow thought, charging. Mitsuomi stood motionless as grimmjow ran forward, "_**You're mine!**_" grimmjow roared. Mitsuomi smiled wide as he skipped back revealing a landmine coming out the ground. Grimmjow's eyes widen as mitsuomi fire a shot exploding the mine, the blast engulfed grimmjow billowing smoke and dirt. Mitsuomi pointed his gun at the smoke but from it, grimmjow lunged in his slick panther form and sunk his jaws into mitsuomi's left shoulder. Mitsuomi hissed as they fell to the ground, grimmjow jaws digging into him. Mitsuomi raised his trick firing a shot but grimmjow dodged, "_**Shit...tricky..tricky**_" mitsuomi hissed. Grimmjow had a grin as he stalked around mitsuomi stopping in front him.

(**song..playing...Ich Will...rammstein**)

Grimmjow growled with a toothy grin, "_**Mitsuomi...my powers have surpassed yours in everyway**_" he grinned. Grimmjow's muscles started to bulge as he went from all fours to two feet. Mitsuomi watched as his head became more lion like and arm grew longer and furry, _**"so thats it huh?...the power Aizen gave you**_" mitsuomi smirked. Grimmjow growled glaring, "_**Yes...Now you will see...Might Indeed makes things right**_" he stated, his voice low and guttaral. Grimmjow vanished in a flash and mitsuomi felt as he was being pushed, as his face met ground. Mitsuomi tried get up when grimmjow kicked him into the air, mitsuomi corrected firing downward but grimmjow appeared above him struck with a double axe blow. Mitsuomi spat blood as he fell to the ground. Grimmjow appeared below him and drove a knee into his gut and another double axe. Grimmjow grabbed mitsuomi by his foot and spun like a top, letting go and throwing mitsuomi like a missile into a statue. Mitsuomi bounced off the ground like a rag doll, his left leg was bent in a funny direction and his right shoulder dislocated, "_**This..is the power...this the power...that Herr Aizen gave me...This is the power of a Superior...HaHa!**_" grimmjow howled. Mitsuomi looked up and saw his raging bull on the ground near his vest and inched to grab it. Grimmjow saw and stomped on mitsuomi's back. Grimmjow grabs mitsuomi's head digging his claws into it but one claw cuts and digs into his right eye with the blood dripping down mitsuomi's face, "_**come on...cry out for mercy...and maybe...just maybe...i'll spare you**_" he mocked. Mitsuomi started to laugh, "_**really...well...then...Fuck you!**_" he hissed. Grimmjow drove his head into the ground and extended his claws, "_**Fine...then Die!**_" he howled. Mitsuomi's hair turned white and black chains wrapped around his left arm. Mitsuomi popped up as grimmjow made his strike but mitsuomi punched through his abdomen and through his back. Grimmjow howled as he staggered back, mitsuomi yanked on his arm popping his shoulder back in place and with his a quick jerk, his left leg also. Mitsuomi glared at grimmjow who was growling at him, "_**Superior**_ _**huh?...you bleed just fine**_" mitsuomi smirked, licking grimmjow's blood. Mitsuomi flex his right arm as more chains wrapped around it, "_**Now...I've got business with your boss...Where is he?**_" mitsuomi hissed, grimmjow got to his hind legs, "_**Go fuck yourself**_" he hissed. Mitsuomi clanged his fist togther and sprinted forward but grimmjow didn't flinch as he caught mitsuomi fists, "_**I am Superior**_" his hissed, opening his jaws wide. A blue flame erupted from his mouth and hit mitsuomi's face, who staggered back as his head was burning but caught grimmjow with a weighted punch knocking him to the ground. Mitsuomi stood firm despite his head on fire and face melting away, he hissed stalking forward, his shadows increased in size with each step. Grimmjow hissed and growled, "_**No fucking way**_" he said, glaring. Mitsuomi was a foot from him when a single shot rang out, the shot erupted from mitsuomi's chest leaving a gaping hole.

Grimmjow started grinning as mitsuomi staggered and fell back with the shadows and chains vanishing, "_**hahaha...Great shot Cirucci**_" he stated, reverting to his half form. Cirucci stood behind mitsuomi's body with a Desert Eagle .50 Ae and a dozen more men approached carrying Ak47s. Grimmjow smiled staring at mitsuomi's supposed dead body, "I told you...My powers were superior...Now i'll kill your pals and rape your little sister" he mocked. The soldiers all laughed as cirucci stood next to grimmjow, "isn't he supposed to turn to ash?" she asked. Grimmjow looked at mitsuomi's lifeless form, the flames were gone leaving a fanged charred black skull, "yea...but no matter...he's dead" he grinned. Grimmjow and cirucci turned to leave, when the soliders gasped, "_**Who's...dead**_" a disembodied voice echoed. Grimmjow turned to see mitsuomi standing despite a hole in his chest. Mitsuomi stood motionless cracking his neck, he raised his right to his hole and streched out his left, "How the Fuck are you still alive!" grimmjow shouted.

(**song** **playing...guns and bagger...Ghostrider 2**)

Mitsuomi started to sway side to side, one soldier had a look of complete fear, "what the hell is he" the man thought. Mitsuomi turned as flashed in front of him glaring, "_**Hungry**_" he said distorted, "Oh...God" the man whispered. Mitsuomi opened his jaws wide grabbing the soldier, biting into the man's face with a crunch. Grimmjow hissed and cirucci shuddered hiding behind a statue, the solider turned to ash as mitsuomi turned. Grimmjow grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin, "Get some" he hissed, throwing the grenade. The grenade landed next to mitsuomi exploding and throwing him several feet, "Fire...You fucking idiots" grimmjow ordered. The soldiers opened fire and threw grenades, mitsuomi wobbled but didn't fall. Shadows billowed from his wounds coalescing and reattached his blown off limbs. Grimmjow stood in awe watching this display. Mitsuomi limped forward raising his head letting out an unholy screech and stomped his boot, his shadow expanded and from it several shadows claws billowed out. The shadow claws eviscerated the soldiers limp from limp, grimmjow dodged the shadows landing on a statue, "how is he doing this...his powers weren't like this before" he thought. Mitsuomi turned to grimmjow as the shadows receeded and the hole in his chest closed, "_**Whats...wrong...Grimm...Jow...Lost...Your...Nerve**_" mitsuomi uttered, his voice distorted. Grimmjow lept down glaring, "_**How are you alive...She shot you in the Fucking Heart**_" he growled. Mitsuomi pulled out a cigarette and lit, the smoke billowed out his skull, "_**Can't you tell...Heart on wrong side**_" he hissed. Grimmjow growled and hissed turning into his new form, "_**Really...then I'll rip out your heart with my bare hands**_" he howled.

Mitsuomi stood motionless as grimmjow buzzed around him, mitsuomi swung his left backwards as a link of chain appeared and his right a black scythe materilized. Grimmjow appeared above but mitsuomi dodged and threw the chain around his left arm. Grimmjow pulled on the chain but mitsuomi held fast and wrapped the chain around his arm for leverage. Grimmjow and mitsuomi began a tug of war, their feet digging into the ground, grimmjow opened his mouth billowing blue flames but mitsuomi dodged right and flame caught his arm, the scythe fell turning into shadow. Grimmjow grinned as he yanked mitsuomi forward and readied his right claw aimed at mitsuomi's chest but he was ready, from the flames several chains extended and wrapped around grimmjow's charging right claw. Grimmjow howled in pain as the chains tightened and pulled his right arm off, the blood dripped and seeped into the chains, the scythe appeared from the shadows and a shadow claw grabs it and cuts grimmjow in half, the chains act like puppet string suspending him in air. Mitsuomi face started to reform as he absorbed grimmjow's blood. Grimmjow hissed and reverted to his human form panting, "_**Is that it...all this bragging and thats all**_" mitsuomi grinned, with half a face. Grimmjow only glared, "What's the fucking difference...how has this happened...Granz made me stronger...I had you..but how" grimmjow growled, seething. Mitsuomi's one eye narrowed, "_**Your artifically enhanced powers are nothing compared to me...Have you forgotten my name...You may have been the Harbinger of War...But I am Death...**_" he howled. Grimmjow glared growling even more, "Don't be absurd...you may be called death but you pity humans...that makes you weak" grimmjow spat, "_**You're being absurd...have you forgotten Nel was human**_" mitsuomi hissed. Grimjow started to laugh, "Nel..died because you and those fucking Nazis...It will tickle the dark side of you to know that I killed those foolish humans" he grinned. Mitsuomi started to laugh mockingly, "_**Really...I figured you did...As for your betrayal...It was no big deal...Looking from beginning to end...your betrayal..our fight..It boils down to nothing more than fight between children...you hated me for stopping you...so you went to the biggest kid on the playground and he gave the power to stop me but in the end the price didn't match the results**_" mitsuomi stated. Grimmjow struggled against the chain, "Even if you kill me...Aizen will fucking killing you" he hissed, "_**We'll see but...you won't know...I hope you will enjoy the view from Hell because by Dawn..He'll **_**be **_**right there with you**_" mitsuomi grinned. Mitsuomi clenched his left fist and grimmjow's left started to move with the help of a black tendril, "what the fuck are you doing" grimmjow hissed. The arm dug into his chest and pulled out grimmjow's still beating heart, "I'll see you Hell...Death" he howled, as the heart was crushed. Grimmjow's body turned to ash while he was smiling, "_**I look forward to it**_" mitsuomi grinned, "_**you never changed...still a fucking shithead**_" he added. Mitsuomi turned to leave but stopped and smiled, "Now what to do with you" he smirks, glaring at cirucci.

***Byakuya and Tia***

Byakuya headed to his porsche with Tia in tow, "are you sure?" she asked, "No choice" he replied. The two headed towards Infinity tower and the showdown with aizen, the ride was silent as they passed the ruined and burnt building. Tia looked at the city as it flashed by, "how did it come to this?" she thought.

_Flashback_

_Warsaw 1944_

_Tia sat in bunker awaiting the arrival of her newest comrade, "Ms Halibel...the russians have invaded and the Armia Krajowa are begininng their attacks" one person stated. Tia only nodded and continued reading a newspaper, she knew that their real mission was in geramny and the human's war was elsewhere. The bunker door swung open revealing grimmjow followed by uqluiorra, "War and Strife" she greeted. Grimmjow smirked and uqluiorra bowed, "Fury...good to see you...Soifon is behind us and she is bringing our fourth" he stated. Tia pulled her newspaper down, "I see...who is he?" she asked, "He's..Lady Serenity newest child...the younger to Byakuya...His name..Mitsuomi and keeping with our names..he took the name of Death" uqluiorra explained. The door opened again with Soifon in front and behind her a young man with shoulder length black hair in tight ponytail and wearing an SS officer uniform, "Everyone this is mitsuomi" soifon stated. Mitsuomi clicked his heels saluting, the others looked him over but weren't to impressed, "whats with the nazi outfit?" asked grimmjow, "Serenity thought..it would be better for me to slip into the city as an SS...it proved useful..those nazi actually thought I was one" he stated, lighting a cigar. Tia watched mitsuomi head outside and decided to follow, she found him sitting on a wall staring at the moon. Tia hopped up taking a seat next to him, "Nice night" she stated, "Yea..it reminds of my childhood...My Pa used take me riding at night" he repiled. Tia looked him over, "he's young...but...I get this feeling...he wise beyond his years" she thought, "I have a question...Why choose the name death?...I know if fits our group but why?" she asked. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke sighing, "It seemed fitting...I fought in WWI and saw enough death to last a lifetime...I watched friends...fellow soliders and civillians die...So to me...It fits" he stated. _

_The two sat in silence when someone ran pass, "Someone help me" he cried. Mitsuomi lept down from the wall, "Hey...whats wrong?" he asked, a boy of about thirteen turned and gasped, "A nazi..Help" he shouted. Tia appeared behind the boy, "Its ok..He's not.." she assured, "please Lady..you must help Nazi soldiers have my sister" he pleaded. The boy led them to a clearing near the woods and found six germany soldiers raping a young girl. The soldiers whooped and hollered to the young girls screams, "please" the boy whispered, Mitsuomi stared at the boy and then to the soldiers. Mitsuomi slowly walked forward as tia and the boy remained at the woods edge, "Beeilen Sie sich und beenden sie schnell[__hurry up and finish quickly__]" one stated, "Ja Kapitain...gyhaa.." another laughed. The girl's screams echoed in the night as each soldier had a turn, "Don't you think thats enough...You Bunch of Dogs" a voice hissed. The soldiers turned to see Mitsuomi glaring, "Wer zum Teuful sind sie![__who the hell are you__]" one shouted, "fuhlen Sie sich wie zu sterben{__you feel like dying__}" another stated. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side with a care less look on his face, "er ist nicht Deutsch Offizier[__he is not a german officer__]" one stated, pulling out a Mauser C96. The soldiers gasped and four stood in front of him, one pulled a Colt1911 and the others pointed their Geweher 98s. The boy wanted to try and stop mitsuomi but Tia stops him, "do not worry..." she stated, "Now let me bear witness to your power" she thought. The soldier carrying the Colt aimed for mitsuomi, "Ubergabe[__surrender__]" he ordered, a smirk crept upon mitsuomi's face, "Kiss my ass" he stated, kneeing the man in the wrist. The Colt fell from his hands and mitsuomi caught it and with twist knocking off his M43 cap, mitsuomi pullled out a modified Mauser C96. Mitsuomi opened fire with a head shot to the staggered solider, the girl screamed in terror as the shots rang out. Tia watched as mitsuomi killed the soldiers one by one, his eyes devoid of feeling or remorse. The soilders fell dead around him as one fell to his rear in fear, "That Mauser...I've heard of it...An american...but it was said he was not human" he stated, shaking. Mitsuomi pointed the Mauser at his head, "Indeed" he uttered, pulling the trigger. A single shot rang out and the man fell over dead with a blood pooling on the ground. The boy ran to his sister as mitsuomi approached, "Here...Now you must protect her" he stated, tossing the boy the colt. The girl stared in shock as mitsuomi drapped his coat around her and departed with Tia in tow, "you killed them without remorse..." she stated, but mitsuomi remained silent. _

_End Flashback_

Tia continued watching the city, "mitsuomi..you must be having the time of your life" she thought. Byakuya looked over as turned onto another street, "something wrong?" he asked, "No..just thinking about your brother and when we first met" she replied, "He's one odd guy" he replied, Tia only nodded.

***Mitsuomi***

Mitsuomi stares at the skyline as smoke and fire billow from the city, "Hmm...Such a nostalgic smell...the winds must have shifted" he thought. Mitsuomi inhaled deeply with his arms folded, "the smell of men of dying...the smell of women and children burnt asunder...the smell of the elderly being shot down...this horrid feeling...the smell of War and Death...Wait for me Sosuke...The Pale Rider Is Coming" he stated. Mitsuomi turned to Cirucci hanging from his chains, her arms spread wide and blood dripping from her neck, lips and left breast, "I had no idea..she was human...Aizen sure picks em" he thought. Cirucci slowly opened her violet eyes letting out a hunger filled hiss, "are you famished...Mon Cher?" he asked, "Yes..Sir...Yes Sir...My Master" she moaned, causing mitsuomi to grin wide. Mitsuomi drags over a still living soldier and drops him near her. Cirucci pants like an eager dog and with a snap on his fingers the chains released. Cirucci falls to her knees and crawls over latching onto the neck of the soldier, his dying screams fill the air as he struggles in vain to free himself from cirucci. Mitsuomi walks over picking up his shirt and vest, he spots grimmjow's discarded coat, "hmm" he thought, picking up the tattered coat.

Cirucci slowly rises with a satified hiss, mitsuomi throws over his white shirt, "put that on" he stated. Mitsuomi slipped on the coat, "Master...what do you want me to do?" she asked, mitsuomi walked over caressing her chin and finally a kiss, "head to this address...tell Kisuke everything...and finally find your siblings and follow their orders" he stated. Cirucci nodded and headed to her Bmw and sped off south, mitsuomi created a shadow hawk, "follow her" he whispered and the hawk flew off. Mitsuomi looked around to find a vehicle to head to Infinity Tower but the only vehicles left were destroyed, "well...haven't tried this in awhile" he thought, closing his eyes. Mitsuomi shadow started to increase and from it snorting started to echo, from the shadow a horse made of black chain and shadow clawed its way out. The horse snorted and neighed stomping its hoof as he climbed on and reared up letting out an unworldly howl and galloped into the night.

***Infinity Tower***

Aizen sat watching the carnage unfold when granz strolled in, "Herr Aizen...bad news" he stated. Rukia looked up hearing those words, "Something has happened?" he asked, "It seems both grimmjow and tosen are dead..." granz explained. Aizen started to chuckle, "I see but no matter...i expect them to come here next but They will die here" he stated, staring at rukia. Rukia struggled in chair hissing, "My brother are coming and you will fall" she spat. Aizen rose from his seat and stood before her, "I look forward to it" he smirked.

TO BE CONCLUDED

**CHRACTHER POWERS PT2**

**TIA...WATER CONTROL...SIMILAR TO RESURECCION CONTROL OVER WATER**

**TOSHIRO...ICE MANIPULATION...CONTROLS ICE**

**RANGIKU...DEADLY ASH...CAN SPEW ASH AND SET IT A FIRE**

**TOSEN...THE SILENCE...STRIP AWAY ONE SENSES**...

**WORDS USED**

Kapitän keine Spur von ihm...German...Captain no trace of him

Razlozhit'...Russian...spread out

Nayti Yego...Russian..Find him

Loschen...German...Clear

Mein Gott...Feuer!..Feuer...German..My God..Fire..Fire

Strelyay , poka vy pusty...Russian...Shoot till your empty

Die Schatten Sind Lebendig...German...The shadows are alive

Nein...Ungeist...German...No evil spirit

Diese Frau hegte unser Feind...Sie eine Lektion gelehrt wurde...unser Feind ist eine Bedrohung und muss augerottet werden...German...this woman harbored our enemy...she was taught a lesson...our enemy is a menace and must be eradicated

Sie Bakam, was sie verdient...German...she got what she deserved

Lust Auf eine Nacht...German...Fancy a night

Nein Bleiben weg...German...No Stay away

Beeilen Sie sich und beenden sie schnell...German..hurry up and finish quickly

Wer zum Teuful sind sie...german..who the hell are you

er ist nicht Deutsch Offizier...he is not a german officer

Übergabe...German...surrender

A/N...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CONCLUSION...STAY TUNED


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...LAST CHAPTER...THE CLOCKS TICKING AND THE DAWN APPROACHES..WHO WILL SURVIVE THIS LONGEST NIGHT?...READ REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC'S

_**angry vampire voice**_

_memories/flashbacks_

* * *

**CH 4...WELCOME TO THE LONGEST NIGHT**

Sereitei city was called the city of new beginnings but after this night, the city will be forever changed. The city is nearly overrun by the Crisalax but all hope is not lost, several people have decided to fight back and these vailant crusaders converge on Infinity tower. Byakuya and Tia pull up a few blocks from the tower, "its time" he stated, as they climbed out. The area is desolate with a long stretch of road leading to the tower, a car squeals to halt catching their attention. Tia turns to see rangiku and toshiro climbing out of a truck, "good you're ok" rangiku states. Toshiro nods to byakuya and returns the nod, they leap a building overlooking the road to the towers, "that many?" toshiro asks. Byakuya nods staring at least thirty crisalix and dozens of crisalix infected humans and vampires, rangiku gasps shocked and tia growls. The sound of a truck accelerating catches their attention, "look!" rangiku shouts, as a pair of trucks carrying several armed men charge the crisalix. The men open fire killing some but one truck crashes exploding but the other carries gas tanks which detonates blowing a hole in the crisalix mass. Tia hisses and Rangiku tears up, "even now still fighting" toshiro stated, "lets honor them by winning this night and annihilate aizen" byakuya stated. The group nodded and charge the crisalix with post haste to end this darkest night.

***10 miles outside Seireitei***

Princess Unohana sits in the U.S. special forces and Marine command post, at her side Isane and Uqluiorra both dressed in miltary uniforms. Unohana wears black breeches with a modernized green tailcoat. The combined forces await their orders as the dawn slowly but surely approaches, "Ms Unohana..what kind of resistance will we encounter other than what the reports states?" a major asks. Unohana shifts in her seat, "hopefully none but I urge you to be careful..these creatures are the lowest of the low...one bite and you are lost" she states. The major nods and continues his briefing, "princess..we've gotten word from kisuke..according to him..aizen is at infinity tower and nearly half the city is desimated...the others are on route but nothing from mitsuomi since his last communication" Isane stated. Unohana nodded and excused herself heading outside, "princess...is something bothering you?" uqluiorra asked, "No...just the normal concerns of a mother...while my children are doing battle" she replied. Isane ran up holding a phone, "princess...its mitsuomi" she stated, "place him on speaker..Isane" she stated. Isane turned on the speaker, "mitsuomi?" unohana asked, "Yes..It is I your humble servant..My Mistress" he replied, "have you made it to infinity tower?" unohana asked. Mitsuomi chuckled on the phone, "No..not just yet..but I wanted to give you an update...I have left none in my path so far...I have dealt with the traitor...who would Dare stand against us...also..I given my eternal kiss to the newest member of our family...Now My Mistress...Princess Retsu Unohana...What are my orders?...Destroy them?...Wipe them from this world?...Grind them to Dust?" he stated. Isane handed Unohana the phone, "Death..take heed..these are your orders...I will know my enemies by the stains of blood you leave..._**Run them Down!...Leave no Trace of Him!..Search and Destroy!**_" she ordered. The line stayed silent for several minutes when laughter erupted on the line startling Isane, "Yes my mistress..It shall be done..as you command..._**I Will Leave nothing but Bloody Stains In My Wake!**_" mitsuomi exclaimed, hanging up. Unohana sighed as she handed Isane the phone, "so it begins and ends" she thought.

***Seireitei several miles from Infinity Tower***

Mitsuomi crushed the phone cackling, "_**finally...It returns to nothing**_" he grinned, standing atop tanker semi, around him the mangled corpses of dozens of crisalix and infected. Mitsuomi climbs in the cab of the truck lighting a cigarette, "This city is tantamount to hell now..those carefree days and good times...watching rukia grow into smart young woman...the fun at my shop with the guys...going see granny and eating her cakes and pies...Now they're all dead now...the guys...granny...the people...they had nothing to do with this pissing match between us and aizen...This tanker will serve as your funeral pyre everyone" he whispered. The semi rumbled to life speeding down the street knocking cars out of its path, crisalix caught in its path were mowed down leaving bloody stains.

***Infinity Tower***

Byakuya and the others fight their way through the crisalix horde, tia sends a wave of cascada clearing a path with toshiro freezing the crisalx. Byakuya cuts his way through with his sword and sakuras while rangiku burns a path to the entrance, "byakuya go on ahead!" she shouts. Byakuya nods charging through rangiku scorched path, the others continue their eradication as byakuya charges to save rukia. Sosuke watches from the cameras seeing byakuya enter, "granz prepare a welcome but allow byakuya to come here...anyone else kill them" he states. Granz salutes exiting to prepare, rukia struggles in her seat as souske stand before her, "Nii-sama is coming" she hissed. Sosuke chuckled releasing her and backhanding her to the ground, "really" he mocked. Rukia hissed lunging at him with her nails but sosuke dodges each attack. Sosuke grabs her wrist with right hand but rukia gasps feeling a hand around her throat, she looks to see sosuke left side shimmer revealing an arm with a black tattoo in the shape of a spade with black lines jutting from it, "ohh you found my secret" he smirked. Rukia gasped as he slammed her to the ground, "you're brothers thought they cut this off and they did but this is a keepshake...allow me to give you a demonstration" he smirked, pointing the hand at her. The wind started to pick up and swirl around it and with a fick of his wrist, a blast of wind struck ramming her into a wall with a thud. Byakuya raced down the long hall leading towards rukia when he smelt her panic, he summoned his sakuras picking up speed and with a swipe the door was flung open revealing Sosuke with two arms, "impossible...Serenity destroyed that arm with her powers" he stated but when he saw the markings, "that arm?" he hissed. Sosuke removed his shirt revealing that the arm was attached at the shoulder, "correct in your thinking...this Jin Kariya's arm and his power...before he died he gave it to me" sosuke explained. Byakuya growled vanishing but appearing behind sosuke swinging his sword but sosuke dodges. Sosuke charges the wind sending a blast at byakuya but he narrowly dodges summoning his sakuras. The cherry blossoms collide with the winds as they trade attacks, "you're just like back then but" sosuke stated, as the wind picked up more. Byakuya skipped back creating a wall of sakuras but when the wind died down, it wasn't sosuke standing before him but Serenity. Rukia slowed stired and gasped when she saw serenity, "mother?" she thought, Byakuya's eyes were widen. Serenity summoned a pure white katana and charged with a side slash, "Seren" he stated, before she struck him in the side, "Nii-sama!" rukia shouted.

***Same time...before byakuya got to rukia***

Tia and the others were back to back bleeding from different wounds from debris, "their is no end to them" toshiro panted. Rangiku was between them nursing a missing hand after she was forced to sever it as a crisalix nearly bit into her, "rangiku..toshiro..you should escape..you've been fighting longer than me...i'll make a path and you head to a safe place" tia stated. Toshiro's eyes wavered, "we can't abandon you...we fight together and if need be...die together..you should escape" he retorted. The sound of a Semi horn catches their attention, they look to see a Black Peterbuilt 379 rumbles through the parking lot charging at the center of the crisalix horde, "who is that fool?" toshiro questioned. The semi plowed through the horde like water, with a squeal the semi turned sharply jackknifing on it side skidding along the ground. The door kicked open and a person climbed out, "its mitsuomi!" rangiku shouted, causing tia and toshiro to gasp. Mitsuomi rode the semi on it side as it started slowing down, he leaped backwards pulling out the bull. The bullets pierced the tanker exploding in huge fireball killing dozens of crisalix, "how's that everyone" mitsuomi thought, staring at the flames.

Tia and the others neared him, "you're ok...what about grimmjow?" tia asked, "he's in kitty hell" he smirked. Mitsuomi holstered the bull, "alrite..guy and girls..we've got a little over an hour before sunrise...you guys pack it in..head to kisuke and find any survivors along the way...me and big bro will deal aizen his punishment" he stated. Tia inwardly gasped, "you sure?" asked toshiro, "you guys did well..leave the rest to me" he replied. Toshiro nodded helping rangiku into a car, "go with them tia" mitsuomi whispered, "I will but promise something?" she asked. Mitsuomi turned to a deep kiss from tia, the kiss lasted several seconds, "come back..death" she whispered, "on your order..Madam Fury" he smirked. Tia climbed into the car and they sped off, mitsuomi turned his attention to the crisalix that had survived the explosion as they converged. Mitsuomi closed his eyes as his hair turned white, stomping the ground his shadow expanded and dozens of chains and claws appeared and mimiced him raising his hands skyward and with a unholy shriek the chains and claws thrusted forward cutting the crisalix to pieces.

Mitsuomi pushed open the doors and made his way up to rukia's location, when he reached the 30th floor someone was waiting. Granz clapped as mitsuomi approached, "Gluckwunshe[welcome]" he smiled, "hello grand professor" mitsuomi replied. Granz snapped his fingers and a huge pantherlike creature appeared, "grimmjow's clone?" mitsuomi asked, "quite but more aggressive...I'm amazed you killed grimmjow but Pantera will make short work of you" granz explained. Mitsuomi drew his joker and trick as pantera charged forward with lightning speed, the panther buzzed around as mitsuomi fired. Granz watched intently, "you will be a beautiful test subject mitsuomi" he thought, as mitsuomi reloaded on the run. Pantera howled as it grew larger lunging at mitsuomi severing his left arm, "even though he's bigger..he's still fast" he thought. Mitsuomi dodged left narrowly missing pantera again, "having trouble?" geanz mocked. Mitsuomi glared at granz when pantera appeared behind mitsuomi catching him in its jaws. Pantera charged to the window, "not bad kitty but its..._**Checkmate**_" he grinned, grabbing his bull and firing all five shots in its head. Pantera wailed as it crashed out the window falling in the still raging inferno. Mitsuomi stood watching pantera fall, "bad kitty" he thought, turning to an axe to the neck. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as his head is severed by granz holding a double sided axe, his body and head fell in a pool of blood, "haha...didn't see it coming...shame I had to kill you" he smirked, picking up mitsuomi's head.

Granz twirled dancing with his head, "too bad but..i'll still have the fraulein to experiment on" he smiled, "_**Doctor...I have a splitting headache and this nagging Neck problem**_" a voice echoed. Granz stopped in his tracks looking to the head, he turned to see mitsuomi crawling from the body as it turned to shadow, "impossible..I cut off his head" he thought. Granz looked to the head again gasping as it turned into Renji's head, "_**its a good thing I kept him...he was a great decoy**_" mitsuomi grinned, stalking forward. A look of pure fright washed over granz as he dropped the head and slowly back away, "how are you alive?" he questioned. Mitsuomi started to chuckle and outright laugh, "you're the doctor...you know my powers are funny like that...they always call it shadow manipulation but truthfully..its called..._**The Shadow of Death**_" he stated, as the shadow increased. Granz slowly backed away but stopped when a tendril caught his leg dragging him, "let me go" he howled. As the shadow engulfed his legs, "_**My shadow almost seems alive sometimes...having a mind of its own...and it Absolutely Loathes Disrespect**_" mitsuomi smirked with his eyes glowing. Granz screamed in agony as he was dragged along the ground into mitsuomi shadows, his nails dug into the floor drawing blood, "No..No..no...Herr Aizen!" he screamed, as the shadow devoured him, "_**as a vampire you were pathetic piece of shit but now you're just Shit**_" mitsuomi grinned. Mitsuomi walked to the elevator heading to his final showdown with aizen, he stared out the glass at the destroyed city, "now sosuke..you won't escape me" he thought, remembering their last encounter.

_Flashback...1945_

_Mitsuomi sat intently on a stolen Ar 232A aircraft among the others as they traveled to a castle in the german highlands. Yoruichi and Soifon are at the helm with Kuukaku, Serenity is sitting next to Byakuya and Tia next to them. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on the opposite side with mitsuomi, all are wearing military uniforms from different countries, "We're almost over the drop zone...Horsemen you're up" soifon shouts. Mitsuomi gets up fixing his suspenders and M43 cap, "play time" he thought, lighting a cigar. Serenity looked up he as passes, "mitsuomi give them hell" she orders, he grins with blue eyes glowing. Mitsuomi pushes open the door as the wind billows, "here we go!" he howls, jumping out followed by the others. The castle defenses open fire as the four horseman descend, tia sends a wave of water. Ulquiorra calls forth his staff and grimmjow goes panther biting off the head of a solider, suddenly three Panzer IV tanks open fire. The group dove into a trench as the tanks bombarred the area, "if we stay here too long...aizen can escape!" tia shouts. Grimmjow peeks out the trench nearly dodging a head shot, "we're getting pinned down...where..the hell is death" he hisses. Uqluiorra looks around not seeing him, "figures he chickened out" grimmjow mocked, "no look up and focus your hearing" uqluiorra states. Tia looks up and starts hearing laughter, "__**hahahaha..woohoo...I am the Angel of Death!...We are the Emissaries of Destruction!...Watch yourselves!..Enemies of the world!...I'll Send you all To Hell!**__" mitsuomi howled. Tia swore he looked like a specter from hell in the midnight sky, he extended several chains as he landed. The soliders opened fire but his chains sliced them to pieces. Mitsuomi grinned charging one of the tanks leaping over a shot and releasing black tendrils. The tendrils entered the tank as he landed on the top, the sounds of screams were heard inside. The others tanks open fire but the tank mitsuomi stands on turns firing a shot. The ground explodes killing dozens, "the tank is moving on its own?" grimmjow questioned. Tia jumped from the trench, "come on..he can't have all the fun" she stated, as the other joined the fray. The tank marched firing as mitsuomi stood atop grinning, "__**Death has Arrived!**__" he bellowed. The Panzer IV crashed the gate but was met by a Panzer III that opened fire, mitsuomi lept skyward as the tank exploded, finally landing on a roof. Mitsuomi saw several crisalix running forward, his shadow expanded and dripped to the ground creating a horse made of chains and shadows. Mitsuomi manifested a scythe slashing the crisalix in half as he ran jumping on the horse as it ran next to the roof. _

_Jin Kariya watched from the main building of the castle as the destruction unfolded outside, "sosuke..it seems Yamamoto's forces have arrived" he stated. Sosuke Aizen sat at a long table enjoying a steak dinner with Granz at his side, "have no fear..Jin..our forces are quite firece" he states. Kariya walks from the window grabbing a glass of wine, "we shall see" he replies but is shook by the sound of a crashing window. Granz gasps as mitsuomi appears landing on the other end of the table but aizen remains unfazed sipping his wine. Mitsuomi grins with his arms behind his back, "who are you?...tell me?" granz hisses, "I am but a humble servant of his Majesty...Mitsuomi Kiriyu at your service...and its my duty..to send you all to hell...First class" he smirks, striking a pose. Kariya glares at mitsuomi as granz gasps, "the king...are you one of his soldiers" granz states. Mitsuomi kicks serveral glasses aside, "Correct...give this man a prize...i'm here to stop you with my comrades..to kill you all sparing no one" he exclaims. Aizen chuckles cutting a piece of steak, "you are quite rude...besides there is no reason to fear you" he states, "then you must the leader..Sosuke" mitsuomi grins. The doors kick open as twelve armed soldiers rush in, "you dare stop our research...you dare interuptt Herr Aizen's meal...such foolishness...Kill him" granz orders. The soldiers open fire as mitsuomi dodges flipping in air, mitsuomi land behind a table as the bullets fly, "you're so blind...very easy targets" he grins. Mitsuomi flicks his wrist back as black tendrils spring up cutting the soldiers to pieces as he laughs. Mitsuomi gasps hearing clapping, "immpressive power...you're so angry" aizen states, mitsuomi growls as more tendrils surround his hands like wires, "__**you still provoke me...even now**__" he hisses, seeing his chains held off by Kariya. Aizen stares intently at mitsuomi, "mitsuomi..is it?...you are quite skilled...with your assets..you would be as fine addition to my Der Letzte Reich...follow my orders...betray your friends...will you accept?" aizen asks. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow, "sounds tempting but i'll decline...instead i'll end your life...tossing your body into the flaming pits of hell" he hisses. Aizen chuckles clapping, "I see..well it can't be help...Kariya...I leave him in your more than capable hands...if you kill him..make sure you depsoit his body into the flaming pits off hell...Doktor lets go" he states, as granz follows him out. Kariya and mitsuomi glare as each other, "you're quite the upstart" kariya states, "maybe..but do not underestimate me" mitsuomi replies. The wind picks up in the room, "this wind...what the hell" mitsuomi thought but was shook from his thoughts by a punch to the face, like being hit by high wind. The punch sends mitsuomi through a wall into a hall, kariya walk through the wall as winds swirls around his arms blowing off his sleeves. Mitsuomi gets to feet pulling a piece of wood out his gut and his left leg, "he's tough...so this is the power of a methuselah" he thought, pulling his mauser c96. Kariya charges as mitsuomi opens fire but the wind changes the trajectory of each shot, "his wind are changing the bullets paths" he thought. Mitsuomi summons his chains blocking Kariya's punch, "you fight well" jin states and mitsuomi grins. The pair trade blow after through the hall, the windows shatter and wood spilinters, "I was told you were a good man...why serve aizen?" mitsuomi asks dodging a punch, "you side with humans...they killed my kinsman...my wife" jin hissed. Mitsuomi skipped back summoning a black scythe, kariya charged as mitsuomi blocked with the scythe but the floor started to give. The floor gave way under mitsuomi but as he fell, threw a link of chain around kariya's left arm. Kariya hissed as the arm was torn off falling to the floor below but mitsuomi used the chains to hold himself on the ceiling._

The elevator dinged as mitsuomi was shook from his memories, "alrite time to end this" he thought, running down the hallway. Mitsuomi reached the door but it flew open throwing back a person, "bro" he stated, catching byakuya. Byakuya panted clenching a wound on his side, "brother..whats going on?" mitsuomi asked, "Aizen...he..he" he whispered. Mitsuomi and byakuya entered the room to see rukia on the ground and the one person mitsuomi didn't want to see, "Serenity" he whispers. Serenity stands holding a pure white sword, "Why?...You Promised me...you broke your promise...now because of you..my children are suffering...I should have never turned you" she stated. Mitsuomi stared in shock, "you turned rukia...condemning her...you are a madness...everything you touch withers and dies" she states, mitsuomi stands dropping his scythe, "serenity..why?" he utters. Mitsuomi gasps in shock as his arms turn to ice, "i'll end you before you kill rukia" serenity states. Byakuya drops to his knees, "no...serenity" he whispers, as mitsuomi dropped to his knees wailing with the ice consuming his arms. Rukia slowly stirs seeing both her brothers beaten, "brother...nii-sama" she squeaked. Serenity turned to her glaring, "you useless child..it because of you..my dear Hisana died" she hissed. Rukia started to tear up hearing her mother speak this way to her, "you don't mean that..this is not real..just one of aizen's tricks" she cried. Byakuya got to his feet staggering trying get to rukia as serenity stalked forward.

Mitsuomi languished on the ground as his arms cracked off, "none of this is real...its sosuke...serenity is dead...need to focus" he thought. Serenity stood over rukia with a look of disdain, "hey..you fucking bitch...how dare you mock the image of our serene mother" mitsuomi hissed. Rukia and byakuya had a look of shock, "such insolence..how dare you speak to me like that ...i am your maker..know your place" serenity stated. Mitsuomi started to cackle getting to his feet, "Really...i know my place..its to kill..you made me that way...I am the angel of death..killing is what i'm good at...Grimmjow was right..I've gotten soft..the old me would've wipe the floor with any in my path...its her fault...and his..those two have kept me stifled with their rules...I finally get it...the world needs a ruler who will put the people in their place" he states. Serenity turns away from rukia as byakuya makes it to her, "will you join aizen?" she asks, "if it means to be away from ms naive and mr stick up his ass..then sign me up" he smirks. Byakuya glares as rukia starts to cry, "nii-sama" she whispers, "we must escape somehow" he assured her. Serenity embraced mitsuomi, "aizen will be pleased" she stated but screamed as mitsuomi bit into her neck. Rukia gasped in shock, "brother!" she shouted, serenity tried to break free but his chain had surround her keeping as mitsuomi tore into her throat, he growled drinking her life away. The chains released as mitsuomi roared, serenity fell to the ground dead but her body reverted to a young woman with pigtails and pink eyes, "you can't fool me sosuke...come out" he grins. The sound of clapping catches his attention as his arms reform, "impressive...are you sure you're just a magus" sosuke smirks. Mitsuomi charges but sosuke dodges shooting wind, "its the same arm..so he must of found it in '45" he thought.

_Mitsuomi and Jin Kariya glare as jin clenches his missing arm, "stop...don't you see sosuke has abandoned you!" he shouted. Jin chagred with his one arm as mitsuomi blocked with his scythe, "shut up...humans are to blame" he hissed. Mitsuomi skipped back, "are you that blinded..you were human once...sosuke is using you and when he's done he'll kill you" he stated. The two were face to face hissing, "what do you know about me?" jin snarled, "i know enough...you were a good man" mitsuomi retorted._

Mitsuomi dodged sosuke's attacks but his use of his powers were starting to decline, "even with that girls blood and cirruci..i'm fading" he thought. Souske noticed the decline ramping up his attacks, "is death becoming weak" he sneered, "You know...i bet it plagues your mind as how serenity died" aizen quipped. Mitsuomi growled spearing aizen, "I dealt with that fanatic...i gave him the worse kinda death" he hissed, punching aizen in the face. Aizen chuckled with each punch, "who do you think gave it to him" he sneered. Mitsuomi growled even more, "You Fucking Basatard" he howled but he had one last trick. Aizen's body suddenly fazed into a woman with sapphire eyes and long black hair. Mitsuomi gasped stopping his attack, "you?" he whispered but before the woman anwsered, a hole opened in his chest. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he fell with a hole in his chest. Sosuke stood smirking, "You're mind is an open book" he smiled as rukia rushed to his side, "brother..brother" she cried. Mitsuomi gasped and gurgled, "Fuc...K..." he tried to say. Rukia eyes started to glow as sosuke stared, "_**I'll never forgive you..you will pay**_" she hissed. Sosuke unfazed but gasped as a cyclinder of ice formed under him but he dodged at the last second the ice pillar, "could she have awakened?" byakuya thought. Rukia manifested a pure white blade made of ice, she charged swinging but sosuke had the advantage. Byakuya got to his brother as the blood pooled, "damn he played me with her" mitsuomi thought.

_The sounds of explosions rocked the building as mitsuomi and jin fought, "you see..he leaving you..you're expendable Jin...stop this!" mitsuomi shouted. Jin roared charging as the wind picked up in force, mitsuomi was pushed back. Jin pushed mitsuomi out window as he jumped after him, mitsuomi landed with a spike going through his left leg, the scythe was a few feet from him. Jin landed grabbing another spike ready to drive it into mitsuomi's heart, "__**Die you fool**__" jin bellowed but mitsuomi blocked with right forearm. The spike cut through his arm cutting into his gut, mitsuomi let out a screech but he held off the spike, "__**Jin.. ...isnt odd that your kinsmen were killed and your wife but not you...its sosuke..its how he works**__" he hissed. Jin growled pushing the spike further, "__**It does not matter...Aizen will usher in a new world!**__" he bellowed. Mitsuomi snarled as his hair turned white, a tendril shot forth grabbing and with a tug the scythe blade caught kariya in the back. Mitsuomi grabbed the spike as kariya staggered and drove into his gut with the help of a shadow claw. Kariya fell to the ground gurgling blood as mitsuomi staggered to his feet, "what a horrid will" jin thought, as mitsuomi dragged his bloody left leg that was barely attached and his right arm dangling. Mitsuomi drops next to him, "its over...now will you listen" he stated, "haha..you are a fiery lad...but can you kill aizen?...fighting you has opened my eyes...a fool i have been..my kinmens must be ashamed...promise me lad...make sure aizen goes to hell..i'll be waiting for him" jin stated as his body turned to ash. Tia found mitsuomi sitting with a cigar in his mouth as the rain started to fall, "aizen escaped but serenity wounded him...lets get out of here" she states. _

Mitsuomi's eye shoot open as his pupils turn white, byakuya gasped as mitsuomi sits growling but realizes his brother is getting truly serious. Rukia dodged aizen's attack but stopped in her tracks seeing the room growing darker. Sosuke looked arounnd turned to see mitsuomi standing with his shadow expanding and his eyes glowing white, "_**Sosuke...I finally realize my mistake...I've been treating like a person but now I understand perfectly**_" he stated, growling. Mitsuomi let out a horrific scream as a pair black demonc wings erupt from his back made of shadows and chains, "_**The only way to deal you is to wipe you off the face of the planet...Death is your only option**_" he hisses. Sosuke starts to clap, "amazing..you finally have shown me your true power...Its Ironic..the hero here...looks like a demon but" aizen states, as a pair of white angelic wings erupt form his back, "_**the supposed villian looks like an angel**_" he adds. Mitsuomi extended his hands as two scythes appear, sosuke manifested a claymore sword as he rose upward.

(**Archangel Two Steps from Hell**)

Mitsuomi growled flapping his wings shooting through a window as sosuke followed, "behold..I see the pale horse and upon it sat Death and Hell followed with him" byakuya whispered. Rukia ran up hugging him, "its his battle now...we need to leave the sun is about to rise...we must find shelter" he stated, "but what about brother?" she states, "he'll make it" he replies as they head to the elevator. Mitsuomi and Sosuke fight atop the city skyline over the fires and screams of the dead, their weapons clang and clatter as they fight. Tia, Toshiro and Rangiku at the same time are a block from kisuke's place when rangiku starts screaming. The car skids to a halt as rangiku staggers out, "I can feel it..my body feels on fire" she cries. Toshiro gets out of the car, "tia go on ahead" he states, "No..i'm not leaving" she replies, "rangiku is infected..she becoming a crisalix" he states. Tia gasps shocked, "no..but toshiro why stay?" she whispers, "I wanna see it done...besides..I love her...I can at least be there at the end..Now go the sun is coming" he states, turning his back. Tia growls but speeds off, toshiro craddles rangiku as she convoles, "its ok..lets see the sun rise on this dark night" he whispers. Rangiku's eyes open turning red as she bites into toshiro's neck but he holds her close as the sun rises shining on them. Toshiro caresses her cheek planting a kiss on her forehead as their bodies catch fire and turn to ash.

Mitsuomi and sosuke fly through the clouds as the sun starts shine, mitsuomi coalesces his scythes into a double scythe charging as souske swings wide but mitsuomi catches his wing slicing it off. Sosuke screeches but cuts off one of mitsuomi's legs as he falls, despite falling back towards infinity tower both still fight. Sosuke manges to swing a high upward slash cutting off mitsuomi's right wing but mitsuomi roars ramming his sycthe into sosuke's gut. Sosuke spits blood as mitsuomi pins him to a spire on the roof of Infinity Tower, "you can't kill me...my Reich will live forever" he hisses. Mitsuomi grabs the scythe as its splinters into chains crucifying sosuke to the spire, "_**Not while..I live...Enjoy the sunrise sosuke...grimmjow and Jin Kariya are waiting in Hell**_" he states, as the sun licks at their bodies. Sosuke's eyes widen as he sees mitsuomi image in the sun, mitsuomi staggers as his skins burns falling to the ocean below. Aizen wailed laughing as his body caught fire, "It seems the Devil sent his best!" he shouts, dying. Mitsuomi slowly pulls himself from the ocean and inisde a low level building, "Shit...I'm fucked up" he whispers, "That ya are" a voice stated. Mitsuomi looked to see a man with a fox like grin, "Gin...how tthe hell did you find me' he states. Gin extends a hand, "old spook skill...now we gotta go...your work is not finished" he states(**song ends**)

The sun rises over the city as the crisalix screech as their bodies die, the military moves in as planned sweeping the entire city. The survivors thank their respective gods for surviving a night that goes down as the Black Night in history but time goes on. The vampires that fought to save their city take stock, Toshiro and Rangiku are dead and Mitsuomi missing but again time moves on. The president announces that the destruction that happened on Black Night was the work of terrorists and most americans take it as such but the the people seireitei know the truth. Rukia finishes college with chizuru at her side and starts working for brother. The others believe mitsuomi is alive and carry the hope he will return, kisuke and yoruichi believe he went after the other tanker ship. The years past and the black night fades into the collective memory but those who lived through it will always try to forget but never will.

***Fifteen Years Later***

Rukia walks through the hall to her apartment carrying several boxes, the door opens as two people exit. One has long red hair with glasses and other had long shoulder length black hair, rukia smiles seeing her wife and her little sister, "hey..honey...tatsuki" she greets. Tatsuki takes the boxes inside as chizuru kisses rukia, "is everyone here?" rukia asks, "yep...well almost" chizuru whispers. The couple head inside seeing their guest laughing and talking, "the kurosakis arrived just before you" chizuru states. The Kurosaki's were the family Toshiro and rangiku saved, Ichigo and wife Orihime and their twins Yuzu and Karin. Rukia saw Yoruichi and Kuukaku drinking sake while Soifon blushes drinking her drink. Byakuya is sitting talking to Tatsuki about college, rukia adopted tatsuki after she found out mitsuomi had saved her. Tatsuki calls her big sister but regards mitsuomi as her knight in shining armor. Tia sat on the sofa with her daughters now vampires, all three made the choice as twenty one to be turned. Rukia greeted the guests as the party went on, "nii-sama...do you think he'll come back?" she asks, as they watch the moon. Byakuya sips his wine, "its been 15yrs...who knows but we have the rare luxury of time" he stated, "He better come back" a voice stated. Rukia turned to see tia, "he promised me..besides...the girls wanna meet the man who has entangled my heart" she stated.

The party continued as they reminicsed about old times but unknown to them a figure was arriving on the elevator, he stepped off adjusting his tie and slicking back his black hair. The figure walked to the pressing the doorbell, chizuru got up from her seat anwsering. Chizuru gasped alerting everyone, rukia came from the balcony dropping her glass. Byakuya and Tia stood shocked but Kuukaku, Yoruichi and Soifon raised their glasses. Tatsuki started to tear up, "big brother" she cried, jumping into the figure's arms. Tia wiped a tear, "about damn time...mitsuomi" she smiled, mitsuomi looked around smiling, "I'm home everyone" he greeted. The others greeted mitsuomi finally meeting the man who had saved them all, "brother where have you been?" rukia asked. Mitsuomi cleared his throat "well...after falling to into the ocean...I slipped into an old building...Gin found me and brought me to Japan to Prince Ukitake...If you remember..Kisuke found another ship...the prince asked to find it and destroy it...I did but over the years new outbreaks happened..so he asked me stay and train his troops...Now finally after 15yrs of hard work...aizen's reich is completely destroyed" he explained. Kuukaku slapped him in the head, "thats all well and good but..why didn't you call or write..you had us all worried" she stated. Mitsuomi clenched his head, "sorry but..I was busy and some of the countries i was in i had to leave no trace...Human can never know of our true existence...geez" he whined. The others started to laugh and were glad that he was home, the party picked up and conitinued till dawn. Mitsuomi found tia on the balcony, "i'm home madam fury" he smiled, "welcome home sir death" she replied. Mitsuomi leaned back on the rail, "tia...i've made up my mind" he whispers, "about what?' she asked, turning to him. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket pulling out a small box, "here...i want you to have this" he stated. Tia opened the box to see a diamond ring, "i've to decided to be a one woman man...Tia Harribel..Will you Marry me?" he asked, dropping to one knee. Tia's eyes flickered, "you wanna marry me?...you're gonna make alot of women angry..but what the hell...Yes!" she stated, kissing him. Mitsuomi and Tia embraced, "Today..will gone down as a dark day for womankind...as the man whore mitsuomi kiriyu..will be getting married" a voice stated. Mitsuomi turned to see Kuukaku giggling holding a bottle of sake, "ignore her...its their loss not mine...I hit the jackpot" tia stated, kissing him again. Rukia heard the news hugging both tia and mitsuomi, tia went inside to tell everyone as byskuya walked out. The brothers stood in silence, "so marriage...this quite shocking...you who swore to be single" byakuya states, "yea but...since..I was turned..I've been living for others..now it my time...you should the same...live a little...big brother...Sernity would want us to" mitsuomi smiles, heading inside. Byakuya stared at the moon sighing, "maybe you're right" he whispers, heading inside and shocking everyone by kissing yoruichi.

A month later mitsuomi ans tia tied the knot in new york and at the wedding yoruichi annocunced she and byakuya were engaged. Mitsuomi opened the door to the honeymoon suite carrying his new bride inside but shocked to find three girls on the bed wearing lingere, "why are they here my dear?" he asked. Tia got down and sat on the bed, "well..we are married but..the girls and I share everything...I mean Everything" she stated with a wink. Mitsuomi sighed lossen his tie, "what the hell...Never had four girls at once" he smirked. Ulquiorra was walking on the same floor as mitsuomi'a suite but as he passed sighed, "Deah Is truly Perverted" he whispers.

** THE END**

**A/N..THAT IS...HOPE YOU LIKE..PLEASE REVIEW...ALSO KEEP WATCH FOR NEW STORIES**

**PEACE!**


End file.
